A Webslinger in Smallville
by Jake456
Summary: A short trip to New York changes Andrew's life and brings a webslinger to Smallville.  Warning: Andrew/Clark slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Spiderman movies, Buffy or the Smallville series. 

Timeline: Around Spiderman 1, post S3 of Buffy, S2 of Smallville before episode 'Heat.' 

Chapter 1 

Andrew smiled as he got off the airplane and saw Peter and Aunt May, he rushed over and hugged Peter joyfully; his favourite cousin in, like ever.

Peter hugged him and said, "Andrew, are you ever going to stop looking like you're sixteen?"

"Yeah, one day," Andrew said, "What about you?"

"Hey, I don't get beaten up nearly that often anymore," Peter snarked back, "But yeah Andrew, how was your trip here?"

"Boys," May said, "Andrew's going to be here for two weeks, you can visit at home."

As they walked down Andrew looked around and muttered, "Where's Uncle Ben?"

Peter sighed, "He's at work Andrew but yeah, you and I are going to have fun tomorrow; there's a big exhibit at the museum and Harry and I gotta get some big city culture in you before you go to, what is it, Hicksville?"

"Peter," May said, "Gabe and Chloe are being very generous in letting Andrew live with them."

"Yeah, I know Aunt May," Peter said, "It's just a shame he can't stay here in the big city and has to go to Smallville mom."

"Peter Parker, Smallville was very nice," May said, "Just because it isn't big like New York, you liked it when you went there for the summers."

"Yeah," Peter whispered, "Andrew, there's nothing to do there, nothing but fields and steadily lowering IQ's."

Andrew sighed, "It's not that bad, Peter I mean I've never been there but Chloe and Uncle Gabe were nice enough to take me in so my parents could deal with Tucker."

"About that," Peter said, "What did Tucker do to get arrested anyways?"

"Something about animal cruelty," Andrew said, "And him training dogs to attack people going to the Prom."

When they got in Andrew rushed over and hugged Ben, who grinned and said, "He's just growing in inches now, isn't he? But it is good to see you again."

Andrew smiled at Ben and Peter led him upstairs and said, "Looks like we'll be sharing the same room Andrew."

"Yeah, yeah," Andrew said laughing, "Though are you still afraid of the dark?"

"No," Peter grinned, "But I wasn't the one who begged Uncle Ben to rent Dawn of the Dead, remember who wet whose bed that night?"

"It was a joint effort," Andrew muttered playfully, "You wet your bed that night too, remember when Uncle Ben groaned that night? You thought there was a zombie coming and you dragged me under the bed."

Peter sighed, "It's good to have you here Andrew, I've missed you. I just wish you could stay here, you're my best friend other than Harry and oh, you're gonna love Harry, he's nice."

The next day Andrew sighed as they ran after the bus, Andrew yelled, "In Sunnydale they usually stop for us but that could be just a west coast thing."

Peter yelled, "Don't worry, it usually stops soon."

Andrew coughed as the bus finally stopped for them, he looked at Peter and said, "Thanks for getting them to take me on your field trip, I only hope one day I can repay you."

As they got on he saw Peter look dreamily at a red haired girl and as they looked around for a seat Peter sighed as he looked at her, he whispered, "That's MJ, I like her."

Andrew stared at him and said, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

Peter groaned, "Andrew, when did you become a bitch anyways?"

"When I, the boy with asthma, had to chase a _goddamn_ school bus down," Andrew said.

MJ looked at Peter and said, "Hello, I'm sorry they did this again Peter," and froze, "Andrew, is that you?"

He looked at her and she smiled, "Sorry, you might not remember me; I think your brother put some spiders in my hair and I screamed 'I hope you never get a girlfriend.'"

"You might want to know that your wish came true," Andrew said, "And his luck with women hasn't changed at all."

MJ looked confused and said, "What do you mean?"

"Umm," Peter said, "Tucker's in jail for training dogs to attack prom goers."

"Oh Andrew, I'm sorry," MJ said, "And if it helps, I was eight at the time."

Andrew smiled and said, "Well I'm going to be living in Kansas afterwards, my mom and dad decided that being the brother of the crazy guy would be too hard for me to deal with."

"Yeah," Peter grinned, "He's going to Smallville: land of the inbred."

"Peter!" Andrew said, slapping him on the shoulder, "I thought you were supposed to not be a smartass, isn't that what Uncle Ben said before we left?"

MJ smiled and she sighed, "It's good to see you Andrew, even if it's for a short time and I am sorry that you won't be staying with us."

"It's alright Ms Watson," Andrew said smiling.

She grinned at him and sat next to Flash and Peter groaned, "That's the longest she's ever been near me, maybe you could stay; you're a chick magnet or at least a Mary Jane magnet."

Andrew sighed as they finally got to the museum; it looked nice better than the one in Sunnydale at least, when he saw a sullen looking boy get out of a car.

Peter waved him over and said, "Hey Harry."

The man gave them a wave as he walked over; he looked at Andrew and muttered, "Pete, who's this kid? Your baby brother?"

"No, you've never met him, he's my cousin," Peter said, "He's only here for a couple of weeks then he's going to Smallville."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey, if you see a bald man looking snobby and like he has permanent stick up his ass, tell him he owes me two hundred dollars."

They looked at each other for a bit and Andrew smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mr Osborn."

Harry said, "Call me Harry, alright Andrew?"

Norman walked out, held out his son's bag and said, "Won't you be needing this Harry?" He looked at Peter, nodded and said, "Hello."

As they walked in Andrew looked at Harry, "Who's the bald guy that you want me to tell him that he owes you?"

"Lex Luthor," Harry grinned, "We met in private school before I was expelled, he'll know you're talking about."

Andrew stared at the spiders and watched Harry talk to MJ, when Peter sighed Andrew patted his shoulder.

As Peter was about to take the picture of the lecture neither noticed a small blue and red spider landing on Peter's hand, it crawled on him and suddenly bit.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he suddenly flinched, causing spider to fly and land on the back of Andrew's neck and bit him there.

Andrew felt a piercing bite on the back of his skull as the spider bit him and crawled away.

Andrew groaned in pain as they got in the bus, he looked at Peter and said, "Thanks for flinging it on me Pete; I was just thinking that I needed to be bitten today."

"Sorry Andrew," Peter groaned, "I didn't even see it land there."

"It's alright," Andrew groaned, "I'm feeling kinda woozy right now."

"Know what? So am I Andrew," Peter moaned.

Ben looked at the two boys coming in and grinned, "How was your day today Andrew? You two enjoy your trip to the museum?"

Andrew groaned, "Feeling woozy, sleepy," as he crawled upstairs.

Ben frowned, "Don't you two want to get a bite to eat?"

Peter moaned, "We already got bites, both of us," and crawled up after Andrew.

Andrew was already unconscious on the bed when Peter collapsed on him and while they both slept their bodies were both going through some changes.

The next morning Andrew moaned, "Pete, get off me."

Peter whispered, "Andrew, take your shirt off, I need to check something out."

Andrew looked at him and groaned, "That sounds like a come on."

"Just do it Andrew," as Peter took his shirt off and said, "I thought so Andrew, look in the mirror."

Andrew stared and muttered, "What the hell!" as he saw lean muscles over his body, he stared at Peter and said, "The muscle fairy loves us?"

Peter shrugged, "But yeah, I gotta get to school, you stay and do whatever you were going to do today."

As Peter ran out to go to school Andrew flexed a bit and muttered confused, "Is there something in the water here?"

After he got dressed he walked out to the kitchen and saw Ben, Ben smiled and said, "Andrew, it's been a pleasure to have you stay here, I just wish you could stay for a while longer as Peter's heading to college soon."

"Yeah, well Uncle Gabe apparently wants me there," Andrew said, "And about last night, sorry about everything, I was just a bit under the weather."

May nodded and said, "Don't let Peter's joking get to you, he loved visiting Chloe and Gabe, he's just been going through some bad times right now."

Andrew smiled, "Yeah but I'm looking forwards to it, I really want to see Chloe and Uncle Gabe."

"Good," she smiled and said, "You just relax for today."

As Andrew relaxed he reached for a book on the shelf when a thread shot out of his hands and pulled the book shelf towards him.

He stared at the shelf when May yelled from the kitchen, "Andrew, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Aunt May," Andrew said panicking, "I don't know what happened."

"It's alright," May said softly, "Just be careful."

Andrew stared at the silk thread that was coming out of his wrists and he shook his head, 'No way, no _way, _no _fucking _way!'

"Aunt May," Andrew yelled, "I'm going outside for a bit."

She looked at him and smiled, 'He seems a bit more energetic, that is good to see,' she thought, 'He looked way better than he did last night.'

Andrew wondered as he got in the back alley and suddenly jumped up several feet and landed on his feet, he was grinning as he walked out.

Peter rushed home and said, "Andrew, can you follow me?"

Peter crawled up a nearby building and Andrew put his hands on the wall and started to crawl up with him, Andrew grinned, 'This is actually getting to be cool.'

"Come on Andrew," Peter yelled as he jumped from a building to another building, "I'll catch you if you don't make it."

Andrew looked unsure 'But hey, Peter could catch me.' he thought as he ran after Peter and suddenly jumped as far as he could only to land on the other building, he stared at the distance and yelled, "Cool, this is so cool!"

Peter nodded and said, "Race you," and started to run.

"Hey!" Andrew yelled, "No fair, I didn't have time to prepare," and leapt from building to building, chasing after Peter.

"All's fair in races," Peter laughed as they leapt from building top to building top, Andrew grinned as they kept running and jumping.

Andrew froze; he wasn't panting, he wasn't having any stitches in his side and his asthma wasn't there anymore.

When he caught up to Peter he saw Peter looking at the billboard and was trying to activate those web things, he looked at Andrew and muttered, "You learn how to do this yet?"

"It was accidental with me," Andrew muttered.

"Okay," Peter said, "Webs go? Umm, up, up and away webs?" Until Peter touched his palm and a sliver thread came.

He showed Andrew how to do it and Peter shot a web to the other side and swung to it, Andrew quickly did it too and followed Peter and yelled, "Peter, how are we gonna stop?" when they both hit the billboard.

Andrew groaned as Peter grinned at him and said, "We need to practice."

"Yes," Andrew moaned, "Practice, for the love of god."

Later that night as they walked home Andrew groaned, 'Super powers, I have super powers, when did I get so damn lucky?'

Peter sighed as they came back into his room and said, "Andrew, would you like to make some money?"

"We aren't robbing a bank are we?" Andrew said smirking.

"Nope, this Andrew," Peter said as he pointed out an ad in the paper.

Andrew stared at him and muttered, "Are you kidding me? _Wrestling?" _

"Three thousand dollars Andrew," Peter said, "All we have to do is make costumes for ourselves."

"Okay but no pink for me Peter," Andrew said, "This isn't going to be like that Halloween."

Peter grinned, "I thought you looked good as the pink power ranger."

"People threw things at me Peter," Andrew said darkly, "And do you want me to see how strong I am?"

Peter hugged him and said, "Don't worry; manly colours for my favourite cousin."

Andrew grinned as they drew costume ideas, Andrew muttered, "No capes, I think they'd get in the way after a while." They both picked out red suits with touches of blue while Andrew chose a bit more red for his costume.

"Tomorrow Andrew," Peter said, "I'm going to make three grand, get a car and maybe the girl."

Andrew nodded as he went to sleep, tomorrow would be fun, he hoped at least.

The next day Andrew was woken up by Peter who said, "Come on, we have to get ready for the library."

"Is that what we're calling it?" Andrew said with a grin.

As they were driven to the Library by Ben, Andrew sighed, 'Uncle Ben looks like he has something to say."

Ben sighed, "Peter, Andrew, I want you to listen to me, I know you're both going through changes right now; I mean puberty and being a teenager can be hard."

'Changes?' Peter thought wryly, 'Not what Andrew and I are going through.'

"But Peter," Ben said, "You and Andrew are doing these weird experiments and you told your Aunt May you were exercising without your clothes and you Peter, getting into fights at school."

Andrew looked at Peter who looked embarrassed and snapped at Ben, who finally let them leave.

Andrew sighed, "Peter, I know you were getting a bit upset but."

"I'll say I'm sorry later Andrew," Peter said, "Now let's get ready," as they walked to the arena and changed into their costumes.

In the arena Andrew was getting a bit nervous, he wasn't ready for this, he knew he was strong now but inside he felt he was still the same weak little kid.

Peter grinned, "Andrew, we're going to be awesome and don't worry, we practiced and everything."

Andrew nodded a bit uncomfortable still as they signed the waivers and walked down into the arena, as they walked Peter whispered, "I'm the Human Spider and you're the Spider sidekick."

"Oh goody," Andrew mumbled, "I'm the Spider Sidekick; I will get you for that one someday."

Peter laughed as they walked down and the announcer said, "_Ladies and gentlemen, we got two kids here from parts unknown to take the challenge of a lifetime!" _

The guy looked at them and said, "Names? I need names?"

"Umm," Peter grinned, "The Human Spider and the Spider Kid."

"Really? No way," the man said, "_It's the Spiderman and his friend the Scarlet Spider." _

Andrew grinned, "At least it's better than the Human Spider."

They both looked at the muscle bound man who looked at them and, as they backed off, the cage dropped down. Their opponent said, No way, I got you two geeks for three minutes of Me time."

Andrew and Peter jumped up together and crawled up the cage, staring at him. He yelled, "Git yourselves down here for your beat down!"

Peter snarked, "I think not you psycho. And by the way I love your suit, your husband get it for you?"

The man rushed towards the cage to try to knock them down.

Andrew yelled, "I don't think his husband gave him the suit, maybe his mom. After all you have to _leave_ home to get married to anyone, right?"

"You don't talk shit about my mom!" the wrestler yelled angrily.

They managed to knock him out and as they went to collect the money Andrew wondered if this guy would pay them as it wasn't exactly three minutes.

The man gave them each a couple hundred dollars and said, "It was for three minuets."

Peter walked away angry, followed by Andrew, who looked a bit disappointed but he would pick up some things for the trip to Smallville, when a man rushed by and was holding a bunch of bills, they heard a yell, "He stole my money, catch him!"

When Peter didn't move and the guy got past them Andrew growled, "Why did we let him escape?"

"Because Andrew," Peter said, "It's not our problem."

As they walked outside Andrew whispered, "Lets swing there, I'll race you."

Peter shrugged and chased after Andrew, swinging through the streets. When they got there Andrew noticed Uncle Ben was talking to someone and froze as he had a gun.

Andrew yelled, "Uncle Ben?"

The man looked at Andrew and fired the gun, as the bullet passed through Andrew's shoulder he collapsed, looking at the blood oozing from the wound he giggled nervously, 'Not bulletproof.'

Peter rushed over and yelled, "Andrew!" He stared at the man who backed away and ran with Peter chasing after him.

"No Peter," Ben yelled as he saw Peter rush after him, he looked at Andrew and whispered, "Andrew, are you alright?"

Andrew stared, it hurt but the hurt was going away slowly but surely, he thought he'd be bleeding for a bit longer but he wanted to get up.

Ben stared, "Andrew, don't get up, you've been shot and you need to rest."

As they waited for the ambulance Ben sighed, "Andrew, I know you're going to live as you seem better already. I'm proud of you and Peter, just promise me one thing Andrew?"

"What?" Andrew asked confused.

"I know you have a tendency to hide from the world in your imagination," Ben smiled sadly, "If May and I had raised you that wouldn't be the case. When you get to Smallville promise me you'll make friends, promise me that you'll leave your room and not hide from the world and let your personality shine."

Andrew nodded as the ambulance came for him, Ben got in with him and whispered, "I won't leave you, I bet this is going to be scary for you."

At the hospital the doctors were amazed that the wound wasn't as bad as they thought, he wouldn't even need a cast.

Peter came in after he had found the crook and realized who it was. Ben looked at him disappointedly and said, "Why'd you run off Peter?"

"I wanted to get the guy who hurt Andrew," Peter growled.

Ben shook his head, "Peter, Andrew's going to be fine but it could've been worse, a lot worse. You need to think about the consequences of your actions now, its not me you owe an apology, its Andrew."

Peter walked in and saw Andrew on the bed, looking at him puzzled and smiled weakly, "You get him Peter?"

"Yeah," Peter grumbled, "I got him, but Andrew it was the guy from the wrestling arena, the one I let get away."

Andrew sighed as Peter told him what had happened and suddenly Peter whispered, "What if he had killed you or Uncle Ben? What would happen then?"

"It's alright," Andrew muttered, "I think the Spider powers made me better."

Peter smiled softly, "So I'm off the hook with you but not Uncle Ben, he's really disappointed with me."

Andrew nodded, "But maybe you can use these powers for some good, I mean I'm going to the county of the boring, probably not much chance of me fighting, right?"

Two weeks later Andrew was packing when he saw Peter with a present, he looked at him and said, "What's this for?"

"It's for you; I have something to show you, Peter said, "Follow me."

As Peter walked out of the closet and showed himself in a red and blue suit and said, "I'm going to use my powers for some good. Now open yours Andrew."

Andrew opened his present and saw red spandex with the same white eyes that Peter had on his except it had a blue shirt on the chest with a black Spider on it. He looked at Peter' who whispered, "You can always be the Scarlet Spider Andrew."

As Andrew put it on he looked at himself in the mirror and muttered, "I look cool, I guess."

"Totally," Peter said, "Totally cool and like I said; manly colours for my favourite cousin."

When it was time to go Ben looked at Andrew, he smiled at him and said, "Remember what I said, alright Andrew?"

Andrew hugged Ben, as he and Peter got into the car and he looked at Peter and whispered, "Send me any newspaper clippings of you, okay?"

"Only if you do the same for me," Peter said, "I don't want you to let your gifts go to waste Andrew."

As they hugged each other in the airport before he got on the airplane to Metropolis Andrew grinned, 'Smallville is going to be boring, most things I'll stop will be cattle rustlers or something like that.' 

TBC 

AN: The pairing will be Andrew/Clark. 

The Scarlet Spider costume Andrew is wearing can be seen on or the Marvel wiki. 

How will Smallville react to have a new hero in town? Is there any Spiderman villains that you want to see come to Smallville to fight Andrew? How will Chloe react when she finds out that her two cousins have super powers? 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 2 

Andrew smiled as the plane landed in Metropolis and he wondered if Chloe would meet him, he reflected on the last time he had seen her, it was years ago and he wondered if she changed much, only Peter knew that much about her.

As he looked at the big city he thought, 'It wasn't New York but hey, I could swing around here but first, Smallville,' and got up, he moved his shoulder and mused, 'It didn't hurt, it didn't even feel stiff.'

He walked out and saw a blond girl holding a sign that read out 'Andrew Wells,' he walked over there and said, "Chloe?"

She stared at him and mumbled, "Andrew? Your parents sent us a picture of you and they said it was recent but you were thin and scrawny."

Andrew grinned, "I was visited by the muscle fairies in New York and was blessed I guess."

"I'll say," Chloe said as she admired him before slapping herself and thought, 'He's related by blood, he's related by blood!'

Gabe looked at Andrew and shook his head, "It's good to see you again."

"Umm," Andrew smiled, "It's good to be here, thanks for taking me in."

"Hey," Gabe said, "We're family Andrew," and stared at him, he looked at Chloe who shrugged, "He said muscle fairies."

"Maybe I'll get him tested for steroids," Gabe muttered.

"So," Chloe said, "You got shot by some mugger? That had to hurt, right?"

Andrew nodded and said, "What about you and Uncle Gabe, how are things going with you?"

"Oh, running the Torch," Chloe said, "And making sure the principal knew my cousin was coming in."

Andrew grinned and said, "So, busy then?"

"Yep and you'll meet my friends tomorrow, unless you want to check Smallville out tonight?" Chloe said smiling.

"Certainly," Andrew said, "Can't stay in my room all the time, right?"

"Cool and is Peter still calling Smallville inbred county?" Chloe said tapping her foot, "Because if he is then I got a bone to pick with him."

"He is but he did mention that it was peaceful here," Andrew said as he picked up his luggage, "And by the way, is it true about the lowering I.Q?"

"Not true," Chloe said, "And there is no inbreeding."

"I know that Chloe," Andrew said smiling, "Peter was trying to be funny."

Chloe sniffed and giggled, "'Trying to be' is the operative word Andrew."

As they piled in the car Andrew looked at Chloe and said, "Showing me around? What's this going to involve; showing off your baby cousin?"

"Baby nothing," Chloe said with a laugh, "I want to see if Lana can have a jealous conniption if she sees how hot my cousin is."

Andrew grinned as he looked out, he sighed, 'So much change in the last past couple of days,' he felt different too; stronger, more confidant and the promise he made to Uncle Ben to be more outgoing.

He fell asleep wondering how Peter was doing in New York but he knew that with Aunt May and Uncle Ben Peter would be fine, he was still sleeping when Chloe woke him up and whispered, "We're here Andrew."

As he looked he nodded, "Very nice Chloe, very nice."

Gabe smiled, "It's not too bad," as he unlocked the door for them and Andrew walked in looking around.

Andrew said, "I'll unpack first and then you can show me off to this Lana girl."

As he unpacked he looked at his Scarlet Spider costume and smiled, 'Peter should've been a fashion designer.' He looked at the light switch, aimed and shot a web and hit the switch, he changed his clothes and groaned, 'I have to buy some new clothes because my old clothes are now too tight.'

He walked out and said, "Okay Chloe, ready for the showing off."

Chloe nodded, "Yes you are Andrew."

They walked out and Andrew smiled, it did seem rather peaceful that the Spider sense, as Peter had called it, wasn't going off, which was cool, but it tingled really funny.

"So, where do you intend to show me off?" Andrew grinned.

"The Talon; it's the local hangout for us kids," Chloe grinned, "It's nice."

Andrew muttered, "Did I say that it wouldn't be Chloe?"

"Nope," Chloe said as she got in the car and they drove down Main Street. Andrew liked the small town so maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

The Talon, Andrew found out, was a coffee house. He sighed, he never liked coffee that much but maybe he could get something else here other than coffee.

As they walked in Andrew noted that it was busy, 'Probably because,' he thought, 'It was the only thing the kids can go to in this town.'

Chloe said, "You sit down and I'll get us something to drink," and looked at him, "Oh wait, what do you want?"

"Hot chocolate," Andrew said, she nodded and ran to the counter while Andrew was reflecting on what Uncle Ben told him about making friends and not hiding from the world.

He sat there wondering what Peter was doing, he was sure that Peter was going to send him a E-mail about it; he knew he would be moving with Harry, he had told him that much at least.

Andrew stared and realized that across the floor was Lex Luthor, he vaguely wondered if Harry really wanted him to say that to the man but shrugged, he had to start somewhere.

He walked over and said, "Hey, you're Lex Luthor, right?"

Lex looked up and nodded, "Can I help you Mr Wells?"

"Yeah, sorry, a guy whose friends with my cousin, well, I guess you wouldn't know him but," Andrew babbled, "Harry Osborn said you owed him?"

Lex looked at him, "Harry Osborn? You know Harry Osborn?"

Andrew nodded and said, "He's best friends with my cousin, Peter and when he found out I was going here he asked me to tell you that."

Lex began to chuckle and said, "I bet he did and might I have the messenger's name?"

"Oh," Andrew said rubbing the back of his head, "It's Andrew Wells, nice to meet you."

As Andrew walked off Lex looked at him, shrugged and went back to work, chuckling as he remembered Harry, he liked Harry as they were from the same boat though personally Norman Osborn was harder on Harry for no reason, maybe he'd have to look Harry up again.

Andrew sat down, 'That didn't go too badly,' he thought as Chloe came back with his chocolate and said, "Umm, you know Lex Luthor?"

"More like we have a mutual acquaintance," Andrew grinned, "Harry Osborn is Peter's best friend and well, I guess they know each other."

Chloe shook her head and muttered, "Damn you Peter Parker, for not introducing me to Harry Osborn."

As they drank Andrew smiled, "So where's this Lana girl and your friends? Are they here right now?"

"Nope, probably coming in soon," Chloe said smiling, "But tell me, are you really okay? I mean you were in New York for a couple of weeks just so your stuff could be sent here, why didn't you just go to New York and stay there?"

"Mom and dad didn't want me around while Tucker's room was being searched by the cops," Andrew sighed, "And you know Aunt May and Uncle Ben aren't that well off, especially now."

Chloe nodded smiling sadly, she loved them, especially Aunt May and she could understand Andrew's parents not wanting him there while the police were checking Tucker's room and who knows where else.

"Plus," Andrew said, "As for the school, being the little brother of the guy who trained dogs to attack prom goers because he didn't get a date doesn't help your reputation, they wanted me to be free from Tucker's shadow."

"Yeah, I suppose making friends would be hard, wouldn't it?" Chloe sighed, I just wish I knew more, is Tucker in a lot of trouble?"

"Not sure, I know one of the dogs either killed or seriously hurt a man," Andrew said, "And I'm not sure about the law."

Chloe smiled and said, "My friend Clark's here."

"Oh," Andrew said as he looked at a man wearing a flannel shirt and walking towards them. He stared, Clark was beyond handsome; raven hair and a look of such innocence it almost hurt to look at him but he tore his eyes off Clark's face even with its smile

Clark walked over and smiled at Chloe and frowned a bit at Andrew, who looked at him and flashed him his best smile, "Hello, I'm Andrew Wells."

"You're her cousin?" Clark said not believing it, he had seen the pictures that she had gotten of her cousin, he was rather slender and frail looking so this couldn't be Andrew.

"Yep," Andrew said and muttered, "Sorry, guess I look a bit different, I kinda went through a change in New York," at Clark's look he grinned, "I was visited by the muscle fairy."

Clark looked at him like he was crazy, he said, "Muscle fairy? Really?"

"Yep," Andrew said, "Really, the muscle fairly visited me and waved her magic barbell and turned me from a scrawny thin guy into this."

Chloe began to laugh and said, "Clark, he probably worked out and we actually don't know how old those pictures are."

"I suppose so," Clark said as he stared Andrew who gave him a grin back and Clark smiled, "It's nice to meet you Andrew, I hope you enjoy Smallville," and walked off to talk to a brunette girl.

"Friendly type, isn't he?" Andrew said looking at him.

"He has blinders on when Lana Lang comes into the room," Chloe said, "Trust me; it seems that whenever she's in trouble he abandons everything to help her."

Andrew frowned, "Did he do that to you?"

"Its old news," Chloe said, "But he's one of my best friends still."

Andrew smiled, he understood and relaxed a bit as Clark came back with the woman, Lana and Andrew looked at her.

She looked at him and said, "Andrew, right? I'm Lana Lang, how are you enjoying Smallville so far?"

"Well," Andrew said, "It's hard to judge as I've never been here before and the fact that I've only been here for a few hours but I guess it can't be the worst place in the world."

Lana looked at him and began to laugh; she sat down and said, "I've got to say that with your pictures that Chloe showed I was expecting something very different."

Clark looked at him and said, "What was it that helped you? The muscle fairy?"

Andrew turned and grinned at Clark and said, "Yep, she helps all good little geeks with her magic barbell. You should see Peter now Chloe, he looks different now, trust me, he doesn't wear glasses anymore."

"Really?" Chloe said, "I might just have to look him up one day."

"So," Clark said quietly, "New York, what was that like?"

"It was good," Andrew said, "I liked it, Aunt May and Uncle Ben are really nice and Peter's good."

They talked for a bit longer until Andrew sighed, "Well I'm heading home Chloe, I think I can remember the way, unless you want to drive me home?"

"Yeah, I got some stuff to do at home," Chloe said as they left.

Lana smiled, "Andrew seems nice, doesn't he Clark?"

Clark nodded, he wasn't sure about Andrew yet, the other guy seemed nice but he couldn't tell much about him yet, maybe when he got to know him better.

When they got home Andrew looked at Chloe and said, "Can I call Peter? I want to make sure he's doing alright."

She looked at Gabe who said, "There's a phone in your room Andrew."

"Thanks Uncle Gabe," Andrew yelled as he ran inside and called Peter.

Peter answered and said, "What's up Andrew? I mean you're calling me earlier than I expected, do you miss intelligent conversation already?" and laughed.

"Yeah, Chloe's gonna kill you for not telling her that you know Harry Osborn."

"Sounds like her," Peter grinned, "But hey, have you tried the costume yet Andrew? I went out patrolling tonight."

"How did it go?" Andrew asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Peter said, "I saved a woman from being mugged, she looked so grateful Andrew and it was incredible, I did some good."

Andrew nodded as Peter told him more about what happened and decided that he'd try a patrol himself.

He went to the closet, pulled out the red suit and sighed, "Peter, what is it with you and spandex?" Andrew slipped it on himself and sighed, if Peter could do it then so could he.

Andrew opened the window quietly and memorised the street where he lived and jumped down from the window, he aimed his hand at nearby building and started to swing down the road and decided that swinging from webs was better in New York and Metropolis than in small towns.

An hour later Andrew sighed, 'This town is boohooing; I haven't seen any crime yet. Did these people go to sleep at ten or something like that?'

He was about to head home when he heard a scream, he looked up and started to swing in the direction where he heard the scream, as he got closer he realized it was at the Talon and it was from that girl Lana, who was being chased by someone.

Andrew slid down a web, looked at the man and said, "Hello sir, I believe the hours of operations are between eight am and nine pm but you don't look like you're here for coffee."

Lana stared at the man in red spandex and the blue thing covering his chest with the image of a spider on it.

"Who the hell are you?" the man growled, "Another freak?"

"Nope, I guess I'm not a freak," Andrew said, "But I'm the Scarlet Spider and you are?"

The man looked at Lana and said, "Don't go far, this won't be long."

"He's right Ms Lang," Andrew said, "This won't be long," and suddenly his spider sense tingled. He avoided a bolt of energy and said, "Oooh, you shoot energy?"

The man snarled, "You hold still."

"Hmm," Andrew said smirking, "And let you hit me with an energy beam that is obviously meant to hurt? I guess I could do that… if I was stupid."

Before the man could do anything Andrew aimed and shot a spray of webbing into his eyes, Andrew realized his mistake now that the guy was firing blindly while enraged, he jumped over and punched the guy hard and grinned as he realized the guy couldn't take a punch.

Lana looked at him and said in her best voice, "Thank you."

Andrew sighed, "Lovely, ma'am," as he webbed the man up and slung him from a lamppost and said, "Do you need an escort home or can you get there yourself?"

She smiled, "I could use an escort as there could be more meteor freaks out there, if you don't mind that is?"

"I guess so, hop on I can swing there, I think," Andrew said as he jumped up and swung from building to building, enjoying the feeling that he had saved someone.

Lana gasped, this feeling was incredible, she didn't know who the Scarlet Spider was but she liked him. As they swung past the Kent farm he put her down and said, "Nice to meet you Ms Lang."

"Wait," she said, "How can I repay you? I mean you saved my life and I must say that you are the nicest man who shoots webs I've met."

"Umm, just try not to get cornered again," Andrew said as he swung away, "And have a good night," and left, breathing heavily as he swung away.

She admired the look of the spandex fitting that Scarlet Spider's muscles so snugly.

Andrew landed on the top of the Kent barn, breathing heavily and thought, 'Was she coming on to me? ' he jumped down and thought, 'Hmm, the Kent farm, it looks nice,' and he left for home.

As he climbed into his room Andrew breathed deep, that was incredible but the damn suit rode up on him, not that he minded. He pulled off the suit and hid it in his closet and went to bed, hoping the next morning would be a bit better.

The next morning Andrew woke up and sighed, 'Time for a new day,' when Chloe rushed into his room and said, "Andrew, Clark called me and told me that Lana was attacked by what we call 'meteor freaks' but she was saved by a costumed guy calling himself the Scarlet Spider."

'Wow,' Andrew thought, 'Information gets around quickly here.'

"Yeah," Chloe said, "So Clark wants to do some research on this Spider guy."

Andrew gulped, "Why does he care? Lana was saved by that guy, right?"

"Last year there was a guy with similar powers here; Greg Arkin, he had bug powers too and wanted to mate with Lana as his queen."

Andrew made a face and said, "Lovely."

"But get ready, it's time for school," Chloe said, "And you don't want to be late for your first day."

As they got to the school Andrew looked it over and thought, 'Nice,' as they walked Clark rushed over and said, "So yeah, Lana is sure that he is a hero but we have to be sure, right?"

Andrew stared at him and thought, 'Really? That's what I thought. I suppose Lana is pretty but I would never care about her in any way but as a possible friend,' and shuddered a bit. 

TBC 

What should they find out during their research? 

If anyone was wondering how Andrew got from Smallville to the Kent farm, he was using the trees to swing through. 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew sighed as Clark was telling Chloe that he was sure that this Scarlet Spider was after Lana and thought, 'Why would anyone be after Lana? She's pretty but I'm not after her.'

He sighed as he walked to the principal's office to get his records from Sunnydale High, he had good grades, nothing to write home about, not like Peter but they were good.

When he walked into the office the nice secretary got him his reports and told him that he was going to miss his first class and he ran out, only to bump into Clark.

Clark looked at him and said, "Chloe asked me to show you around as she's busy right now."

Andrew sighed, "I can handle this myself Clark, alright? I mean I don't want to cut into your busy day of suspecting a man of something he didn't do."

"He was there Andrew," Clark said, "It's suspicious, really suspicious; I mean what if he's playing with her?"

Andrew stared at him and sighed, 'Lovely, was Peter going through this too?' and followed Clark to his first class.

The school was good; the teachers were very good and were willing to help him learn the curriculum of Smallville High.

He was busy studying when Chloe came in and said, "This Scarlet Spider has Clark really worried, that we might have another Greg Arkin on our hands."

Andrew stared, "Yeah, I only know that part but what happened? Can you give me the details?"

Chloe recounted the full story about Greg and his insect powers and Andrew was panicking, 'What if I like this Greg kid and me and Peter went all crazy and tried to make some shmuck our queen or whatever?' But he was grateful that the webs he fired _didn't_ come out of his mouth.

The day passed slowly and Andrew sighed, he'd call Peter about this because he didn't want to be too dangerous.

That afternoon Clark invited Chloe over to his house and he said that Andrew could come if he wanted too.

"See," Chloe said, "Clark's getting to trust you but he's gonna be hard to figure out, sometimes he's there one moment and another one, gone."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "It's alright, I'm the new kid and I'd be disappointed if I got accepted right away."

"Yeah," Chloe grinned, "But you'll make friends, I'm sure of it Andrew."

As Chloe drove them to the Kent home Andrew froze, 'They lived near that Lana girl's home? So this was the Kent home? I suppose it looks nice in the day as it did in the night.'

Andrew got out and saw Clark playing basketball with another kid, Chloe whispered, "That's Pete Ross; Clark's oldest friend."

"Ah," Andrew nodded as he walked out of the car.

Pete looked him over and said, "Chloe, I still swear your cousin's pictures made him look like a scrawny toothpick."

"Lovely," Andrew said, "Another one."

"I'm just kidding you Andrew," Pete said, "You probably just hit a growth spurt, my brothers all had them."

'Probably not the way you think,' Andrew thought wryly.

Clark tossed the basketball to him and said, "You wanna play with us?"

Andrew shrugged, "Sure," but he didn't know how to play basketball. Clark tossed him the ball and he started to bounce the ball and threw the ball over and it went into the basket.

'Okay,' Andrew thought happily as he got into the game.

Chloe grinned, 'It seems that Andrew is going to make friends with Clark and Pete.'

After awhile Andrew was actually beginning to sweat, he hadn't found anyone who made him sweat unless it was Peter and they were training.

Pete moaned, "Enough, I need to stop."

Andrew nodded and stopped, as he wiped his forehead clean he stared at Clark who wasn't even sweating. Andrew was confused but just shook his head.

As Andrew followed them inside he met the Kent's and they seemed nice and kind, in fact they reminded him of Uncle Ben and Aunt May, only younger.

Martha looked at Andrew, who smiled at her, and said, "So, from Sunnydale to New York and to Smallville, must be quite a trip?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, it was busy," 'And exciting,' he thought.

Chloe frowned, "You got shot Andrew, I mean that's what Ben said."

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "Actually the doctor said he made a mistake in what happened, I was just lucky. Peter went after the guy."

Clark stared at Andrew and used his X-Ray vision to study his body and noticed that there wasn't any sign of injury, maybe Andrew was telling the truth.

Jonathon asked questions to Andrew about his family to which Andrew answered honestly about his cousins.

"Oh," Chloe smiled, "Andrew's related to me through my mom and, umm, not sure how we're related to Peter."

Andrew grinned, "You're not, they're my cousins through my dad but I guess Uncle Gabe liked Peter so he had him visit every now and then."

Clark grinned, "Pete and I remember Peter Parker; he called Smallville 'inbred county' all the time."

"He is from New York," Andrew said, "But yeah, he's a smartass sometimes."

Chloe grinned, "It runs in the family, I think he learned it from me."

"Don't blame yourself," Andrew grinned, "Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised him to speak his mind."

Chloe laughed and said, "We gotta head home Andrew and besides, you have homework to do."

That night Andrew was working on his homework and decided to stay home while Chloe went out with her friends, he worked on it quietly, enjoying the sense of normalcy. Then he check his email on Chloe's computer and saw a email from Peter, Uncle Ben and one from MJ, he checked the one from Peter first.

_Hey Andrew, MJ wanted to keep in contact with you so I gave your address to her, if that's alright? And yeah, have you tried the costume out yet?_

Andrew typed his response and opened up Uncle Ben's email.

_Hello Andrew, I hope this works as Peter said it would work as I know nothing about computers but how are things in Smallville? I hope you're taking my advice about going out and making friends, you can't hide from the world you know that and know that you can always stay with us. _

Andrew turned pink again; he loved Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

Finally he opened up MJ's email and smiled in surprise.

_Hey Andrew, I'm sorry that you didn't stay in New York longer but I understand the reason so I figured I'd try to make a new friend out of you. Smallville sounds nice and I hope you make friends and message me back, okay? If you need someone to talk to. _

After he had typed the responses Andrew stretched and decided to go out patrolling, he had no idea where Chloe went but he could probably avoid her.

He snuck out and put on his suit and leapt outside, he learned pretty quickly that he could swing from trees if he didn't cling to them and he loved the feeling of slinging from tree to tree but he wanted to visit Metropolis soon and explore the city.

As he slid from tree and occasional buildings he wondered if maybe that Talon place could work, he could visit there and see if there was something fun to do.

Andrew sighed as he got to Main Street and he frowned as he looked in and saw several people inside and watched them; it was Clark, Chloe and Lana with Lex Luthor. He decided to go somewhere else and look around.

As he swung he saw a green rock on the ground and went down to examine it, it looked interesting, very interesting. As he examined the green rock he noticed that it was glowing as he was staring at it and dropped it.

'This town,' Andrew sighed, 'Isn't nearly as boring as I thought it would be.' When he swung home he saw Chloe's car and a red truck back and froze, 'What if she was looking for him and who's truck is this?'

He jumped down and was looking at the truck when he heard a door slam, he back flipped into the tree and saw that Clark kid, he looked down at him and thought, 'He looks upset.'

"Hey sport," Andrew called from the tree, "Something the matter?"

Clark looked up, his eyes focusing on the figure in the trees and saw a red and blue garbed man in the tree and said, "You're the Scarlet Spider?"

"Yeah," Andrew grinned, "That's me: your friendly neighbourhood web-slinger and you are?"

"Umm, Clark Kent."

Andrew grinned, "It's really nice to meet you Mr Kent but hey, you look upset. What's the matter?"

"Why do you care?" Clark growled, "I mean you have Lana singing your praises and."

"A bit jealous are we?" Andrew smiled, "Umm, I'd have saved anyone; I mean she was being attacked by a guy who shot energy out of his hands. I'd like to think that any decent person would've saved her."

"So you have no interest in making Lana your queen?" Clark said while looking at him suspiciously.

"Not even vaguely," Andrew said and lowered himself on the web and added, "If there was anyone I could be interested in it'd be you green eyes," and before Clark could say anything he swung off, yelling, "See you on the flipside."

Clark froze, stunned by what he had heard but shook his head clear; he got into his truck and drove home.

Andrew was breathing heavily, 'Where did _that_ flirt come from? I never flirted never before, maybe it was the suit? Yeah, it's giving me a shot of way more confidence than even the Spider powers had given me.'

He crawled in and removed his clothes, hoping he didn't scare Clark or anything like that.

The next day Andrew got into Chloe's car and said, "So research, how's that going? Find anything on that spider guy?"

"Umm, just rumours from New York City," Chloe said, "Even a few pictures, but Lana says it's not the same guy, she even drew a picture to show us."

"Was it, umm, any good?" Andrew asked curious, "And did she give it you?"

Chloe nodded and showed him the picture and it was really nice, 'Lana had talent,' Andrew thought and smiled a bit as he listened to Chloe rattle on about how she wished she had a picture and not a portrait.

As Chloe waved goodbye to Andrew as he headed to class she saw Clark sitting on her desk and said, "Clark, something up?"

"No," Clark said, "But I'm confused about something, I think the Scarlet Spider hit on me last night."

"Wait," Chloe laughed, "What did he do? Leave you roses or flies or something like that?"

"No, I was getting ready to leave your place when he introduced himself to me Chloe," Clark said, "And he said he wasn't interested in Lana, though he said she nice. He said, and I quote, if there was anyone he could be with, it would be me Green eyes."

Chloe started to laugh and froze, "Wait, he was _outside_ my home and you didn't call me out? I could've gotten an interview."

Clark smiled at her; he was kind of interested in the Scarlet Spider now as the guy used his powers to help Lana, he wished he could be more open about his gifts. He shook his head and said, "Sorry, so anything about the guy in New York?"

"Yeah, I know the Daily Bugle has it out for him," Chloe said, pointing at the Daily Bugle's website.

"Hmm," Clark said looking at the picture, "Spiderman: Threat or Menace?"

Chloe laughed a bit and said, "I wonder if the editor who wrote that was fired? But look at the costume; it looks similar to Lana's picture, doesn't it? Except for our boy has more red in it and less webbing but the masks are similar, aren't they Clark?"

Clark nodded and said, "Yeah, they are. Anything else on him?"

"Not sure yet," Chloe said, "But I got friends in the mayor's office who told me they have reports of him swinging from trees and buildings and it always looks like he's patrolling, looking for crime or something."

Clark smiled, he was beginning to wonder who the guy was and maybe he could be a friend. After all he was the first super powered person he met who wasn't completely nuts. 

TBC 

Poll questions: When should Clark begin to figure out that Andrew is the Scarlet Spider? Do you want any people from the Spiderman side appear? 

I might have the romance come in the next few chapters.

I am looking for any suggestions for pairings for the other characters. 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

That night Andrew was sitting at the computer looking at the Daily Bugle's electronic website and shook his head, J Jonah Jameson was really weird: _Threat or Menace_? Who writes these pages? But he found it funny that Peter was the one taking the pictures of Spiderman and selling them.

He sighed as he read his Emails, he loved emails as he was able to keep in contact with his friends a bit better but he was a bit worried that Jonathon hadn't emailed him back.

Andrew grinned at M.J's response, she was trying to become an actress and she was dating someone new.

And Peter lost his job as Doctor Connors assistant, Andrew frowned, he supposed his night activities might change things.

Andrew sighed, he wasn't worrying, Jonathon was smart enough to know how to avoid Sunnydale's problems.

Chloe wanted him to come out and meet her friends for some coffee and making better friends, he decided that he could do that.

As he walked outside he sighed, 'Smallville was really nice but it was a bit weird,' he had looked at Chloe's newspaper reports from the last year and he heard the term 'meteor freaks.'

He walked into the Talon and got waved over by Chloe and sat down; she smiled at him and said, "We're just discussing the local news."

Andrew sighed and sat down, "I was looking at your back issues of the Torch, very interesting news."

Chloe nodded, "I think it began when the Meteor shower hit, did you know about that?"

"Yeah," Andrew muttered, "I heard about it and Peter told me that he was hunting for some meteor rocks, he wanted me to send him some."

"Well," Chloe said, "I have a theory that those rocks did some really weird things Andrew. I'm going to show you my Wall of Weird sometime; it has everything I recorded about this town."

Andrew nodded and said, "I was going to collect the rocks sometime soon."

"No," Clark said, "Umm, even though they are reported to be harmless I don't believe a word of it, you could put your cousin in danger."

"Umm, well I might still look for them," Andrew said smiling, "After all Peter's a scientist at heart and he really wants some of them."

"Okay," Chloe said, "I'll help you look for them tomorrow Andrew, do you want to come with us Clark?"

"No thanks," Clark said smiling, "I got chores tomorrow but maybe you guys could visit me there instead of collecting rocks?"

Andrew nodded, "Sounds alright I suppose."

Chloe sighed, "Sure, sounds alright, though rock hunting actually sounds better."

Pete looked up and said, "Hey, don't worry Andrew, I know where there's a bunch of rocks if you want me to get some for you I could, I'm not busy tomorrow."

"Sure," Andrew said, "If you want I can pay you for the rocks you find, Peter and I had a bit of a business venture in New York so I might be able to pay fifty dollars for about five large rocks, is that alright?"

Pete's face lit up and said, "Sure but you don't need to pay me but I'll take the money if you want to pay."

Andrew nodded while Clark looked a bit worried, as Andrew got up to leave Clark followed him outside and said, "Why is your cousin so interested in the rocks?"

"Umm because they came from space," Andrew said, "I'm surprised he didn't go out collecting them when he visited before."

"Well they're, umm, just rocks," Clark said quietly, "Sure they glow green but other than that there's no reason to send them to your cousin."

Andrew smiled, "Well, Peter wants some to study."

Clark looked at Andrew and said, "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Andrew nodded and walked home, he hoped Peter could help explain what, and if, those rocks were dangerous.

The next day Andrew got up, sent a couple emails to Peter, M.J and Uncle Ben and Aunt May and got out, he saw Chloe looking up the Daily Bugle's website and reading more about Spider man.

He looked at her and said, "The Bugle's a rag."

"I know," Chloe said, "From what I've seen all the guy tries to help people and J Jonah Jameson tries to attack him, like the headline: Threat or Menace? But they got good pictures of the guy."

Andrew nodded, smiled and whispered, "Peter's the one taking the pictures, he's still freelance though and Mr Jameson isn't paying that well yet."

"Well, Peter sure as hell deserves more money," Chloe said, "These pictures are wonderful," and as she walked off she said, "Umm, are you ready to visit the Kent's?"

"I suppose," Andrew said, "Though honestly I prefer to go hunting for those rocks today."

She smiled and said, "It might not be that bad, Clark honestly wants to make friends with you."

Andrew nodded, as they got into the car Chloe smiled, "So have you heard anything from Sunnydale?"

"No," Andrew sighed, "I guess Jonathon's busy at collage, he was disappointed that he didn't get to go to UCLA and, thought it's weird actually, a lot of the graduating class ended up going to Sunnydale University."

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe they wanted to stay near home, it happens."

Andrew smiled a bit and nodded, "I just wish Jonathon would message me back, I'm worried about him."

"He will, in time," Chloe said smiling, "Just give him time."

Andrew nodded, though he was still a bit worried about Jonathon back in Sunnydale, he felt horrible as he had been so busy that he barely talked to Jonathon in two weeks.

As they drove Andrew chatted about what he had heard from New York and how Peter was doing.

"Why does Peter's friend, M.J want to keep in contact with you Andrew?" Chloe asked, "I mean you met her once, right?"

Andrew nodded and said, "She wanted to make friends with me apparently, she remembered me from when we were little and Tucker put spiders in her hair."

Chloe made a face and said, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

When they came to the farm Andrew sighed, "Farm time." As he got out he saw Clark walking outside wearing the normal clothes he associated Clark with: the blue shirt, red jacket and blue jeans.

Clark looked at Chloe and Andrew; he smiled at them both and said, "Hey guys."

Andrew bounded out and smiled at Clark and said, "Really nice of you to invite us here for the day rather than go hunting for meteor rocks."

Clark smiled sheepishly, he wasn't going to let Andrew know but he stopped Pete from getting the samples Andrew wanted to get for his cousin.

"But anyways," Clark said, "Do you like swimming Andrew?"

"Sure, I could go swimming," Andrew shrugged, "But where?"

"Umm, the lake," Clark grinned, "But do you have a suit or something?"

"Yeah, I do," Andrew said, "But I don't know if we can get it from home right now."

"Don't worry Andrew," Clark grinned, "I got a spare pair of trunks."

Clark dashed in to get the trunks and said good bye to his parents, he looked at Chloe and said, "You coming too?"

"No," Chloe said, "I do have to go back and get my bathing suit."

Clark grinned, "You're with me then Andrew," he said as he ushered Andrew into the truck.

Andrew waved at Chloe and said, "See ya at the lake then."

As they headed off Clark rattled question after question, trying to start a conversation.

"So you want to know about Uncle Ben and Aunt May?" Andrew asked Clark after the last question.

"Yeah, I mean I know a bit about them from Chloe," Clark sighed, "But yeah, I'd lie to know more about them."

"Aunt May and Uncle Ben," Andrew smiled, "They were great for Peter to be raised by after his parents died, they took him in unconditionally, they loved him like their own and they are close, even though the family is going through some troubles they are still close and optimistic."

"Troubles?" Clark muttered, "What kind of troubles?"

"Umm, Uncle Ben was laid off after thirty-five years of work by Oscorp," Andrew growled, "In that way they don't have to pay him his pension. Aunt May and Uncle Ben should be in Florida right now, not in danger of being evicted."

"Oscorp?" Clark muttered, "Sorry, I don't know them."

"Yeah, they're east coast big shots really," Andrew sighed, "Peter's the best friend of Harry Osborn and, from what I learned, Harry's not a happy boy as Norman Osborn is critical to say the least."

'Like Lex,' Clark thought, remembering of all the times Lex told Clark his own problems with Lionel.

Andrew sighed, "Harry told me to tell Lex that Harry owed him some money, so they probably know about each other."

'Might have to ask Lex,' Clark thought as they got to the lake.

"Hey," Andrew yelled, "Where are the changing rooms?"

"Yeah," Clark grinned, "In the forest," and watched Andrew rush behind a bush and begin to change.

Clark stared at Andrew as he came out and he was impressed; the muscles weren't super lumpy but Andrew was built nicely, he looked at Andrew said, "The muscle fairy, right?"

"Yep," Andrew laughed, "And she blessed my cousin Peter too."

Andrew did a restrained jump into the water and groaned, 'It's perfect,' he thought as he swam through the warm water. He heard a splashing sound and saw Clark swimming in the water, he grinned and splashed Clark playfully as he swam away to get away from Clark's splash.

Clark smiled as Andrew splashed him again and splashed back.

As they swam through the water Andrew smiled, a nice perfect day, he was thinking that nothing could spoil this day when he saw a car pull up and he saw that Lana girl come out, Clark stared at her and changed, he wasn't as playful anymore as he stared at her and a small dark place inside of Andrew hated her so much right now.

Lana came to the beach and smiled as she saw Clark swimming with Andrew and waved at them.

Andrew suddenly got out of the lake causing Lana to stare at him appreciatively, those clothes he wore covered up way too much but Lana thought she could change that.

Clark looked confused and yelled, "Andrew, get back in the water."

Andrew sighed, "Sure," as he jumped back into the water, 'Maybe I could get Clark to play with me again," Andrew thought as he swam under Clark and splashed him again.

Clark grinned as they began to splash each other

Lana watched smiling and rolled out a beach towel and began to lie in the sunlight, loving the warmth and the sight of both Andrew and Clark in the water.

Andrew sighed as they finally got out of the water and sat on the pier while Clark talked to Lana about something.

'Please,' Andrew prayed silently, 'Have Chloe get here soon, for me to talk to someone.'

Lana came over and said, "Andrew, I was hoping to say hi to you again, how's life in Smallville treating you?"

"Umm, good," Andrew murmured, "Just thinking about heading home soon."

"Oh, really?" Clark said a bit disappointed, "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

Andrew tested the water with his toe and muttered, "Umm, well, I was going to check if Pete got those meteor rocks for me."

Clark became guarded and said, "Andrew please, those rocks are worthless, don't pay good money on postage for them."

"I told you," Andrew grinned, "They're for my cousin, he really wants things from space."

Clark looked worried, he didn't want Andrew, or even his cousin, getting hurt by the meteorites or meteor freaks appearing in New York, he shuddered at the thought and he vaguely wondered if he could stop Andrew from being interested in the rocks.

"Look, he is a big geek about space things Clark," Andrew smiled slightly, "And he was so cool to me, I want to send him something he'd love."

Lana sighed and said, "Well Andrew is right Clark, I'm betting his cousin would love something that nearly destroyed our town."

Andrew winced, "I don't mean like that! He wanted to study them I mean."

"Don't worry Andrew," Lana said, "I'm on your side. It's just really awkward; when someone brings the meteor storm up I feel like trying to avoid the whole magazine cover."

Andrew stared, "Magazine cover?"

"Oh yeah," Lana said, "On the day it happened I was dressed like a fairy princess and my aunt and I went out to see my mom and dad coming in from Metropolis, when we were there, there was a rumble in the sky and the water tower was destroyed."

Lana stopped talking as the memories hit her, Andrew stared down and Clark sighed, "Apparently someone saw her crying and, well, they decided to take her picture and it ended up nationwide on covers called: _Tragedy in the Heartland."_

'Ouch,' Andrew thought, 'That had to hurt, being reminded about that day.'

Clark sighed and said, "I have to help my dad with some things so I have to get home, Andrew do you want a ride or something?"

"Sure Clark," Andrew said as he ran into the bushes, got dressed and walked out.

Lana shook her head and said, "Andrew, you really need to get new clothes as those old ones are too small for you, maybe I could take you shopping in Metropolis or something like that?"

Andrew looked unsure, he wasn't crazy about spending time with Lana when Clark spoke up and said, "Sounds good, maybe I could come along with you?"

Lana smiled and, "Maybe Chloe could come along."

After Andrew got into Clark's truck and was driven home he saw Chloe holding several meteors, she grinned and said, "Pete didn't get them because he came down with a cold or something like that, so I got the rocks for you."

"Cool," Andrew grinned, "Thank you so much Chloe, you are so cool," he said as he grabbed the rocks and began to package them up for sending to Peter so he could study them.

"Don't you know it but you tell Peter that he owes me an interview with Harry Osborn for this," she laughed.

Before Andrew headed upstairs he froze and said, "I think your friend Lana wants take me shopping for clothes, she has a problem with how I dress."

"Well Andrew," Chloe said, "You need some new clothes as those don't fit you anymore and I'll come with you."

"Thank you," Andrew said, "She's bringing Clark along and he might think flannel works for me."

Chloe laughed and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure you're fashionable."

That night Andrew slipped on his costume and sighed, 'Time to go patrolling,' and jumped out of window and swung from tree to tree to go look for trouble. As he patrolled town he sighed, 'Someone must be fighting these meteor freaks or whatever they were calling them?'

He realized he was near the Luthor Mansion, he froze and landed on the wall and as he quietly climbed he realized that Clark was visiting Lex, he looked surprised as he watched them play a bit of pool and talk, he crawled down carefully to see a bit better.

'Now,' Andrew thought, 'This will be interesting to find out how they became friends.'

As he watched them he heard a smashing sound, he looked over and said, "Well, this is unexpected."

Clark and Lex rushed to the room and saw a man holding a gun at Lex's butler and yelling at Lex to show him where the money was.

Before Lex could answer a web reached out and snatched the gun out of the man's hand.

"Well, well," Andrew grinned, "I didn't know this was part of the tour group sir," he said smiling, "But I might mention that we shouldn't have left the group."

The man pulled a knife and Andrew smiled, "A knife? Isn't that interesting? I thought since I disarmed you quickly enough that you and I could talk this out, I mean first of all you're robbing the Luthor's, that probably isn't a good thing to do, know what I mean?"

"What the hell do you care if I rob a guy who can afford it you freak?" the man said snarling.

"Nothing, I suppose," Andrew said, "But what happens next? Will you kill someone next time? Or what happens when you need money again? Who gets hurt that time?"

Lex put his hand out and said, "Listen to the," he looked at Andrew, "The man?"

Andrew nodded, Lex said, "If you let my butler go we can talk this out, maybe help you."

'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'This guy is no Norman Osborn as Norman would've killed the guy. Maybe he's on the up and up.'

The man nodded, "I guess so," and to make sure Andrew shot a web out and pulled the knife out of the guy's hand.

Lex looked at Andrew and said, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, I'm Lex Luthor."

Andrew nodded and smiled, "Your friendly neighbourhood web slinger sir," he jumped outside and said, "Nice to meet you."

'Cool,' Andrew smiled, 'I'm so glad I stopped some bad things from happening,' he thought as he sat on the tree, he was about the swing home he saw Clark below him.

Andrew smiled, 'He's looking for me,' he thought, he slid down a webline and said, "Howdy green eyes, you lookin for me?"

Clark looked behind him and saw the Scarlet Spider looking at him, he stammered, "Umm, I was going to say thanks, for what you did there."

"Well," Andrew grinned, "It's nice to be thanked, especially by such a handsome man but hey you look down, what's the matter sport?"

Clark looked at him and sighed, "Nothing."

"You sure about that sport? Cause," Andrew said, "You can talk to me if you want but not tonight, it's late and I got stuff to do tomorrow," and as he swung off he said, "Be good green eyes."

Clark blushed, 'What is with that guy and calling him green eyes? Is he trying to flirt or is he just playing with me?'

Andrew swung home and saw Chloe on the front step and smiled, 'I'll say hi to her as the Scarlet Spider,' he slid down and said, "Evening miss."

Chloe gasped and stammered, "Oh my god! Just wait right here," she rushed over and grabbed a camera; she came back and saw him still sitting upside down, looking at her and waving.

"Hold still," Chloe said, "So I can get a good picture."

As she took the picture Andrew grinned and said, "Cheese," while holding his hand in the peace sign."

Chloe smiled a bit and said, "Eccentric, aren't you?"

"Don't you know it ma'am," Andrew said, "But hey, I'll see you around."

With that he swung away, backtracked and crawled into his bedroom and moaned, "Nice night, nice night." As he fell asleep he decided that he'd send the rocks tomorrow to Peter and began to snore. 

TBC 

Andrew is going to meet the Red K infected Clark, how will Andrew handle Kal? Or will Kal handle the Scarlet Spider?

In the next few chapters a few characters from the Spiderman universe will be visiting Smallville. 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

AN: This chapter takes place during the episode "Red." 

Chapter 5 

A week later after Andrew sent the meteor rocks to Peter he got a grateful Email from Peter about the rocks.

_Hey Andrew, I owe you one for these rocks; tell Chloe that if I can swing the interview with Harry for her I will. _

Andrew grinned, 'At least he got the stones,' he got off on the computer and got ready for school, he ran out to join Chloe who grinned and said, "Andrew, we're getting our class rings today."

"Umm, really?" Andrew smiled, "That's cool."

"So," Chloe said, "I thought for an early birthday present I'd get a ring for you."

"No," Andrew said, "They're too expensive and I got one of the rings from Sunnydale."

"Nah," Chloe said, "You're a Smallville boy now so Smallville rings for you."

Andrew shrugged and said, "I guess so but they look cheap Chloe."

She smiled as they got into her car and Andrew said, "Umm, yeah, I got a reply from Peter about the rocks, he's enjoying them and said he'll try to swing the interview for you."

When they got to school Lana smiled at Andrew while leading a new girl in, Chloe smiled, "Lana's taking a shine to you, which is good I guess."

"Yeah, she's been nice," Andrew said and as they walked into the Torch's office Andrew looked at the picture she took of the Scarlet Spider that she had blown up into a poster and laughed a bit.

"What?" Chloe grinned, "I actually like the guy; he's pretty funny, he's friendly and I'd love to get to know him better through a nice interview."

As they sat down Andrew and Chloe were looking over the school newspaper reports they'd have to do for the Torch.

Chloe sat down and moaned, "We need to get a new photographer, these pictures are getting sloppy, know what I mean?"

Andrew looked at some of the photos, nodded and said, "Too bad Peter isn't here, he's getting better and better though J Jonah Jameson isn't paying any better."

"He should switch newspapers," Chloe muttered, "The Bugle's a rag half the time and the other half is trash."

"Prejudiced," Andrew smirked, "A bit? I mean the checks are helping Uncle Ben and Aunt May out."

"Yeah, well let's buy our three hundred and fifty dollar class rings that we'll wear once and forget for the rest of our lives," Chloe grinned.

"Indeed," Andrew giggled a bit as they walked out and saw Pete and Clark looking at the rings, Andrew heard Clark talking about his father telling him that it was his choice what to do with the ring.

Chloe whispered, "Ten bucks says the stone isn't real?"

"I don't take sucker bets with you," Andrew said smiling at her; he watched Clark put on the ring and swore that Clark's eyes turned red for a moment but shook his head.

As they walked off Andrew felt a tingling in the back of his head, he looked back and saw Clark talking to the new girl. He realized that the buzzing in his head was his spider sense tingling and sighed, 'Why did I let Peter name every power we were demonstrating?' And swore to himself that if Peter made a spider car he'd be in trouble.

'It's weird,' Andrew though, 'The buzzing is getting louder and louder and it only did this when I'm in personal danger,' he stared at Clark worriedly, 'What the hell?' he thought nervously.

Chloe looked at Andrew and said, "Are you alright Andrew? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Fine," Andrew moaned as they left he shook his head clear as the buzzing ended.

Later as they sat to lunch Pete came over and said, "Guys, have you seen Clark around? He's been acting really weird."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I saw him talking to that girl, the one with Lana."

"Okay," Pete said, "It was weird; he bought that ring, which by the way is way too expensive."

Andrew nodded, "Okay, I guess I could look for him, I don't mind cutting school today."

Pete smiled and said, "Thanks Andrew."

Andrew snuck out of school, rushed home and put the suit on, he sighed, 'Time for a daytime mission,' as he jumped out and went looking for Clark.

He swung to the Kent home first and was on top of the barn looking around when he heard the Kent's arguing about something in the barn, he kept quiet and listened quietly to the argument, he heard something about rings too expensive and Clark was supposed to be here for chores.

'What the hell?' Andrew thought as he heard a sonic boom and thought he saw a blur and decided to follow it, Andrew swung after it groaning, "Super speed sure beats web slinging."

It was getting dark by the time he got to the Talon, Andrew panted a bit as he landed and groaned as he was still in his good suit, he undressed in the back and decided that a change would always be needed.

When Andrew came in Clark grinned and said, "Andrew, these old maids don't want to have any fun and I bet a big city boy like you would love to have some fun, maybe a drink with me at the Wild Coyote? It's a country and western bar and I've always wanted to have a nice cold drink there and these guys want to study. It's boring and I want to have fun."

Andrew's spider sense was buzzing, almost screaming warnings at him.

"Clark," Andrew said softly, "You aren't being yourself, maybe you should have a lay down or something like that."

"Nah Andrew," Clark said, "Maybe we could go Spider hunting? I wouldn't mind finding out who the Scarlet Spider is."

Chloe whispered it's like he's boozed up or something

Andrew shook his head as his Spider sense screamed warnings; he looked at Clark and grinned.

"Andrew, I'm beginning to think you don't like me and that hurts, I like you," Clark smirked, "But anyways I'll see you later Andrew," and he walked out.

Andrew breathed deeply as the buzzing disappeared; he shook his head and sighed angrily, 'This is pathetic, what is going on? Nothing scares me that much, nothing.

Chloe drove him home and Andrew rushed off and called Peter.

Peter answered, "Andrew, what's wrong?" and he listened to what Andrew's Spider sense was doing to him and muttered, "It only activates when we are in extreme danger like there's this guy, the Green Goblin, he's dangerous and it's been tough."

"But," Andrew said, "This is hard, the guy who's freaking me out is a farmboy from Kansas and yeah, he's nice, usually but today he did an about face in personality."

"Jeez," Peter said, "You need me to help you Andrew? I can get on a plane, maybe the two of us can figure out."

"No," Andrew sighed and said, "If this Green Goblin is so dangerous then you need to be there."

"Yeah," Peter said, "But be careful, okay Andrew?"

Andrew whispered, "Yeah I'm will Peter but you be careful too."

"By the way," Peter whispered, "I know your birthday's coming up soon and I might have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Andrew grinned, "What kind of surprise?"

Peter hung up leaving Andrew a bit frustrated and he sighed as he put his costume on and swung out to begin his patrol plus keeping an eye out for Clark, he was a bit worried about Clark's behaviour.

As he began his patrol he was enjoying the warm air as he swung towards the Kent farm first, he sighed as he listened to the Kent's talking, he heard a sound coming from the barn and his curiosity was piqued.

He crawled up the wall and stared over the wall and saw Clark sitting in a pile of goodies; new television, games and other things. His eyes widened, 'Where did he get the money for all of these expensive toys?' He saw two credit cards on the table next to Clark.

Thankfully Clark was too busy playing his games to notice Andrew crawling in and looking at the cards, he notice that they belonged to Clark's parents.

'Wow,' Andrew thought, 'I rebelled once but I didn't take the credit cards and go on a little shopping spree.'

Andrew crawled outside when Clark yelled, "Leaving so soon?"

Suddenly Andrew's Spider sense started buzzing, he looked at Clark and saw his eyes flash red and noticed that the red stone flashed too.

"Well," Andrew stammered gathering his courage, "I heard some noise as I was swinging in," he looked around, "And imagine my surprise to see you lying in a pile of goodies."

Clark smiled and said, "You going to stay for a bit Scarlet Spider or you going to leave? Because I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay for some fun."

Andrew grinned, "Well, that's the wrong thing to say Green eyes; someone might take that the wrong way."

"What if I want you take it the wrong way?" Clark grinned sauntering towards him with a look on his face.

"Holy Hannah!" Andrew yelled turning red in the face, "Sorry Green eyes, not ready for that yet."

Andrew did a back flip to keep out of Clark's reach, Clark laughed a bit and said, "You seem pretty flexible, how flexible can you get?"

"Damn," Andrew muttered as his sense screamed for him to flee, he whispered, "Sorry Green Eyes," and suddenly sprayed web into his eyes and swung away.

Clark pulled the web off and muttered, "Pretty damn strong stuff," and pulled at it, 'It's almost like steel,' he thought as he pulled and tested it for a moment.

Andrew swung away and landed near the highway panting, "What's with Clark and my spider sense?" and swung home.

The next morning Andrew headed to school with Chloe, who was still a bit freaked out over how Clark was acting. As they walked to the building his Spider sense began to buzz again and he saw Clark pull up in a motorcycle, as he watch Clark walk towards the school he noticed Jonathon Kent pulling up in a truck and he looked pissed.

'Well,' Andrew thought, 'Shopping spree with the credit cards, someone is in trouble.'

Clark suddenly pushed Jonathon into the car door and Pete ran over and helped him up and Clark disappeared.

Andrew went to school wondering what was going when Chloe stopped him and said, "Hey Andrew, we're getting our money back, these so called "rubies" are meteor rocks."

Before Andrew could say anything Pete walked in and said, "Chloe, are you sure about that? I mean meteor rocks are green not red."

Listening in Chloe smiled, "You can read all about it: the "rubies" are meteor rocks found near a pond and they are red," and held out a raw untouched sample which Andrew looked at, she smiled, "I'm going to send it to Peter, he seemed grateful about the green rocks so maybe I'll send him some red rocks."

Pete rushed out holding the sample Chloe had.

Andrew stared at her and said, "Well, maybe he wanted it for himself?"

"Yeah, well I'm forcing a recall on these rings," Chloe said smirking, "But that means I still owe you a birthday present."

Andrew laughed, "Cool, at least I can get rid of this ring."

Chloe nodded and sighed, "So do you think Clark's on drugs or something?"

"I don't think so," Andrew said, "He doesn't look like the type for it to me but I could be wrong."

"I hope," Andrew mumbled, his head still ringing from his spider sense going out of control.

Andrew and Chloe spent the day trying to find out more about the red rocks and how they were different from the Green rocks.

Chloe smiled as she listened to Andrew talk about what Peter was learning from the rocks and she said, "You're gonna blow Peter's mind with the fact that there are red rocks."

"Yeah," Andrew grinned, "He was beyond excited about the green rocks and I'll send him one of the red rocks too."

Chloe grinned, "So, what else did Peter say about the rocks?"

"Nothing," Andrew said, "He's been trying to suggest a surprise for my birthday."

"Ooh, you think he's planning on visiting?" Chloe laughed, "I mean it'd be nice if we could see him again."

"Not really," Andrew said, "He's busy with something in New York," while remembering about the Green Goblin.

Later that day Andrew decided to go look for Clark, the last two days kinda freaked him out and he wanted to make sure Clark was alright. As he swung through the trees he saw that Clark was in his barn.

Andrew stared at Clark who looked miserable, really miserable. He swung to the barn and Andrew clung to the wall and was surprised, 'No buzzing?' He crawled over and saw that all the toys were gone.

He smiled, "Hey Green Eyes, you're looking pretty down today."

Clark looked at him and muttered, "I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't in my right mind."

Andrew smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better Green Eyes and I guess no more goodies?"

"No," Clark said embarrassed, "I returned them all and thankfully got my parent's money back."

"Good to hear," Andrew smiled, "But hey, I guessed you weren't feeling like yourself Green eyes."

"No, it wasn't like that," Clark muttered, "I felt more like myself than I ever did before."

"Oh?" Andrew teased, "So you meant to come on to me?" He smiled at Clark's blush and said, "I honestly thought you were drugged. But hey, try to find a balance between being a little less uptight and psychotic."

Clark turned a bit red and he whispered, "Thanks for being nice to me, I doubt Lana or my friends will forgive me."

"Hey, well," Andrew said, "I'm sure they will eventually."

Clark muttered, "Lana won't unless I explain it to her and I can't explain it to her."

"Thanks anyways," Clark muttered as the Scarlet Spider started to swing away.

Andrew smiled slightly, turned around and said, "You want a ride somewhere? I promise I won't let you fall."

"Umm, no thanks," Clark said shaking his head nervously, "I'm afraid of heights."

Andrew smiled, "Come on," he said while holding his hand out, "You might enjoy it and I won't let you fall, I promise."

Clark wondered what it would feel like and whispered, "You're sure I won't fall?"

Andrew shook his head, "I promise you that I won't drop you."

Clark took Andrew's hand and Andrew smiled, "Hold on," and leapt out and began to swing from tree to tree.

"You know," Andrew said, "In Metropolis this would be more fun, way more fun as we could leap off buildings and swing from building to building."

As they swung Andrew whispered, "Clark, don't close your eyes, it's a beautiful sight and the lights of Smallville are just ahead."

Clark looked around and saw that they were getting to Smallville, he looked at Clark who was looking around in amazement, "This is beautiful."

"Still afraid of heights?" Andrew said as he landed on the top of the courthouse.

Clark shook his head and Andrew sighed, "When I first started to swing I was clumsy; crashing into things all the time and nearly wrecked a bookshelf with my web."

"Oh?" Clark said as he remembered his own mistakes with his own powers and sighed about all the broken plates and mailboxes.

"Nice sight," Andrew said, "You can barely make out the lights from Metropolis. Really nice, you want to stay here for a moment or do you want to continue the trip?"

Andrew hoisted Clark up and said, "Remember to hold on tightly," and started to swing, he felt Clark hold strengthen on him and laughed slightly as Clark held on to him, "You having fun Clark?"

"Yeah," Clark muttered, "Still a bit of afraid of heights."

"Remember Clark," Andrew said, "I promise you I won't let you fall."

Clark smiled and held him tightly as he looked at the people below him and he gulped as he was a bit nervous and they swung towards the Talon. Andrew whispered, "One day we can visit Metropolis and I'll show you some web slinging if you want to explore skyscrapers."

As they headed back to Clark's home and Andrew smiled, "A good night, wasn't it Clark?" he dropped off Clark and said, "Remember, your friends will forgive you."

They looked at each other for a moment and Andrew smiled slightly as Clark stared at him, he leaned in and whispered, "Be good Green Eyes," and jumped off and began to swing away.

Andrew smiled as he got home and put his regular clothes on; he went to check his Email and froze, 'Something from MJ?'

_Hey Andrew, well I guess Peter told you but I'm doing a show in Metropolis and I'd like to come out and visit you but you'll have to put up with Harry, I think he's going to be with me and I got some birthday cards from your aunt and uncle and Peter so I'll be there soon._

TBC 

Poll questions: How should Mary Jane and Harry's visit to Smallville go? Should Lex meet up with Harry? Why was Andrew's spider sense going off around Kal? 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 6 

Andrew was hopping around getting ready to meet MJ; he couldn't believe that she was coming here to Smallville just to drop off Birthday cards.

Chloe watched Andrew literally jumping off the walls and she smiled, "What's got you so excited?"

"Umm, one of Peter's and, I guess, my friend's is coming over to visit, she has to do a show in Metropolis and since she was here she wanted say hi."

"You need a ride or something like that?" Chloe grinned, "Or are you gonna hoof it? I am kinda busy right now."

"Sure," Andrew said as he ran outside and waved goodbye to her.

As he ran to the Talon, the place where they were going to meet, he was happy to get some news from Uncle Ben and Aunt May, plus she might know what Peter had in store for him.

Andrew dashed past Clark and said, "Hi, bye Clark, talk later."

Clark smiled a bit and said, "What was that about?"

"Oh," Chloe said, "A friend of his from New York, she's bringing him some presents from his family there."

"Why?" Clark said, "Sorry, just curious."

Chloe smiled, "His birthday is next week, it's why I bought him the ring."

Clark looked up and said, "Oh, that's nice," and decided that he'd have to wish Andrew a happy birthday.

Andrew bounded downtown excitedly, he wanted to see what Peter had sent him and MJ, she was nice enough he thought but hopefully Harry wasn't with her, he did like the guy but the guy seemed so miserable half the time.

As he got into the coffee house he sat down and waited patiently, Lana came over and said, "Hey Andrew, what a surprise to see you here without Chloe."

"Oh hello," Andrew said quietly, "And yeah, I'm waiting a friend from New York, she's bringing some stuff for me."

"That sounds exciting," Lana said, "Well; I'll get you something sweet."

Andrew nodded, when he saw MJ come in he recognized her instantly as she hadn't changed too much, she walked in and said, "Hey Andrew."

Lana stared a bit at the beautiful woman who came right up to Andrew carrying several bags and followed by a man who had a look on his face.

"Hey Andrew," Harry said, "Peter says Happy Birthday and he said to give you this package," and tossed him a package.

"Nice to see you too," Andrew said surprised, "You came with MJ?"

"Course I did," Harry said, "The way Peter was going about this little shithole town I was sure you'd be knee deep in cow shit."

MJ noticed the look some people gave him; she looked at him and said, "Harry, it's a very nice town."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure it is," and sat down and muttered, "Do they even make good lattes here or what?"

Andrew sighed; he looked at the box and the bags and said, "Doing some shopping?"

"Of course," MJ said, "I know your family doesn't have much so I decided to get you some things."

Harry shrugged, "We should've gotten him a car, the only good vehicle here would probably be a pickup truck from the fucking forties."

MJ shook her head and said, "Sorry, he had a very bad flight here."

"I'll bet," Andrew said as Harry shrugged.

"But anyways," MJ said, "How has Smallville treated you Andrew? I must say you look good, better than you did in New York."

Harry nodded and said, "Jeez Andrew, you were a fucking rail when I saw you last. What kind of drugs did you use?"

"Nothing," Andrew said, "Just good old fashioned work here."

"Okay Andrew," Harry said, "But if you want out of this town just call me and we have you in the lap of culture again."

"So," Andrew said ignoring Harry, "MJ, how's life? I heard it was a bit rough."

"It was," MJ said, "But Harry helped me meet the right people."

Andrew grinned and said, "Well, I did tell Mr Luthor what you said to me."

Harry smiled, 'I'll have to look Lex up again, maybe we can raise a little hell together.'

As Lana brought the coffee back she smiled at them and walked off, MJ smiled Andrew, "How is school treating you? Is it a good school? Sorry, your Aunt wanted to know."

"Yeah, it's fine," Andrew said, "Friendly people, good staff."

As Andrew looked at the cards he saw that Uncle Ben and Aunt May had slipped in a twenty dollar bill and Peter had slipped in several of his photos of Spiderman, Andrew grinned, 'He's getting good at taking Spiderman's photos.'

They talked and Harry shrugged, "I'm going to find Lex, you can keep MJ company Andrew," and walked off.

"So," Andrew said, "You and Harry?"

She nodded, "Yeah but it's hard; he's usually sweet but when his father's around he changes in a big way but usually he's very sweet."

"I'll bet," Andrew grumbled, "But why's he so miserable today?"

"His father laid into him for dating me again," MJ said, "But yeah, its old news; he never liked me that much."

As they talked Clark came in by himself and noticed Andrew talking to a red headed woman, he walked over and said, "Hi Andrew, is this your friend from New York?"

She smiled, "Hello, I'm Mary Jane Watson; it's nice to meet you."

"Oh hi, I'm Clark Kent," he said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," MJ said, "But yeah Andrew we don't have much time to chat. I'm afraid another reason why Harry is so nervous is because Norman came with us to discuss business with Lionel."

Andrew sighed and said, "Sounds lovely, who knows what they were planning to do here. I mean I doubt Smallville wants an Oscorp plant here for any reason even it's for jobs, I've heard bad things."

Before Clark could ask Andrew what bad things when they heard a voice say, "All true, Oscorp's reputation has more black marks than Luthorcorp's."

"Lex?" Clark said surprised, "What's up?"

Lex walked over and said, "Mr Wells, a lot of those rumours you hear about them are true," he looked at Clark and smiled, "Oscorp is a military contractor, mostly, they've been hinting about building a plant here."

"Well Lex," Harry said as he came in, "This shithole of a town can use the extra work, can't it?"

"Yes," Lex said, "It needs to have a weapons plant that will make it the target of, which terrorist groups are fighting you now? I seemed to have lost track, and the environmental groups."

Harry smirked, "Please, like Luthorcorp is innocent in any way?"

Lex shrugged and said, "I admit it but we don't try to hide it behind gaudy festivals and besides, how is Oscorp doing? Didn't the entire board of directors get murdered by a green man?"

Clark looked surprised as MJ nodded, "Yeah, it happened. If Spiderman hadn't been there it would've been worse for the people visiting."

Lex and Harry stared at each other for a moment; Harry brushed some of his hair away and said, "Andrew, Peter said that you have a cousin who'd like an interview with me?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said

"Cool, tell her that it's a sure thing, tomorrow," Harry said, "Besides, she might want to interview someone worthwhile."

Lex smiled a bit and said, "Andrew, tell Chloe that the Torch's issue is going to be good because I'm coming in to offer a counterpoint to his views."

"Oh and," Lex smiled, "Here's your two hundred dollars Harry."

As Harry left he looked at MJ and smiled a bit and said, "We're staying at what counts for a hotel in this town, you know the one?"

Lex smiled a bit and sat down, "Same old Harry; he blames the world for why he doesn't have any friends but he keeps alienating everyone."

MJ smiled and said, "Harry's been under a lot of stress lately what with the attack and all, plus he didn't like the fact that Spiderman saved me when he couldn't."

"Mary Jane Watson," Lex smiled, "Don't blame this on Harry's stress, when I met him some years ago we had things in common and we made friends, we vowed not to become our fathers. He's still a friend but I haven't seen him in years and Dad hates the Osborn family.

"So what happens to Smallville?" Clark muttered, "Will your father allow Oscorp to build here?"

"No," Lex said, "He wouldn't if he had a choice in the matter but unfortunately he can't stop Oscorp from building here, I think they want some Luthorcorp's resources."

Clark shuddered a bit and said, "Sounds lovely," knowing full well what might happen.

MJ smiled, "Andrew, I have some presents from your family but I think the sweater your Aunt May made for you might be a little small now."

Andrew turned pink and nodded as he opened the package and saw a warm wool sweater, he sighed, "Wool? Why did it have to be wool?"

"This is from Peter," MJ said as she pulled out a box, "He said it would amuse you plus he said he sent you a couple things through the mail."

Andrew tore apart the wrapping and saw a Spiderman action figure; he looked at her and muttered, "When did they start making these things?"

Lex looked at the toy and said, "Well, he bears a striking resemblance to the Scarlet Spider here."

MJ looked up and said, "Scarlet Spider?"

"This," Lex said as he pulled out a copy of the Torch and showed it to her, "I've been looking to find out more information on him and also a way to thank him for stopping a robbery at my home."

She looked at the picture and said, "Well, first of all I love his costume but I like Spiderman's better but that might be because he personally saved my life and that makes me biased, I think."

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "Spiderman's great."

"But," MJ smiled, "Your Uncle Ben made this for you," and pulled out a large flat package, Andrew opened it up and smiled.

Clark looked at the large handcrafted wooden frame, in the center was a large picture that had Andrew, as a boy, sitting at a park with his family, Clark recognized Peter and smiled a bit, it looked like a loving kind hearted family.

Andrew excitedly pointed at Peter and his aunt and uncle and Lex nodded, "Very good craftsmanship, your uncle has talent."

"Now my present," MJ said smiling as she pulled out a giftcard for a very large department store.

Andrew stammered at the amount on it: it was five hundred dollars. He looked at her and MJ sighed, "Okay, from me and Harry."

Lex smiled and said, "Please tell me Harry had to buy this for him?"

"Please," MJ smiled, "Harry wanted to get him a car for him so he can escape from Hicksville, USA. I talked him out of it but unfortunately Harry's learning one of Norman's lessons: if you got it, flaunt it."

Andrew sighed, "Harry seemed a bit nicer when I was New York."

MJ sighed, "He was really sweet but he's becoming more like his father though."

"Probably not for the best either," Lex sighed, "He is me basically, except for the hair and the fact that my father sought to keep me under control, however Norman keeps telling Harry to not be ashamed of who he is but Harry takes it too far."

Andrew smiled a bit and said, "I never liked Oscorp particularly, since they fired Uncle Ben after thirty five years of service."

Lex growled, "Sounds like Norman Osborn to me, that way he gets to cheat people out of their pensions but I wouldn't worry Clark, my father hates Norman Osborn a lot so he's not going to give Norman anything. Andrew, if your uncle needs anything at all tell him to apply for Luthorcorp, we're going to be opening a factory in New York and a man with your Uncle's years would be welcomed."

"Okay," Andrew said smiling.

As Lex got up he looked at MJ and said, "Ms Watson, can I interest you in dinner tonight?"

"Oh," MJ said smiling, "I'm dating Harry right now or else I would."

Lex smirked, "That's the idea Ms Watson."

She smiled and shook her head and said, "I'm not that kind of girl," and she walked over and gave Andrew a kiss on his cheek and said, "Face it tiger you've hit the jackpot here, don't let Harry or anyone else tell you otherwise."

Andrew smiled a bit and Lex said, "Well Clark, Andrew, I've decided to make friends with that woman," and walked away.

Clark laughed, "I like her but Andrew, that Harry guy is well…"

"A jerk?" Andrew said smiling, "He is a jerk but he's Peter's best friend and I'd love to see Peter make friends other than Harry but right now Harry is Peter's best friend."

"Well," Clark said looking at Andrew's presents, "You need a ride home, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I could," Andrew said as he gathered his presents and followed Clark out to the truck and sighed happily.

As they drove off Clark looked at the Spiderman toy, smiled slightly and said, "I like the Scarlet Spider better."

Andrew smiled at him and said, "Cool, really?"

Clark nodded, remembering the trip he took with the Scarlet Spider he turned a bit pink and muttered, "So Spiderman has the same powers as the Scarlet Spider, right?" Andrew nodded and Clark sighed, "You think they're related or something?"

Andrew smiled, "Not sure Clark, maybe."

As they got to Chloe's house Andrew smiled and said, "Thanks for the ride, maybe we can talk later."

"Oh Andrew," Clark mumbled, "Happy birthday I guess?"

"It's not until next week," Andrew said, "But thanks Clark."

He walked in and Chloe rushed over and said, "Andrew, I owe Peter a big wet kiss for swinging this interview, Harry just called me and I'm in heaven right now."

Andrew smiled and said, "Well you're gonna have to fit Lex there too, he's going to be there to argue or debate, I'm not sure what."

"Even better!" Chloe yelled with delight, "This is going to be _fun!"_

"That's good, I'm glad you're so happy," Andrew said as she hugged him tightly and said, "Now let's see your goodies."

Andrew showed her everything he got and Chloe looked at the gift card and said, "That's going to be useful next week when we get your clothes Andrew." 

Meanwhile in Metropolis MJ was sitting down to dinner with Norman and Harry and she smiled, 'This is awkward,' and said, "So, interesting thing; there's a Kansas version of Spiderman."

Norman looked up and mumbled, "Really? That _is_ interesting, I thought New York had the monopoly on web crawlers and there's one in Metropolis?"

"No," MJ said, "Smallville apparently, he showed up awhile ago. His suit looks different, too red."

"Really?" Norman said eating his steak, "_Very_ interesting and Harry, I heard you will be talking to a Chloe Sullivan tomorrow for a high school newspaper report?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Peter asked me to do a favour for her, his cousin sent some creepy glowing green rocks."

Norman got up and said, "I'll be going to bed, I have to meet Luthor tomorrow and Harry, Lex is going to be there, I want you to humiliate him tomorrow."

"Oh, umm, yeah dad," Harry said, nodding eagerly.

"I'm very proud of you Harry," Norman said and walked out of the room.

MJ sighed as she saw Harry light up at the smallest praise and thought, 'Norman, you manipulative bastard!' 

Andrew was busy patrolling Smallville and smiled a bit, 'It was nice to see MJ again,' but as he swung past the Kent's farm he suddenly froze, there was that buzzing sensation as his spider sense tingled, it wasn't as bad with Clark but it was bad enough.

He swung towards the barn and saw Clark sitting in the loft, he got up and said, "Hello Green eyes, you feeling alright?"

Clark looked startled and said, "Oh hey, didn't expect to see you."

Andrew looked up and smiled slightly and said, "Green Eyes, you're not going crazy again?"

"Umm, no," Clark said, "I'm fine, not going crazy."

"Good Green Eyes," Andrew said quietly, "Keep being good, I prefer my farmboys sweet natured."

Andrew was about to leave when he felt his head buzz, he heard laughter and froze, "Green Eyes, get down!" he shouted as he pushed Clark down.

Clark was surprised by the sudden move when two knives hit the wall.

He looked outside and saw a man in a green suit standing on a floating machine, laughing and pointing at the Scarlet Spider, yelling, _"We have something to talk about, __**you!"**_

Andrew backed away and said, "Who're you?"

The man floated towards him and smiled, "_I'm the Green Goblin, I heard that a certain web crawler might have family out here, but imagine my surprise when I found out that its true_."

Andrew gulped; this guy wasn't any mugger he knew.

"_Now you have potential Spider boy_," the Goblin said wagging his finger, "_And hopefully brains, Spiderman refused my generous offer but you might not_."

Andrew looked at Clark who was looking nervous and said, "What generous offer is that? I really hope it's not for costume designs because you look hideous in that suit."

The Goblin laughed and said, "_Flippant remarks, just like Spiderman but you have potential to listen to me. This miserable little town is, well, too small for you and will stifle you soon enough."_

Andrew kept trying to keep his attention on him rather than Clark and the Goblin smiled and said, "_If you don't agree to my offer then I'm going to take great pleasure in killing everyone in this town, starting with the kid you're protecting!" _

He pulled out an orange bomb in the shape of a pumpkin and tossed towards Clark.

Andrew pulled Clark towards him and leapt towards the floor avoiding the explosion; he looked up and heard the Goblin laughing. Clark struggled to get up and whispered, "My parents!"

"Damn it, stay _here_ Green Eyes!" Andrew said as he got up and swung out, he looked at the destroyed part of the barn and groaned, "Fuck!"

The Goblin laughed manically and said, "_You saved the farmboy? But remember my threat: everyone in this damned town, their heads on your shoulders_."

Andrew jumped towards the Goblin and yelled, "You psycho!" and shot a web at him to pull him off his glider.

"_Really? How am I the Psycho?" _The Goblin laughed, "_I am a man but I have no weakness, no morals to hold me back_," and sent three knives thru the web.

"I think you answered your own damn question," Andrew yelled as he backed away.

Before the Goblin could say a word Andrew heard a loud scream, "Clark!" He looked over and saw the Kent's coming out of their home and Andrew groaned, "Not good, so _not_ good!"

Jonathon saw the plume of smoke coming from his barn and a man in a green suit and Spider fellow fighting in his yard, he saw Clark stumble out of the barn screaming for them to get back in the house.

The Goblin looked at Andrew and said, "You gonna protect these hicks all your life? Join me and I'll spare them so they can play in their manure filled land for another day."

He pulled out another pumpkin bomb, threw it towards the Kent's and said, "_Consider it incentive, Spider boy._"

Andrew webbed the bomb and pulled it away from the Kent's, only for it to blow in mid air and pushed Andrew against Clark's truck hard enough to leave a dent.

The Goblin laughed and said, "_See you around_," as he flew away.

As Andrew got up he groaned in pain, he looked at his shoulder and groaned as he heard snaps and realized that his shoulder was broken. He smiled at the Kent's and said, "Sorry about the mess, I'll try to keep this on public lands."

As he walked away Clark looked at the Scarlet Spider's shoulder and noticed the fractures and said, "Do you need help?"

"Nah," Andrew grunted, "I'm fine Green Eyes, promise. I'll see you again," and mentally added, 'I hope,' as he swung on his good arm.

Jonathon looked at Clark and said, "Are you alright?" Clark nodded and Jonathon growled, "Who was that green man?"

"I don't know Dad," Clark said, "But the Scarlet Spider tried to protect me from him."

Martha looked at the smoking barn and the massive dent in the truck and said, "Should he have left like that Clark? He must have been really hurt."

"He was mom," Clark said, "He had a fractured shoulder, it looked painful." 

The next day Andrew got up and sent an Email to Peter about the Green Goblin and about his own little encounter with the Goblin, plus to thank for the presents from him and Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

Andrew hissed in pain as he felt his shoulder, 'Damn,' he thought, 'It really hurts,' He didn't his arm would've hurt this much.

Chloe heard his moan filled pain and saw the massive dark area on his shoulder and said, "Andrew, we are so getting you a cast now."

They drove to the hospital and Andrew sighed as the doctors told him that he had a fractured shoulder, he sighed as they put him in the cast and told him to keep resting for the next few days and he'd be fine.

"So I can't avoid school?" Andrew said with a grimace.

"Nope," the doctor said smiling, "You can still go to school."

As they headed to the school Chloe said, "How did you fracture your shoulder?"

"Ummm," Andrew said nervously, "I tripped in the shower last night; I didn't think it was that bad."

Chloe shook her head and said, "You're lucky, I'm still happy about my interview today."

"Good," Andrew said as he grimaced with pain.

As they finally got to the school Clark rushed over to talk to Chloe when he noticed the cast on Andrew, he used his X-Ray vision and froze, 'That's where the Spider got hurt last night.'

"Hey Clark," Chloe yelled, "Stop staring at Andrew like that. Haven't you seen a person in a cast before?"

Clark nodded and stared at Andrew and decided that he'd have to watch Andrew more closely. 

TBC 

Poll questions: Do you want the Green Goblin to make any more appearances in Smallville? How did Andrew handle his first real villain? Should Oscorp build its little factory in Smallville and where should it be built? When should Clark confront Andrew about his secret or should he keep an eye on Andrew? 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 7 

Clark stared at Andrew, wincing every moment that Andrew moaned a bit in pain, 'He protected my family,' Clark thought as he stared at Andrew's shoulder again, 'That Green Goblin might still be around.'

Andrew winced as he tried to pick up his books that he dropped when Clark rushed over and picked up the books, Andrew smiled and said, "Thanks for the help Clark."

"You're welcome;" Clark said softly, "Consider me your personal aid for the day Andrew."

"Why?" Andrew grinned, "I can handle myself, you know that?"

Clark shook his head and said, "That shoulder looks painful. Umm, how did it happen?"

"Umm," Andrew smiled nervously, "I slipped in the shower last night and I didn't think I'd need any help."

'Liar,' Clark thought but stopped himself, it's not like he had his own secrets but this was different as Andrew could've been killed last night protecting his parents.

Andrew smiled, "Okay Clark, let go of my books, I do have one good arm left you know?"

Clark nodded and said, "Yeah, we just believe in being helpful here."

"I guess we could do that," Andrew said, "But do you have to hover over me? I'm going to have some nice pills soon."

"Yeah," Clark said, "But let me help you, okay?" Clark looked at him hopefully.

Andrew sighed as Clark's green eyes stared at him openly and eager looking, he sighed again and said, "Sure thing Clark."

Clark grinned and smiled as they walked to class, Clark looking at him worriedly, 'That Green Goblin guy is insane, I'm going to have to protect Andrew and the town from him.'

Meanwhile Andrew was worried himself, 'That Green Goblin is fucking nuts; throwing bombs at me, at Clark and his parents and those threats and why is Clark hanging around me looking like he's going to knock out anyone who comes near me?'

At lunch Andrew walked to the cafeteria and Clark sat him down and went to get him lunch, Chloe shook her head and said, "Why is he becoming a nursemaid all of a sudden?"

"Who knows," Andrew said, "Maybe he has a thing for hurt people?"

Chloe nodded and said, "That could be true, last year I got hurt, like thrown out of a window and he took it really hard Andrew, like it was personally his fault."

Andrew smiled as Clark brought him lunch and said as Clark sat down, "You gonna feed me by hand too or do I get to use my fork?"

Clark looked stricken for a moment and said, "No, I think you can feed yourself Andrew."

Before Andrew could think of an appropriately witty reply Lana came in and said, "Clark, oh my god are you alright? I heard what happened last night at your farm."

Chloe looked up and said, "What happened?"

"Didn't you hear?" Lana said surprised, "I mean it was on the TV and everything."

"I was busy," Chloe said, "I mean I had to prepare for my big interview today for the Torch, grilling Harry Osborn."

"Didn't Clark tell you!" Lana said even more surprised, "You think you'd be the first he'd tell."

Chloe smiled, "Clark, what didn't you tell me?"

"Umm," Clark muttered, "We were attacked last night by a guy wearing green armour calling himself the Green Goblin, he went for the Scarlet Spider and he threatened everyone in Smallville if the Scarlet Spider didn't join him."

"Okay," Chloe said, "We're going to talk about this Clark; I want exclusives for the Torch."

Clark shuddered, "Chloe, I don't like talking about that Green Goblin guy. He unnerved me, a lot."

Andrew looked up and smiled softly, "Clark, it's going to be alright, I promise you that."

Clark looked at Andrew and said, "Umm, thanks Andrew but you don't need to protect me, he was after the Scarlet Spider, not me and I'd think the Scarlet Spider needs someone to protect him right now."

"Umm, okay Clark," Andrew said nervously, he was wondering what Clark was on right now but he was right; he couldn't handle the Goblin himself, not as he was.

Andrew sighed as he ate, he just hoped the Green Goblin would leave if he didn't show up but he doubted he'd be that lucky, he had probably inherited the famous Parker luck and he wasn't even a Parker. 

After lunch Chloe dragged Andrew to the Torch offices so they could prepare for the interview for Harry, she was busy as she was going to impress Harry with her professionalism and her hard hitting questions.

Andrew set up some chairs and said, "Well, Harry should like this, I think?"

"Good," Chloe said as she worked on the tables and said, "Andrew, can you stay here, I'm almost uneasy by the fact that we have two of the most eligible bachelors in Smallville coming here."

Andrew nodded and sat down, "Sure Chloe, I'll stay here with you."

"Okay," Andrew smiled, "You know I always got your back Chloe."

As they waited for Harry to show Chloe got a bit nervous and Andrew said, "Chloe, just don't be offended by anything Harry has to say about small-town life."

She smiled when Harry walked in followed by Lex, she smiled at them and Harry looked at Andrew and winced, "Ouch dude, what the hell happened to you?"

"Umm, I slipped in the shower," Andrew muttered as Harry looked at him, smiled a bit and patted him on the back.

"Ouch," Andrew moaned, "Thanks Harry."

Lex sighed, "Andrew, let me know if you need help, I know the best doctors in Metropolis, so if you want one here they'll be here in the hour."

"Oh," Andrew winced, "It's alright, I'm alright but thanks."

Chloe smiled, "Time for that interview Mr Osborn."

Harry smiled and said, "Well, Petey should've told me he had such a beautiful cousin, I'd have come here sooner."

"Save the charm," Lex said, "You hate this town, if it wasn't for Ms Watson you wouldn't have wiped your foot here."

Harry gave an impressive curl of his lip and said, "Well Lex, Oscorp is about to put this small little burg on the map with a nice state of the art weapon manufacturing plant."

Chloe watched them argue for a moment and said, "Enough, you're both pretty girls but I want this interview _now."_

Lex nodded and said, "Impressive Ms Sullivan, I'm ready."

"So am I," Harry said as they both looked at her.

About an hour later Chloe smiled and said, "Very well spoken, both of you. This was the highpoint of my career."

Lex smirked and said, "Chloe, this wasn't the highpoint, this will be a stepping stone on to greater things."

Harry looked at Andrew and said, "You think I made a good point about the plant being in hicks… I mean Smallville?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Andrew said, "But Harry, why do you have to build a weapons plant here in Smallville? This would be better in a more well secure area."

Harry shrugged and said, "Dad said it'd be good here but anyways, you keep having fun Andrew," and slapped his back, causing Andrew to wince in pain again.

"Hey!" Clark yelled as he walked in, "Can't you see that's hurting him?"

"Oops," Harry winced, "Sorry man, Pete's gonna kill me if he knows I hurt his favourite cousin, he's gonna get pissy."

"It's alright," Andrew said, "The doctors said I'll be fine."

Harry sighed with relief and said, "Remember; if you get bored I can have you back in New York within the day."

Andrew smiled softly and said, "Well that's a kind offer but I'm really happy here."

Clark smiled as Harry shrugged and walked away; he walked over and said, "Andrew, do you want a ride home or something like that?"

"Sure," Andrew said smiling, "I have things to do at home. I've got a big night tonight."

Clark frowned deeply at that, 'He shouldn't be doing anything tonight except healing and resting, what if the Green Goblin is still out there? Who knows what he'd do to Andrew in this weakened state.'

As they walked to the truck Clark muttered, "Andrew, do you want to visit my house today? It's going to be me and Pete, just playing basketball but you can watch if you want."

"No," Andrew smiled, "I have to go home as I'm kinda busy tonight, sorry Clark but maybe tomorrow?"

Clark frowned inwardly, he didn't want Andrew to put himself in danger and said, "You sure you don't want to hang out Andrew? Maybe go to the lake, swim, anything?"

"Umm, you alright?" Andrew asked, "Because you're kinda freaking me out right now."

"Just worried about you Andrew," Clark said, "I don't want you to exert yourself or anything like that."

Andrew smiled a bit and said, "You sure are becoming my nursemaid today, you gonna take my temperature and feed me by hand?"

Clark smiled a bit and said, "You need to be relax, maybe enjoy yourself for a bit. My mom made some pie, she's famous for them."

"I guess so," Andrew said softly, "I could go for some pie."

"Great," Clark said as he drove home.

Andrew shook his head, 'Clark's going weird again, maybe he has some mental problems; first there was that weird psycho bit and now here was super protective nurse Clark, maybe he has multiple personalities or some such thing?'

"Umm, Clark," Andrew said, "You're alright mentally, right? You aren't going mad or something like that?"

"Yeah, fine, just want to get to know you better," Clark mumbled, "Isn't that alright?"

"Yeah Clark, its fine," Andrew said, "Sorry, it's been bad for me but I'd love to be your friend Clark."

Good Clark said as he pulled into the farm and saw Lex's car in the driveway.

Andrew stared and winced at the damage done to the barn and the memories of being beaten by the Goblin, he groaned inwardly.

When they got out Lex said, "Sorry Clark, I would've been here sooner, by the damage done to the barn it looks like the Green Goblin did a number here."

Clark frowned and said yeah he did

Before Lex could answer another car pulled up and Andrew's spider senses screeched a warning, he stared as Norman Osborn walked out and said, "Well, well, Lex Luthor, how are you today?"

"Fine," Lex said, "But about the plant your son said you were planning to build here, don't you think building a weapon plant here in a small town is just bad business if everyone ends up dead from whatever chemical you're developing?"

Norman grinned and said, "At first I wasn't planning on building a plant here but things have changed, I want a presence out here."

"Why are you here Norman?" Lex said, "I don't think the Kent's need powered armour or that experimental glider, which incidentally was stolen."

"I came here to see if the Kent's would accept Oscorp's assistance with rebuilding after those _unfortunate_ attacks," Norman said, his smile not leaving his face.

"I'm sorry," Lex said, "I've already offered and they don't want help."

Norman smiled as he saw Andrew and his smile turned wide, "Andrew Wells, right?" Andrew looked confused and Norman smiled, "Your cousin Peter speaks highly of you young man and, as far as I'm concerned, the Parkers are good people."

As Norman reach to shake his hand Andrew's Spider Senses screamed, '_Danger, danger_!' Andrew cringed visibly as Norman gripped his hand hard and he winced in pain as Norman squeezed hard, 'Something's wrong,' Andrew thought, 'No normal human is that damned strong.'

Clark noticed the look of pain on Andrew's face and moved to say, "Umm, Mr Osborn, my father is in the house if you want to say hi?"

"Oh," Norman said as he looked at Andrew and smiled, "Some other time?" and slapped Andrew's shoulder causing him to wince with pain.

Clark looked at Norman and said, "Lex, I don't like him."

"A new record," Lex said, "Norman Osborn usually makes enemies a bit slower than that but yeah, not many people like him."

Andrew shook his hand and moaned as he thought, 'What the hell is going on?' but he sighed as Clark began to fuss over him again.

They went inside and sat down; Jonathon gave Andrew a polite nod as he politely kicked Norman out. He walked over and said, "Son that looks like a very nasty cast, how'd you get it?"

"Umm," Clark said, "He told me he slipped in the shower last night, right Andrew?"

Andrew nodded and Jonathon smiled, "Showers can be dangerous so just be careful."

Martha walked over and gave Andrew a slice of pie and said, "Well, you should stay for supper."

"I really can't," Andrew said, "I've got things to do, Clark kinda wanted me to spend time with him but I'll have to head home soon."

Clark frowned, he didn't want his parents to know what he knew because then they'd be after Andrew to hide his gifts or just to be safe.

As Andrew ate the pie he noticed Clark staring at him and Clark muttered, "You think the Scarlet Spider's gonna be out tonight?"

"Probably," Andrew said, "I mean that Green Goblin is still out there, why?"

"Because he got hurt, I'm sure of it," Clark said, "If I was, umm, I'd heal first."

Andrew sighed, "I guess that's right but Clark, why are you so worried right now?"

"It hit home," Clark said, "And it scared the hell out of me; if the Scarlet Spider hadn't been here my family could've been hurt."

Andrew sighed, he had no idea about why the goblin targeted here, maybe it had something to do with both him and Peter? They have similar powers and costumes, maybe the Goblin thought he was Spiderman.

After Andrew finished the third piece of pie he looked at Clark and said, "Alright, enough Clark, I've had enough pie and ice cream, I have to head home."

Clark nodded and frowned, 'I'm going to have to keep Andrew from hurting himself somehow,' he thought as they walked out and got in the truck.

Andrew sighed as they left for home, 'I have to get ready as I feel a bit better,' he smiled, 'Thank god for enhanced healing, I'll probably be better in a couple of days.' 

When Andrew got home he waved good bye to Clark and went in, he tested his arm out and decided that he couldn't risk it tonight as he'd be liable to tear his arm off and who knows what that Goblin would do to the town if no one could stop him.

He was about to give up in frustration when he suddenly saw a web fly past his face, he looked around and saw Peter smiling at him, "Hey there Andrew."

Peter gave Andrew a big hug the looked at him and said, "Andrew, are you alright?"

"Me?" Andrew said excitedly, "What about you, why are you here?"

"The minute I heard he was here Andrew," Peter said, 'The guy is nuts and he might be after the Osborn's as he nearly killed MJ and Harry. So when I heard that he showed up I took an emergency leave and came here."

"Thank you," Andrew groaned I know I can't take him myself and just so you know I'm not really sure about a firefight between him and us in downtown Smallville

Hey Peter said you aren't fighting until you heal Andrew enhanced healing or not I'm staying here to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone here. But I'm sorry about your shoulder."

"It's his fault," Andrew said moving his good arm and shoulder, "I mean I'm feeling better."

"Yeah, enhanced healing," Peter grinned, "Gotta love it."

"So you gonna stay for a bit?" Andrew laughed, "Or are you gonna leave when the Osborn's leave?"

"Gotta leave Andrew," Peter said, "But you can show me around and besides, Chloe's been too busy thanking me over the interview with Harry."

Andrew smiled, "Yeah, though Lex Luthor came in and argued against Oscorp building a plant here."

"You get ready Andrew," Peter said, "If I'm right, your arm and shoulder are going to better tomorrow or even sooner and I want you at my back to help me against the Goblin, maybe we can spook him back to New York and then you can get back to rounding up cattle rustlers." 

TBC 

Tomorrow is Andrew and Peter's big show down with the Green Goblin, how should that go? Should Clark get involved or should this be a 'family' thing? 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I don't own the show that is mentioned in passing. 

Chapter 8 

The next morning Andrew walked out and saw Peter, Chloe and Gabe eating breakfast. Peter looked at him and said, 'Nice morning here in good ole Kansas, isn't it?"

"Don't be a jackass," Andrew said as he sat down.

Chloe smiled and said, "Peter, this is such a big surprise, why did you just decide to visit now anyways?"

Peter grinned and said, "I came to visit my baby cousin."

Andrew glared at Peter who grinned and said, "Why don't you show me around? It's been a while since I've been here."

"Got school," Andrew said, "I can't just skip it."

"Sure you can," Chloe said ignoring her father's shocked look, "Peter came all the way from New York and he just wants to visit you."

"Alright," Andrew groaned as Peter grinned at him and gave him a wink. 

After breakfast they walked downtown. Peter sighed, "Andrew, is your shoulder alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew said rotating his arm, "Guess you're right: enhanced healing is good."

Peter nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop the Goblin, I didn't even know he'd come here, I thought he'd be too busy terrorising the populace of New York."

"Yeah, well who can tell with psychotics?" Andrew said. "But," he added as they walked past the Talon, "This is the coffee house of the town."

"One coffee house?" Peter smiled, "There's like five hundred I swing past on my patrols, this is almost quaint."

Andrew sighed, "You're almost as bad as Harry, he kept calling this place Hicksville."

Peter sighed, "Harry? Yeah, he's changing isn't he? Becoming harder and colder and don't get me wrong Harry's always been a bundle of anxieties and nervous breakdowns but this is going badly, he's rubbing his relationship with MJ in my face."

They sat talking for a moment when Clark came in and said, "Andrew, there you are."

"Umm, were you looking for me?" Andrew asked confused, "I mean I'm with my cousin Peter, didn't Chloe tell you?"

"Yeah, well with your condition," Clark said, "I was worried."

"Condition?" Peter grinned, "He broke his shoulder, he's not dying of some terrible, wasting illness."

"Well, yeah," Clark said, "But I want to help him until he's on his feet and skipping school."

Peter smiled, "Clark, if you don't remember me I'm Peter Parker, I used to visit Chloe every now and then."

"Yeah," Clark said, "Calling Smallville County of the inbred still?"

"Nope," Peter said, "But anyways, I didn't know you wanted to become a nurse because you keep treating Andrew like a patient."

"Sorry," Clark said holding his hands out, "I just didn't like seeing him hurt like that."

"Yeah," Peter grinned, "I'm not a fan of Andrew being hurt either but you don't see me coddling him, do you?"

Clark stared at Peter and nodded but looked at Andrew and thought, 'He was hurt on my farm, protecting me and my family or at least he was trying too.'

"So," Andrew said, "What did your father have to say to Norman's offer to help rebuild the barn?"

"Umm, he refuses Lex's offer and," Clark smiled, "He told me that he hates Norman Osborn even more, he didn't want Norman Osborn to have any control over the farm."

Peter shrugged and said, "Good for him but Andrew, about the rocks you sent me."

Clark stared at Andrew and frowned, 'So he sent the rocks to Peter?' He looked at Andrew and sighed as Andrew smiled and said, "So what about them?"

"The rocks, first of all, aren't from our solar system or at least I don't think they are," Peter said, "The green rocks have some sort of radiation, it's dangerous to humans but not if you're safe about it and even then you'd have to be naked and rubbing the green rocks all over your body."

"Maybe," Clark said, "You should get rid of the rocks if the radiation is dangerous to humans."

"Please," Peter said, "They are so interesting and if I was worried at all about being safe I wouldn't be doing half the things I've been doing."

Clark stared at Peter and wondered if he was a good influence on Andrew if he really felt like that.

Andrew simply smiled and said, "So anything else about the rocks? I mean they have caught my interest."

"Everything, Doctor Connors took three of them and asked if you send more to him."

"Okay," Andrew said but his eyes brightened as added, "They come in red too."

Peter stared, "No way! _Really? _Red? I just thought it was green rocks, do you have any of these red rocks?"

"Yeah, Chloe has them," Andrew smiled, "She said she would give it to you later."

"Cool," Peter said smiling, "But Dr Connors would like some more, he's interested in the potential effects and maybe these red rocks as well."

Clark's eyes widened, 'A Doctor from New York was interested in the meteor rocks?' he looked worried for a moment and said, "Why is this Doctor interested in the rocks? Aren't they studied enough?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "But mostly by locals, from what Peter's told me about Doctor Connors; he's one of the best scientists in New York."

Clark looked worried and cast his head down, trying to figure out how to keep Andrew and now Peter from the meteor rocks.

"So," Andrew said, "Clark, you look really pale right now, you alright? Do you need something?"

"I'm fine Andrew," Clark said, "Maybe this Doctor Connors has enough rocks?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "More couldn't hurt, right Peter?"

Peter nodded and said, "But anyways it's nice to see you Clark but Andrew and I have things to do tonight, so maybe we'll see you later?"

Clark looked worried and frowned inwardly, he was sure he knew what Andrew was going to do but he couldn't let Andrew get hurt again, not on his watch.

As they left Peter looked behind at Clark, who was sitting down and was looking pretty down, and said, "Clark looks like he doesn't even smile anymore?"

Andrew grinned and said, "He's just worried, I think the injuries may have freak him out or something like that."

Peter looked at Clark worriedly and he swore that Clark was staring at him like he was in pain about something. Peter looked at Andrew and said, "He looks like he's burdened with the weight of the world and that your injury was his fault."

"He's not like that," Andrew said, "He's a friend who is worried about me, doesn't Harry worry about you or what?"

"Not right now," Peter laughed almost bitterly, "He was at first and he knows I'm keeping secrets, it hurts that I'm not sharing with him."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "Is he drinking? It seems like it, remember Uncle Max at the wedding? Harry reminds me of him."

"Please," Peter said, "Uncle Max has every right to drink; he had those two little monsters with him for the whole summer, remember? I swear he aged like two years in those two months."

Andrew smile faded a bit and said, "But when did Harry start drinking?"

"When Daddy took an interest in me rather than him," Peter said, "Telling him he had to be more like me."

"Oh? You mean a wiseass or the part about you wearing Spandex and swinging through the city on webs?" Andrew grinned.

"I'm not the only one in Spandex, Andrew Wells," Peter said.

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I just look better in it than you do. By the way, you did a good job on mine; it's just a little tight though."

Peter frowned and said, "It shouldn't be, maybe you're growing a bit. I thought you couldn't be this short forever but hey, I'll make you a nice new suit."

Andrew glared at him and said, "How does your mask fit over your fat head at times?"

Peter laughed and said, "Let's see if your shoulder is good and then we can play goblin bait with his favourite new victim."

"I'm uneasy about this plan," Andrew said, "Very uneasy."

"Hey," Peter said, "It's not going to be a skip through park for me either; I need you to swing and act baity and such."

"How do I act like bait?" Andrew asked, "Go swinging around and yell 'oh Green Goblin, I'm ready to talk?'"

Peter shook his head and said, "There's some big party at the Luthor mansion tonight and we're gonna check it out, so we'll have to wear our fancy clothes, which by the way, I got you as another birthday present, you're gonna look sharp."

Andrew stared at him and said, "How are we going to get in there? I mean I don't know Lex Luthor that well, do you?"

"Nope but MJ was invited, as was Harry so we're going along for the ride, she decided to invite us along when she heard I was in town," Peter said, "But now get some rest, it might help you heal."

Andrew nodded as he went to sleep for a bit, he dreamt of Clark being killed by the Green Goblin and Smallville being destroyed when Peter woke him up and said, "Come on, it's time for the party."

"Alright," Andrew grumbled as he put the suit and sighed, "Peter, really? Do I have to put on my Scarlet Spider suit underneath this tuxedo?"

"Yeah Andrew," Peter said, "Always be prepared, you can't always run to your home and change."

As he walked down Chloe looked them over and smiled, "Wow, totally looking good you two."

Andrew smiled a bit and thanked her and said, "You want me to get some pictures Chloe?"

She nodded, "Yes, please make sure to take plenty of pictures, alright?"

Andrew nodded as Peter got the keys to Gabe's car and said, "Thanks for lending us the car Uncle Gabe."

Gabe nodded and said, "Just don't crash my car, alright?"

"Hey, don't worry," Peter said, "It's me and Uncle Ben taught me how to drive. I can drive in New York so I should be able to handle Smallville."

As they walked out to the car Chloe smiled, "I wish I had some pictures of Andrew in the suit, he never liked suits before."

Peter looked Andrew over and said, "You do need a new suit jeez you look good in your tux, though it's a bit tight. I'll get one for you, maybe something in black."

Andrew nodded and sighed as the two drove towards the party, Peter sighed, "Web swinging here must suck with a capitol S Andrew?"

"The trees are good," Andrew said, "But really weak, if you don't keep swinging they break like, well, twigs."

"Funny that," Peter said, "Wood that's breakable?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "So what's the plan? We slum about the party looking good and hope our psycho shows up?"

"He's going to," Peter said, "I have this feeling in my guts that he's going to show but I can't be sure. Andrew, this guy has me terrified, he's crazy; he set fire to a building just to get my attention."

Andrew winced, Peter looked at him and said, "Sorry, how's the shoulder, is it better?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "As you say: thank god for enhanced healing."

"Yep," Peter said, "Though we do tend to have tougher skin than most."

Andrew grinned, "But let's not find out how tough, alright Peter? No need to worry Uncle Ben or Aunt May."

"Nope and hey, about them," Peter said, "They said to ask you to visit this summer, they want you to come over and make sure your education is going well."

"I'll think about it," Andrew said, "But I'm worried about Sunnydale, I get little enough information from there."

"No word from Jonathon?" Peter said and looked at Andrew and said, "Umm, surprise, I did read your letters Andrew."

"But," Peter added, "Don't dwell on it: no news is good news, right? Maybe he's busy Andrew, he is in university, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I'm just worried, things happen in that town."

Peter shrugged and said, "Right now let's worry about the psycho in the green suit throwing bombs at people."

As they came to the mansion Peter smiled, "Nice, if you're Dracula and need a place to hide from the villagers."

Andrew smirked at Peter and said, "Jealous?"

"A bit," Peter said, "But I admit it; he's my age and has a mansion."

Andrew grinned and said, "Hopefully you have a mansion too someday."

Peter grinned right back and said, "Time to see if the Goblin wants to crash the party."

They walked in Andrew looked around and said, "It is nice, right?"

Peter grinned, "First time you've been here?"

"Nope," Andrew said, "Stopped a burglar here awhile ago but didn't stay for the tour."

Lex noticed Andrew and Peter come in and said, "Hello Mr Wells," he looked at Peter and said, "And you are?"

"Peter Parker!" Harry yelled, "You came dude, I was hoping you'd come here."

MJ smiled and, "Peter, it's good to see you here."

Lex nodded, "Mr Parker? Very interesting, I hear you are the one who has captured all those pictures of the Spiderman."

"Yes I did Mr Luthor," Peter said smiling.

"I would love to see more of your work" Lex said smiling, "The Spiderman is one of my interests right now as is the Scarlet Spider, a local version. I'm seeing if the two are related in any way."

Andrew looked down as Lex left and said, "That's awkward; he likes your pictures and he may be studying you."

"He's looking at you," Peter grinned, "And its creepy, you save him some dollars and he's obsessed with your secrets."

Clark sighed; he had no reason why Lex invited him here. As he fidgeted with his suit he saw Andrew in a tuxedo next to Peter and stared the tuxedo on Andrew; it was tight and he looked good, really good in the suit. He walked through the crowd and said, "Hey Andrew."

Peter smiled and muttered, "Great, it's him again. Didn't he smother you enough today?"

Andrew glared and said, "Clark, how did you wrangle an invite to this party?"

"He knows the host," Lex said as he walked over with a smile, "And Mr Parker, I was wondering could I talk to you about Spiderman?"

"Sure," Peter said and whispered quietly, "Andrew, its better if we split up for now, I'll keep an eye on Mr Luthor."

Andrew nodded as Clark sat next to him and muttered quietly, "You look good Andrew."

"Thank you Clark," Andrew grinned, "You don't look bad either. The suit looks nice, is it new?"

"No," Clark said, "It's my dad's, we really can't afford new suits like yours."

"Oh? What makes you think it's new?" Andrew said with a grin, "Peter brought it for me and it could be my Uncle Ben's for all I know."

"Oh," Clark said quietly, "But how's your shoulder tonight?"

"This shoulder?" Andrew asked with a grin as he tested his arm out, "Its fine, maybe the fracture wasn't as bad as the doctors thought."

Clark stared at Andrew's shoulder and saw the Scarlet Spider's suit right under the tuxedo, he froze for a moment and shook his head as he looked further and saw Andrew's shoulder healing, it was almost like he wasn't hurt.

"That's good," Clark said smiling, "But if you need some help Andrew you can call me if you want."

"Thanks, I guess that's good," Andrew said smiling.

Andrew froze as his Spider sense tingled; he stood up and said, "Clark, I gotta go now," and walked off.

Clark froze, 'Why was he getting like that? Unless he could somehow sense something.

Andrew walked down the hall and saw Peter, who nodded.

"Show time," Peter frowned, "Let's get our good clothes on, shall we?"

Andrew nodded as they ducked into a linen closet, Peter grinned, "Really Andrew? You should've told me you like me this way."

"Don't be a jackass," Andrew grumbled, "Too bad there wasn't a janitor's closet around," as he removed his tux and put it in a bag.

"Hey," Peter said, "If I let this get to me I'd be on the floor, sucking my thumb and calling for Aunt May to help me."

Andrew grinned, "I'd be calling for the police first, then Aunt May or mom to help me."

They got out just as an explosion rocked the mansion, they both sighed and Peter said, "It'd be a change to find a psychopath who isn't out to get the world, maybe plant a garden or something like that."

"How's a garden evil?" Andrew said as they ran to the party room and saw the guests running for cover.

Andrew looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Clark unharmed, he looked up and heard the cackling of the goblin.

The Green Goblin looked at the scattering of the guests and thought, '_Lionel Luthor has made an enemy in refusing me the resources I wanted_,' he looked down and saw the Scarlet Spider and, he froze, _Spiderman?_

"Hey Gobby," Peter yelled, "I thought we had something wonderful and beautiful here and here I find you're with another masked man. That hurts, I thought we were special?"

Andrew looked at Peter and said, "That _bitch! _I thought I was the first? He told me that I was his first."

As the Goblin threw several bombs Peter whispered, "Some of those suckers are nuclear," as they leapt out of the way.

"_Nuclear!" _Andrew hissed as he pushed two people out of the way.

Clark stared at the two men; he saw the Scarlet Spider avoid several bombs and heard Spiderman say the oddest thing.

Lex nodded, "Clark, we should get out of here, let them, plus my security staff, handle him."

Andrew noticed the staff behind them aiming pistols at the Goblin and yelled, "_Run!" _just as one of the pumpkin bombs exploded, vaporising them instantly.

"Damn it!" Peter growled as he webbed the Glider and swung it towards the wall, causing the Goblin to nearly fall.

"_Well, well, my lucky day_," The Goblin laughed, "_Two for the price of one_." He looked at Andrew and said, "_I don't think you reconsidered my offer, have you?"_

"Not really," Andrew said as he shot a web and tried to pull the Goblin off the glider.

"_Pity you and your web crawling friend_," the Goblin laughed, "_So weak_," and tossed down another bomb.

Andrew noticed that Clark was near the bomb and swung down and pushed him down when the bomb exploded into razor sharp disks, Andrew gasped as one of the disks cut him and sighed, 'It should heal soon.'

Clark stared at the blood seeping out of Andrew's arm and frowned, he noticed that Andrew wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes flashed red as he used his heat vision on the Glider.

"_What the hell!" _Goblin yelled as his glider began to malfunction.

Andrew and Peter stared at the glider malfunctioning, Peter crawled up the wall and leapt towards him and kicked hard, causing the Goblin to sputter out of control and crash through the wall and fly off.

Peter looked at Andrew and said, "You take care of the guests, I'll handle Gobby."

Andrew nodded and got up, he looked at Clark and said, "Green Eyes, you alright?"

Clark nodded and said, "Your back."

'What the?' Andrew thought as he looked at his back and saw a razor disk embedded in it, he moaned as he reached out and pulled it out, causing more blood to seep out.

"Are you alright?" Clark said as he looked at Andrew's back in alarm and concern.

"Yeah," Andrew groaned, "It's not deep, it could've been worse but yeah, it's alright."

Andrew nodded and said, "I'll bandage it later."

"No," Lex said, "It could get infected," and grabbed a bottle of antibiotic soap and a roll of gauze and cleaned the wound.

Andrew flinched a bit; it hurt a lot as he felt the stinging soap on his cut. Clark stared at him, wincing as Andrew flinched.

"Thanks Mr Luthor," Andrew said, "But I gotta help Spiderman," as he rushed towards the window."

"Don't bother," Peter yelled, "Gobby got away, that glider must have stealth systems or something."

Andrew groaned, "Lovely, just lovely."

"Hey, it's alright, we stopped him from doing too much damage," Peter said, "And besides, you can't win them all."

Andrew nodded and they swung out to the back and redressed in their fancy clothes, Peter winced at the cut the disk made on Andrew and said, "Jeez, those disks hurt don't they?"

"No," Andrew said, "The disks felt like a massage. Of course they hurt; it was a razor sharp disk in my back, I didn't think it would tickle."

Peter smiled and said, "Are you going home?"

Andrew froze, "The pictures! Chloe's gonna kill me because I didn't take any pictures."

Peter grinned, "Never say I didn't do anything for you," and passed Andrew a camera, he chuckled at Andrew's look and said, "I was taking pictures for you all the time."

Andrew nodded and Peter said, "Go home or patrol, I'm gonna check on Harry and MJ."

As he watched Andrew swing away Peter smiled, Smallville probably wasn't so bad after all.

Later that night Andrew was swinging home, still stiff from his injuries, when he saw that he was near the Kent farm. He saw a light in the loft and swung near it, "Hey Green Eyes," Andrew murmured.

Clark smiled, "You're alright? I thought you'd have been worse off."

Andrew landed on his feet and, "Yeah, tonight was intense wasn't it? Were you hurt?"

"No, umm," Clark said, "You protected me from the disks remember? But are you alright? I mean you were bleeding."

"Oh Green Eyes, I'm fine," Andrew said, "Thanks for being concerned," and smiled under his mask.

Clark muttered, "You keep calling me Green Eyes, why?"

"Don't quite know why," Andrew said as he was about to swing away, "Maybe I like you."

Before he could leave Clark hugged him and said, "Maybe I like you too," and ran downstairs towards the house.

Andrew blushed and said, "Well, now that's nice," and swung away, smiling the whole time. 

TBC 

Poll question: Clark and Andrew are the main pairing but is there any other pairings that you want? Which show is Uncle Max from in the mystery crossover? Who should Andrew's first major villain be? Should Oscorp have a presence in Smallville? 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 9 

A month after Andrew and Peter had fought the Green Goblin life in Smallville slowly returned to normal; Andrew's patrols were slowing down, other than the occasional meteor mutant, there wasn't much crime here for which he was glad.

As he swung by the Kent farm he noticed Clark sitting in the rebuilt barn looking worried, he swung over and smiled, "Green Eyes, what's with your frown?"

"Oh," Clark said, "Nothing much, we have a friend over here tonight."

"Really?" Andrew said, landing next to Clark and said, "Can I meet your friend?"

Clark's face brightened and nodded as he rushed to the house and brought out a boy, who stared at him and said, "You're the Scarlet Spider?"

"You bet kiddo," Andrew said smiling as he looked at the boy.

"Oh, umm, I'm Ryan James, I'm Clark's friend," he stared intently at Andrew and said, "I like you."

"Well that's nice," Andrew said, "Didn't know Green Eyes had a brother?"

Ryan looked at Clark, who turned pink and said, "His nickname for me."

"Oh," Ryan said and looking him over and said, "I think that, next to Warrior Angel, you and Spiderman are the coolest."

Andrew smiled and said, "I thought I wasn't that well know outside of Smallville?"

Clark smiled, "Your showdown with the Goblin at Lex's was widely broadcast, though the Torch had the best pictures."

"I heard about that," Andrew grinned, "Did the Bugle sue?"

"No way, Chloe asked J Jonah Jameson: 'What kind of bastard goes after a high school paper?'" Clark smiled.

Andrew looked at Ryan and said, "You want a piggyback ride or something like that kiddo?"

Ryan nodded and looked at Clark, who looked worried and said, "Um, Scarlet Spider, Ryan's been through a lot recently, we even had to get a restraining order."

"Oh?" Andrew said, "Someone not treating you right?"

Ryan looked at Andrew and nodded at Clark to tell his story, Andrew was horrified: psychic powers, this Summerholt institute and Clark was nearly convicted of kidnapping charges before Lex saved him.

Andrew looked at Clark and whispered, "Green Eyes, you should've asked me to do that for you, if it was for a kid then I'd have gladly helped."

Ryan smiled at Andrew and Andrew whispered, "You still want the ride?" Ryan nodded and Andrew picked him on his back, he looked at Clark and said, "You want to come too?"

Clark shook his head and said, "I'll wait here, please be careful with him."

As Andrew swung he felt Ryan hold on to him for dear life, laughing as they hopped onto a truck.

Ryan looked at Andrew and said, "How'd you get your powers?"

Andrew smiled and said, "Well, don't you know? Can't you read minds?"

Ryan nodded, "But I'm trying not to do so much anymore."

"Sure," Andrew said, "But you keep it a secret, alright?"

Ryan nodded and Andrew jumped from the truck onto a nearby building and began to tell Ryan his story about him and Peter, though he avoided names and what nearly happened to him in New York.

Ryan smiled, "Your cousin is Spiderman?"

"Yeah, that's him," Andrew said, "He came over to help me with the Green Goblin."

"Clark's my big brother it seems," Ryan said, "He really helped me last year," and told him an edited version of what happened.

"Oh, that sucks," Andrew said, "You were forced to use your powers to help your step father steal?"

Ryan nodded and Andrew sighed, "My big brother trained dogs to kill people at a dance because he couldn't get a date which is why I'm here, mom and dad decided they didn't want me to be a pariah because of what he did at my new school."

"Ouch," Ryan winced a bit at that but felt that Andrew was lying about it being dogs and it was, in fact, something worse.

Andrew smiled and rubbed Ryan's head and said, "You still want to see the rest of town from a Spider's eye?"

Ryan grinned and got on Andrew's back and smiled, 'This was the best thing ever, other than meeting the Kent's,' he thought as he felt the wind in his hair as Andrew leapt from building to building, Andrew felt Ryan cling to him and smiled, "Are you tired Ryan?"

"Yeah," Ryan yawned and said, "Can we get back to the Kent's now?"

Andrew smiled and swung back to the farm, Ryan saw Clark waiting for them, he saw how big Ryan's smile was and said, "You look happy Ryan?"

"It was the best," Ryan said as he rushed inside.

Clark saw Andrew swing away and he whispered quietly, "Thanks Andrew," as he headed inside too. 

The next day Andrew was at school and he saw Chloe on the phone yelling, "Leave me alone you arrogant blowhard!"

Andrew smiled, "J Jonah Jameson again?"

"Yes," Chloe snarled, "The bastard hasn't left me alone in almost a month, he's pissed that I got these pictures and now he's stating that a High school rag shouldn't have these good of pictures and he's jealous that he got scooped by me."

Andrew smiled, "Tell the school to sue him for libel or something like that, this is bordering on psychotic, isn't it?"

"Well, now he's wanting me to consider working for him," Chloe said, "And I told him, well, you heard me say what I said though I would have used less ladylike words."

Andrew grinned and said, "So yeah, Clark seems happier today than he usually does."

"Of course," Chloe said smiling, "He loves being a bigger brother to Ryan, he almost didn't want to let him go with his aunt last year."

Clark rushed in and saw Andrew talking to Chloe and said, "That poster you made of the Scarlet Spider, can I have an extra made for Ryan?"

"Sure Clark," Chloe grinned, "Andrew and I are looking forwards to Ryan's homecoming party tonight."

"Oh, of course," Clark smiled and added, "Umm Chloe, the Scarlet Spider took Ryan out for a ride last night while he was swinging around."

"How did Ryan take that?" Chloe smiled, "I mean, umm, would he let me interview him? I'd love to find out what it was like to be swung around on a web."

Clark smiled a bit and thought, 'I could've given you an interview a month ago,' but decided to keep quiet and watched Andrew leave, he used his X-Ray on Andrew to see if he was hurt and he was pleased to see that Andrew wasn't hurt, he did his best to make sure Andrew didn't have to fight too many meteor freaks.

Andrew felt Clark looking at him and smiled at him, causing Clark to walk away with his face red.

Andrew sighed and went back to help Chloe with the poster. 

Later that day as Andrew helped Chloe prepare the party for Ryan Chloe looked at him and said, "Andrew, are you close friends with Clark?"

"Umm, I guess so," Andrew said as he remembered all the meetings he had with Clark as the Scarlet Spider, he wished Clark was closer to him as Andrew rather than the Spider.

Alright it's weird because Chloe said he's been happier for the last few weeks but don't get me wrong, I'm beyond happy that he's happy but he's always so serious and now he's loosened up a bit."

Andrew smiled, "He looks better now, I think."

"I think so too," Chloe smiled, "But yeah, we should get back to work."

As they prepared for the party Andrew worked cheerfully, he liked the boy as he seemed to loosen Clark up quite a bit and he hoped that Ryan could stay with the Kent's.

When Ryan came in he saw Andrew and walked towards him and whispered, "Thanks, for last night."

Andrew froze, "What do you mean Ryan?"

Ryan smiled, "I lied, I read your mind Andrew when you were carrying me around last night. I'm sorry but I'll keep your secret."

Andrew looked at Ryan and smiled softly at him; he ruffled his hair and said, "I trust you."

Ryan smiled and sat next to him and began to chat about his favourite comic book, Andrew patiently listened to him and smiled softly, he liked the boy.

As they talked Andrew noticed that Ryan was a bit ill looking, he frowned slightly and whispered, "You alright Ryan?"

"Just feel a bit odd," Ryan said, "Could you get Clark and ask him to take me home please?"

Andrew nodded and walked over to Clark who was talking to Lana; he tapped Clark's shoulder and said, "Ryan isn't feeling too well."

Clark's head snapped back to Ryan, he ran over to Ryan and thanked Andrew and took Ryan home.

Andrew sighed, he'd have to check the Kent's that night to see if Ryan was alright, Chloe surprised him and asked him, "Is Ryan alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew muttered, "Just felt a bit dizzy, I think I'll check on him later."

Chloe smiled and said, "I'm sure Clark would love that."

Andrew walked home and wondered about Ryan's story; mind reading powers, they seemed cool but he wondered where did they come from? He shook his head, none of his business as he had to patrol soon. 

That night Andrew leapt outside and swung towards the Kent Farm first as he had to check on Ryan to make sure he was alright and then he could check on the town.

As he swung to the Kent farm he smiled as he realized that Clark was waiting for him, the light shining brightly.

Andrew got down and said, "Green Eyes, were you waiting for me?"

Clark smiled and said, "Thank you for what you did for Ryan last night, I wanted to tell you that I really appreciated it and so did, umm, Ryan."

"Anything for you Green Eyes," Andrew smiled under his mask, "But what else is up?"

"Nothing," Clark muttered, "It's just that Lana's aunt is moving to Metropolis and I guess she doesn't want to move but I'm not sure how to help her, I mean I guess she could live with us even if it's crowded with Ryan."

Andrew smiled as he sat upside down and stared at Clark as he walked around.

"But," Clark said, "Enough about my problems, anything to see in Smallville tonight?"

"Not much," Andrew said smiling, "Smallville's a bit boring so I might hit Metropolis soon to see if there's anything there."

Clark frowned inwardly, he wasn't going to let Andrew hurt himself again, he knew that, even though Andrew hid it, his back was scarred from the razor disk that hit him when he pushed him out of the way.

Andrew smiled at Clark and said, "But how is Ryan? I heard he wasn't doing good right now."

"Oh, umm, he's sleeping," Clark said, "Did you want to say hi to him?"

"No, he needs his rest," Andrew said, "Do you want to talk about something else?"

Clark shook his head and watched Andrew swing away.

The next day Andrew smiled, 'It's a weekend and maybe,' he thought, 'I could visit Clark,' and bribed Chloe to take him the farm.

As he got out he saw Clark look at him and smile even, Ryan had a smile for him as he got out and said, "Hi Andrew, Martha's taking me to Lex's place and he's going to show me his comic book collection, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, it is," Andrew said as Ryan smiled at him.

Martha walked out and said, "Andrew, it's nice to see you again, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, you know," Andrew said smiling, "Same old, same old."

She smiled and said, "If you excuse me, I have to get to Lex's right away."

Andrew nodded and Clark tossed Andrew the basketball and said, "Come on, let's play."

"I guess we could," Andrew said as they began to toss the ball to each other.

As they tossed Andrew held back as he really didn't want to show up Clark at anything but, he couldn't figure out why but it seemed like Clark was holding back too as he tossed the ball towards him.

Clark grinned, "So Andrew, hear anything from that cousin of yours?"

"Nope, Peter's fine," Andrew said as he caught the ball, "And no news is good news, right?"

"I guess," Clark said as he held his hand up, "But what about your friends in Sunnydale? Chloe said you were having trouble reaching them."

"Yeah, that is troubling," Andrew said, "Jonathon's usually pretty good at keeping up with me but I haven't talked to him since I left. Its odd, he wanted me to keep in contact."

"He's busy," Clark said shrugging, "I wish I could help."

'I'm not sure about that,' Andrew thought as he smiled at Clark and told him not to worry, he'd get into contact with Jonathon.

As they sat down to have some water Jonathon Kent came out and said, "Clark, you need to head to the hospital, Ryan's collapsed."

Clark sat up faster than Andrew could see, he looked at Andrew and said, "I have to go and check on him."

Andrew said, "I'll come with you."

They drove to the hospital and Andrew shook his head, he knew Ryan was pale; some sort of virus or something like that? Chloe's newspaper had convinced him that this town was capable of anything, he looked at Clark and said, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "But worried, what if Ryan's really hurt or worse?"

Andrew nodded, "I hope he's fine Clark but don't worry him, alright? He'll be afraid enough."

Clark nodded and said, "We're here."

They ran in to see Ryan, who was unconscious in bed. Andrew whispered, "I'll see your mother, maybe she knows what's going on."

Andrew rushed out to talk to Martha, who smiled at him and said, "Where's Clark?"

"He's with Ryan, Mrs Kent but can you tell me what's with Ryan?" Andrew said, "Clark's really worried."

She nodded and said, "Ryan, according to the doctors, has a tumour in his brain and he's going to die."

Andrew looked stricken, 'How was this going to be explained to Ryan? Hell, how were they going explain this to be Clark?' He walked over and saw Clark sitting at Ryan's side talking when Ryan whispered something in his ear.

Clark walked out and said, "Andrew, I have to go see Lex about something, can you get home by yourself?"

Andrew nodded and walked into the room and smiled at Ryan, who smiled back at him and said, "You know, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew said quietly, "I know and I wish I could help you Ryan," and sat next to him.

"Where did Clark go?" Ryan said, "I wanted him to spend more time with me."

Andrew patted Ryan's shoulder and said, "He went to talk to Lex about something, maybe to see if Lex can help you."

Ryan looked at Andrew and said, "Will you stay Andrew?"

"Of course," Andrew said as he sat back and talked to Ryan and listened to Ryan talk about things in general.

As they talked Lex came in and smiled, "I though Clark would be here?"

Andrew smiled, "He went to talk to you Lex."

Lex simply smiled and pulled out a comic book and said, "Ryan, this is for you."

Ryan grinned as he looked at the book and held out to Andrew and said, "It's the rarest copy; it's when Warrior Angel's best friend turned evil, but I wonder why he turned evil?"

"The road to darkness is a journey, not the flip of a switch," Lex said, "I doubt his friend even knew he was evil by the end."

"You should remember that," Ryan said softly as Lex looked at his watch and left.

Andrew smiled, "That's a bit grim, isn't it Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and said, "Lex has a dark mind, I don't like it very much."

Andrew didn't ask anything and rubbed Ryan's head and said, "I'm sorry about this Ryan, I wish I could help."

Ryan nodded and whispered, "It's loud in here, I like it better with Clark; it's nice and quiet with him."

As they sat Andrew saw Clark come in and said, "Ryan, I found a doctor who can help you."

"That's good Ryan," Andrew said getting hopeful.

Ryan nodded and Andrew walked out and said, "Clark, please let me know what happened later, I have to go home for something."

Clark nodded and suddenly hugged Andrew and whispered, "Thanks for staying with Ryan."

Andrew nodded and walked home, he sighed, 'Poor kid,' and wished that he could help Ryan better.

That night Andrew didn't go out patrolling, he waited silently for the good news which, he prayed, it was good news.

The next morning Andrew got up and saw Chloe rush over and say, "Good news Andrew, we have a sister."

Andrew stared at Lana who waved at him and said, "It looks like we'll be living together."

"That's, umm, good," Andrew muttered and went to him room and locked the door.

Lana smiled at Chloe, who said, "He'll probably be happier later."

After Andrew had gotten out of the house he headed to the hospital to check up on Ryan and saw Clark sitting in the waiting room, looking grim.

"Andrew," Clark muttered, "The Doctor could only give Ryan a couple of extra days."

"Oh Clark," Andrew whispered quietly and sat next to him.

"Ryan knows," Clark whispered as Andrew rubbed his back, "He knows everything; he knows he's going to die in less than a week. What do I do?"

Andrew smiled sadly and whispered quietly, "Maybe make his last days on earth good."

Clark nodded and whispered, "Thanks Andrew, can you maybe leave me alone for a bit?"

Andrew nodded and left, resolving to help Clark anyway he could.

That night Andrew swung towards the Kent farm, he saw Clark sitting in the loft and said, "Hey Clark, how's Ryan?"

Clark looked up, grateful that Andrew hadn't called him Green Eyes today. When Andrew got down Clark toyed with telling Andrew that he knew his secret but, no not tonight. Clark got up and said, "Not good, I took him on a hot air balloon ride but he liked it."

"Oh," Andrew said, "Clark, with your fear of heights? I'm proud of you."

Clark broke down and sobbed, "I couldn't help him, I tried so much to help," and allowed Andrew to take him in his arms, he rested his head on Andrew's shoulder and sobbed, "Why can't I help him?"

Andrew whispered, "Don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders Clark, you're gonna kill yourself with worry," and rubbed Clark's back.

"Just stay for a bit," Clark whispered, "Please?"

Andrew nodded and sat down looking at the stars, keeping Clark calm. 

Meanwhile in Sunnydale Warren was checking the emails on Jonathon's email account and deleted the current one from Andrew, he was of the mind out of sight on that matter plus Jonathon was turning to him more for companionship so it wasn't without its benefits as Jonathon was pliable now that he was isolated.

He was about to turn it off when his computer email pinged and alerted him that he had a email from a G Goblin, he clicked it and stared.

_Hey there Warren, we have a mutual acquaintance I think and one we both dislike or at least I dislike, here's my number. _

Warren picked the phone up and dialled the number and said, "Okay, how'd you get my number?"

The voice teased, "_My name is the Green Goblin_."

"Really?" Warren said, "Why did you call me?"

The Goblin smiled, "_Because you have a connection to an enemy of mine and I want to use you to get to him_," and Goblin began to tell him what he knew of Andrew, his new friends and new powers.

Warren's face twisted into a smile as the Goblin finished the story and said, "So, Sparky got himself some power? Now that's interesting."

"_Yes," _the Goblin said, "_But don't you want power or fame or wealth? I can provide all three for you if you want." _

"I'm listening," Warren said, "But if Andrew has these powers then how'd you figure out about them?"

"_Don't ask questions_," the Goblin said, "_I'm sending you some presents, you just need to inject yourself with the serum and you can become anything, but if you need help just call_."

'Serum?' Warren though, 'I'm not going to inject myself with any damned serum,' and looked at Jonathon who came in holding some movies and thought, 'Hello lab rat,' and walked over to greet Jonathon.

Jonathon looked at Warren who grinned at him and shuddered; when Warren grinned like that it was a bad thing. He stammered out, "Anything from Andrew?"

"No Jonathon," Warren said with a smile, "You know Andrew doesn't have time for you anymore, after all he left you all alone. But me, I won't leave you."

Jonathon sighed; he had hoped to talk to Andrew as he was so excited to talk about anything.

Warren smiled, "Don't worry Jonathon, _we're_ gonna have some fun soon." 

TBC 

Poll questions: What will the Goblin Serum do to Jonathon? And what will this unholy alliance mean for Andrew and Clark? 

AN: The episode used in this chapter was "Ryan" 

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters._  
><em> 

**Warning: **A little M/M kissing. 

Chapter 10 

The next few days after Ryan's death Clark was despondent and Andrew was worried, he wanted Clark to be himself again and not beat himself up over Ryan's death but he couldn't help Clark deal with it if Clark didn't want his help. He walked home as he had to be more careful with his secret identity now that Lana lived with them.

Chloe walked over, holding her cell phone tightly in her hand and growled out, "Andrew, how did J Jonah Jameson get my damn number?"

"Is he still calling?" Andrew frowned, "Now it's just getting awkward, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no," Chloe said, "I'm almost charmed by his stubbornness, he wants to offer me a job when I graduate from college, he seems to think that I've got potential."

Andrew smiled and said, "He's a jerk but yeah, he could also help you if you want."

"I want to work for the Planet, not the Bugle," Chloe said, "No ifs, ands or buts about it; the Planet, not the Bugle."

Andrew looked at her and said, "You can come with me and visit Aunt May and Uncle Ben in the summer and yell at him yourself."

'Hmm,' Chloe thought, 'Me in New York? Interesting.' and nodded, "Sure thing, J Jonah Jameson watch out, because I will yell at you." 

That night as Andrew got ready to do his patrolling he heard Lana call out, "Andrew, we're going to the Talon, do you want to come with us?"

"Umm, no thanks," Andrew yelled, "Gotta get to sleep, but thanks anyways Lana."

Andrew sighed with relief as she walked away from his door and groaned as he swung out towards the town to begin his patrol.

'The town looks peaceful tonight,' Andrew thought as he swung through town, he noticed the lights on at the Talon and saw Chloe and Lana making friends and smiled, 'It's kind of nice that Chloe and Lana were making friends.' He saw Pete sitting with them and wondered, 'Is Clark still holing himself at his home?'

As he swung to the farm he hoped Clark would want to talk, he smiled as he saw the lights in the loft on, he swung down and saw Clark flipping glumly through the comics, he smiled and said. "Hey Clark."

Clark looked at Andrew and waved, Andrew flipped in and said, "You alright Green Eyes?"

"No," Clark groaned, "Still,"

Andrew smiled, "Depressed, aren't you?"

Clark nodded and Andrew frowned, "It wasn't your fault Clark, Ryan had a inoperable tumour and no one could have predicted what would happen."

"Yeah," Clark mumbled, "But it's hard, he was so young."

Andrew smiled sadly and said, "Well Green Eyes, come on," as he held his hand out to Clark he whispered, "You want to ride with me? Maybe just to take your mind off things."

"Yes," Clark said almost grateful as Andrew scooped him up in his arms and smiled as he swung out and towards Smallville, he smiled even though it was hard for him to be high in the air.

"So," Andrew said as he swung towards Smallville, "It's a Friday night, do you want me to take you to Metropolis and maybe show you some real web slinging?"

"Umm," Clark said nervously, "I guess we could, if you really want to?"

"I do," Andrew said as he landed on top of a bus heading towards Metropolis and said, "It's going to be fun, I promise."

Clark nodded and sat on the roof and shuddered, Andrew looked at him and said, "You cold?"

"Nope, never get cold really," Clark said as Andrew smiled at him.

"That makes one of us," Andrew said, "I do get cold," and muttered, "I'm wearing spandex because my cousin has a fetish for it."

Clark laughed and said, "Do you want a nice warm wool suit for the winters? I think mom wants to thank you for saving my life from that Goblin guy."

Andrew smiled and said, "No way, I'm gonna see if I can't get my cousin to put thermal lining in this suit, though he thinks that black would suit me."

Clark looked at him and shook his head, "No, I think I like you better in red."

"Thanks," Andrew said, "I like me in red too."

As the bus rolled in the bus station Andrew pulled Clark to him and said, "Time to explore the city of Metropolis, hang on," and suddenly leaped to a building and began to climb it.

Andrew aimed his hand and shot a line towards the tallest building he could and crawled up towards the roof.

They walked past a janitor who stopped and stared, Andrew just grinned and waved at him while Clark clung closer to Andrew and waved at the janitor too.

Andrew smiled as he got closer to the top, he looked back and said, "You getting nervous there Green Eyes?"

"Umm," Clark muttered, "Could you call me Clark? I like it when you call me Clark but Green Eyes is nice too."

"Oh?" Andrew said with a mock pout, "I call you Green Eyes because of those beautiful eyes of yours."

Clark turned pink, he clung harder and Andrew winced, "Clark, ya gonna hurt me soon."

"Sorry, like I said," Clark frowned, "I'm really afraid of heights."

"You're going to have to let that fear go if you want to hang out with me Clark," Andrew said as he finally climbed up to the top of the building.

Andrew looked over the glittering city and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it? But Clark, open your eyes, alright?"

Clark looked out and saw the glittering city beneath him and it was beautiful; he could see the Daily Planet's globe rotating slowly and he saw the city lights shining, he looked at Andrew and said, "It is beautiful."

Andrew sighed, "It is Clark."

Clark looked at Andrew and whispered, "Thanks for being so nice to me, I mean I suspected you of hitting on Lana. Did you ever learn about Greg Arkin?"

Andrew laughed and said, "Yeah and my webs come from my wrists, thank you very much and if I come towards you, wanting to make you my queen, you do what you have to do to save yourself. Just don't panic if I come with roses and other treats that aren't insects."

Clark grinned and began to laugh a bit, Andrew smiled and said, "Nice, I'm glad you can laugh again."

"I can laugh because it's just too funny," Clark said, "You coming up with flies for me in fancy boxes."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "Maybe chocolate covered ants but not flies."

"So are we going to explore Metropolis," Clark said, "Or sit here on this tower all night?"

"Oh, okay," Andrew said as he webbed Clark towards him and said, "You're right, I promised you a night of adventure,"

After Clark got comfortable Andrew rushed to the edge and leapt off the tower, Andrew felt the joy of the air rushing through him and he stuck his hand out and shot a line towards a nearby building and began to swing, he laughed and said, "You alright Clark?"

Clark shook his head and gasped, "Don't do that again, what if you get hurt or worse?"

"You're really concerned, aren't you?" Andrew whispered.

"Yes," Clark said, "I don't want to see you on the newspaper, reporting your death."

Andrew nodded and said, "I'll try to be careful, alright?" and swung through the city and said, "Hopefully your parents won't freak if you aren't there when they wake up, I want to explore this whole city."

Clark nodded and said, "Where to first?"

"Luthor tower, I wanna buzz Lionel Luthor," Andrew grinned as he swung towards the tower and said, "You know Spiderman, right?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "I know Spiderman, why?"

"Well," Andrew said, "He and I are good with each other, he told me that he was on top of the Empire State Building and he did what we just did for the rush and I gotta admit, that _was_ a rush."

"Its dangerous," Clark grumbled, "What if you miss or something like that?"

Andrew smiled, "Not sure, but if it upsets you then I won't do it so often Clark."

"It does upset me," Clark said with a bit of steel in his voice.

Andrew smiled, "It's good to know that I'm cared about, I mean in New York they either hate Spiderman, love him or try to kill him."

Clark looked confused as they reached Luthorcorp tower and Andrew began to climb up the tower, Clark looked down at the street beneath him, he gulped and said, "You got a good grip, right?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Clark, I'm never gonna let you fall, remember that."

As they crawled up the tower Clark held tightly to Andrew and was looking down worriedly, nervous that Andrew and he were going to fall. He looked at Andrew and through the mask he saw that Andrew was smiling excitedly, he shook his head, 'Andrew looks so happy here in Metropolis.'

When they finally got to the top Andrew smiled, "Now this is a nice city Clark; beautiful and glittering but I'll be exploring it soon."

Clark nodded and said, "We aren't going to jump off, are we? Or maybe we can just crawl down?"

Andrew whispered, "I'm thinking of jumping again but are you nervous about the jump Clark?"

"Yes," Clark grinned nervously, his eyes looking down at the glittering city beneath him and said, "Can we be safe at least?"

Andrew looked down and said, "Not sure if they make safety hats for things like this."

Clark gulped as Andrew suddenly snapped his fingers and began to spin something, he saw Andrew finish in twenty minutes.

"Alright Clark," Andrew said as he placed the mass of webbing on his back and said, "Ready?"

"For what?" Clark smiled nervously, "What are you planning to do?"

"This," Andrew said as he jumped off the building with Clark attached to him, he pulled the webbing and mass of webs became a parachute to Clark's surprise.

"Is that better?" Andrew yelled, "Or should I just be careful with you?"

Clark nodded, "Yes, you should be careful, remember? I don't want you to get hurt, ever."

Andrew nodded and landed on the streets and said, "Well let's get you home, if you want?"

Clark nodded, "But can we take the bus and not ride on the roof?"

"Oooh, okay, I, the man with the red spandex suit, and the farmboy on the bus, together," Andrew grinned, "That should be great for the newspapers."

Andrew smiled as Clark nodded as they jumped on a bus heading towards Smallville and Clark muttered, "Was this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" Andrew whispered softly into Clark's ear, "Or what?"

Clark thought it over and nodded, "I do like you a lot actually; you always try to help me with my problems and you gave Ryan a ride."

Andrew sighed, "I know Spiderman would've done the kid a favour like that and I want to be more like Spiderman."

Clark listened to Andrew talk about Spiderman and nearly slapped himself, he could've checked out who Spiderman was but he probably forgot to do that.

When they got to Smallville Clark was helped off the bus by Andrew and was about to swing away when Clark whispered, "Please walk home with me?"

Andrew nodded as he walked Clark to the Kent farm, he looked at Clark who smiled at him and sighed, he'd tell Andrew the truth that he knew him.

When they got to the farm and Andrew landed on the barn roof Andrew smiled, "So I gotta go Clark."

"Not yet," Clark said as he reached for Andrew's mask and was about to pull it up.

"Whoa!" Andrew said, "Secret identity, you know that farmboy."

Clark whispered, "Andrew, I know it's you."

Andrew froze, "What? Green eyes, how?"

"When you got injured trying to scare the Green Goblin away from us," Clark said, "You're injury was in the same place and finally when your back was injured, you have a scar in the same place."

"So what now?" Andrew said, "You gonna rat me out?"

"No," Clark said, "I just want to see you without the mask, please?"

As Andrew lifted the mask off Clark smiled and walked over and smiled, "I want to help you in your work protecting Smallville."

"Umm, you gonna be my sidekick?" Andrew smiled, "Cause you ain't no sidekick."

Clark shook his head and kissed Andrew, pulling him closer into his arms, he whispered, "I want to help, first because I like what you're doing and finally because I care about you and I don't want to see you in the news because you were gunned down or worse."

Andrew smiled, "Okay, I believe you Clark but I don't want you getting hurt either, okay Clark?"

Clark allowed Andrew to hold him and he whispered, "I had a really nice night Andrew."

As Andrew looked at Clark and pulled Clark towards him and whispered, "So did I Clark," as he kissed Clark again, "A very nice night."

Andrew pulled his mask on and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Clark nodded as Andrew jumped out of the of the barn and swung away.

Clark watched Andrew leave and rubbed his mouth, he had a nice night, a really nice night and smiled at Andrew's retreating form. 

Meanwhile in Sunnydale Warren sat down and was looking at the files that this Green Goblin had sent him about Andrew, so interesting but he didn't care much that Andrew had power, he was pissed that Andrew had power and not him.

He looked at Jonathon who was convulsing as Warren pressed a button to inject another dose of serum into Jonathon's body. he grinned, 'The change is amazing,' he thought, though he bet Jono was hurting, not that he cared really.

Jonathon's face was frozen in pain as Warren casually observed him, 'The formula must be painful,' he thought as he tapped Jonathon's head as Jonathon looked up, his pain filled eyes begging him to stop.

"You know," Warren said, "I probably wouldn't have done this to you at all if Andrew hadn't left but, ah, he left us, I think and he did leave all you alone Jonathon, he's got new friends now so he doesn't need you anymore."

As Jonathon shook his head Warren grinned, "All alone Jonathon but hey, you're helping me so your useful," as he walked over registering the changes to Jonathon's body on the fancy Oscorp computer and pulled out some pictures of Andrew spending time with some dark haired kid and his friends, he walked over and showed Jonathon the picture and said, "_He's_ Andrew's best friend now."

'No,' Jonathon's mind screamed, 'No, not this, Andrew mine, my friend, not new boy's friend, only mine. But Andrew left me alone, he hates me, hates me, hate him, _hate him, hate, hate, hate, hate him so much!' _

"Yes," Warren said, "Isn't that fun? He's made new friends, why does he need you? Why do I need you? Because I want power, but even I'm not stupid to try the chemical my new friend sent me, so…"

Jonathon floated in the serum moaning angrily, revenge formed in his mind against everyone who hurt him and everyone who got in his way.

Warren sat back relaxing when he got a call and said, "Umm, Mr Goblin?"

"_Yes_," the Goblin said smiling, "_I've noticed you were using chemicals on your, umm, friend?" _

"More like my test subject," Warren shrugged, "But anyways he's doing well, by the way thanks for the glider plans, I'm planning to make Jonathon into another Goblin."

The Green Goblin grinned, "_Another me, eh? Sounds fun." _

"Not like you," Warren grinned, "Not Green," as he saw Jonathon's body twitch, "More like a Hobgoblin; different weapons and glider specs."

"_I have to come and see this_," the Goblin grinned, "_See you in a bit Mr Mears and maybe we can turn your Hobgoblin into a true killer."_

"Yep," Warren said, "Sounds like a plan to me." As he walked out towards the makeshift lab he wondered how powerful Andrew was and what changes were done to his body? He looked at Jonathon and whispered, "Hobgoblin, I like that; you're the Hobgoblin."

Jonathon's mind whispered, 'Revenge on everyone, revenge.' 

TBC 

Poll question: How do you think Andrew will react to Jonathon becoming the Hobgoblin? How will Smallville react when the Hobgoblin attacks? Other than the Andrew/Clark pairing what other pairings do you want to see? When should Andrew discover Clark's secret? What should Andrew do when he finds out that secret? 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 11 

Andrew woke up and wondered if the last night was a dream, 'Clark kissed me,' he thought eagerly. He felt almost giddy; he wanted to see Clark instantly but he didn't want to scare Clark off.

As he was about to leave home he saw Lana making breakfast, she smiled at him and said, "Andrew, are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"I guess I could," Andrew said quietly, "But I wanted to talk to Clark about some things, he's been in such a mood."

Lana shrugged and said, "He's fine, probably still upset about Ryan."

Andrew nodded as he ate a small bit of eggs and bacon, he wondered if Clark wanted to hang out today or if he was busy or too freaked that they kissed last night.

He walked to a phone deciding to call Clark and Lana yelled, "Andrew, we're going on that trip so remember to use your gift card, it's going to be Chloe and me making sure you have good clothes."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'm going to see if Clark wants to come along."

Lana nodded, "Sure thing, I guess if he wants to come he could."

Andrew ran to the phone and called Clark, he smiled as Clark eagerly agreed to come with him to Metropolis and he'd meet them at their place.

As Andrew got ready he liked the idea of going back to Metropolis, just not riding on a bus roof and nearly catching cold.

Chloe saw Lana getting ready and said, "Lana, you don't need to come, Andrew knows how to get some clothes."

"Yes but," Lana said, "He needs to know how to get some nice clothes as the ones he has are way too tight."

She saw Andrew walk out and said, "Yes, they are a bit tight, aren't they? But he can do alright with just me helping him."

Andrew shrugged and said, "Clark's coming too so I hope you don't mind?"

Chloe smiled, "I don't mind Andrew and I don't think Lana needs to come, we can handle his shopping."

"Oh, alright," Lana said, "But don't let him buy flannel or anything like that."

Andrew frowned and said, "I don't like flannel that much," but thought, 'Clark always looks nice in it.'

As they left Andrew saw Clark outside, waiting by Chloe's car and said, "I didn't even hear you drive up."

"Oh," Clark muttered, "My mother was coming this way and she dropped me by."

"Cool Clark," Andrew said as he jumped into Chloe's car and smiled, "Sit in the back with me?"

Clark turned a bit red and nodded, moving into the back seat. Chloe looked at her watch and said, "This is going to fun: my two favourite men and a shopping trip."

Andrew nodded as he looked at Clark, who nodded as Andrew moved closer to him and said, "So Clark, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Better than I have in a while," Clark said, "Thanks for asking Andrew."

Chloe smiled, "You do look a bit better now, don't you Clark?"

"Yeah, Ryan wouldn't want me mourning his death all the time," Clark said quietly, "But I'm never going to forget him."

Chloe nodded, "That's good."

Andrew nodded as he yawned and fell asleep, snoring softly. He was still kind of tired from last night; it was exhausting as he pushed himself a bit much last night.

Clark looked at Andrew sleeping and knew why he was so tired and sighed as Andrew fell over and rested his head on Clark's shoulder.

As they drove to Metropolis Clark talked to Chloe about random things and about J Jonah Jameson, she frowned at the mention of his name and said, "Yeah, he's persistent, I'm probably going to go to New York just to tell him off."

Clark laughed and said, "I almost pity him."

Chloe grinned at him and said, "Don't you know it."

"Hmm, New York?" Clark said quietly, "Sounds fun, when are you and Andrew going?"

"Well, Andrew and I were thinking end of the year," Chloe smiled, "He wants to surprise Peter and his family, I haven't been there in years since been before we moved to Smallville."

Andrew woke up a bit later and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep, I was just really active last night."

Clark turned pink as Andrew looked at him like he was the most important thing in the car, it felt nice to this wanted.

As they got to the Mall where they'd buy his new clothes Clark mumbled, "Why does he even need new clothes?"

"Because," Chloe sighed, "He needs new clothes and he needs clothes that don't look like they are too small for him."

Andrew grinned, he had put on some muscles since New York and he was kinda glad he could get some new clothes as he had been so busy the last few weeks.

As they walked into the mall towards the store Andrew sighed, 'Shopping, I always hated clothes shopping,' he vaguely remembered his mom taking him, when he was little, to the mall and forcing him to wear every little thing she found but hopefully it wouldn't be like that this time.

Chloe ran over and said, "Alright, let's get some new clothes for you."

Andrew looked shocked as Chloe helped him pick out several T-Shirts and jeans and said, "Go try them on."

"Alright," Andrew said as he tried them on and he smiled; they fit a lot better. He walked out of the changing room and said, "So, how does this look?"

"Good," Clark muttered, admiring how Andrew looked in his new clothes; he didn't look like red in the face anymore and he looked better.

Two hours later Andrew was walking out, the gift card gone and he had enough clothes for a year or so. Clark looked at Andrew and said, "You do look good in your new clothes."

Andrew sat down on a bench in the mall and looked at Clark, who was staring at him, and said, "So, about last night?"

"Yeah Clark?" Andrew said grinning, "Did you want to go swinging again tonight?"

Clark smiled and said, "About the swinging, I do hate heights, so maybe you could come as Andrew, not the Scarlet Spider?"

Andrew smiled, "That sounds good Clark, it really does. It would be nice to see you without swinging from a web."

"Umm," Clark muttered, "About last night? I have to ask; are you really interested in me?"

"Well," Andrew said, "I thought I made myself clear Clark; I do like you a lot, can't promise much but I promise you that I am interested in you."

As they sat back Andrew felt good, Clark moved closer to him and Andrew sat there thinking about his friends in Sunnydale; he missed Jonathon a lot, even with his new friends. He wasn't sure why Jonathon wasn't returning his emails but he was going to have to go to Sunnydale soon to look for Jonathon.

"So Clark," Andrew said, "I'm probably gonna help Chloe with her wall of weird thing, she's been hinting that they need a new photographer."

"That sounds good," Clark said, "I help her on the Torch so it'd be nice to have you helping out."

Andrew smiled and said, "I want to help out and besides, the Meteor mutants always attack Chloe or Lana so it helps to be near them."

Clark frowned a bit and said, "You will be careful, right? I mean you aren't invincible, right?"

"I'll be careful," Andrew said, "Besides, I've got reasons to want to keep living," and his hand grasped Clark's hand and he smiled at Clark.

Clark turned a bit red and said, "So your friends from Sunnydale; you get any news about them? I mean you've been worried, right?"

"My parents are doing fine," Andrew said, "I've got a message from them last week but nothing from Jonathon: he's like my best friend, we were picked on by the same bullies a lot so we kinda just started to hang around with each other. I haven't heard from him since I left and in Sunnydale: missing or no contact is a bad thing, a really bad thing."

"Well," Clark said, "Maybe Chloe could help you find out what happened."

Andrew nodded and said, "I still have a few friends or people we kinda knew together so maybe, if they're in, I can ask them to look in on Jonathon."

"Good," Clark said, "But maybe we can look for him too."

Andrew grinned and said, "Yeah, well I trust my friends to keep out of trouble in Sunnydale more than I would trust Chloe to not try and figure out the secrets of the town."

Clark wondered vaguely what kind of town was Sunnydale was but shook his head; he wanted to figure out more about Andrew. 

Meanwhile in Sunnydale Warren was waiting, he was going to meet the Green Goblin soon and he was almost excited about the meeting. He had no idea what to expect when he saw Norman Osborn look at him and say, "Warren I take it?"

"Yes," Warren said, "You're the Green Goblin?"

"Indeed I am," Norman said, "Of course if you tell anyone I will kill you, but of course you know that?"

Warren shrugged and said, "You want to see the Hobgoblin?"

"Yes," Norman said as he followed Warren into the makeshift laboratory and saw Jonathon floating in tube of green liquid, he looked at Warren and said, "The boy must be in pain, correct?"

"Yeah, Jonathon's a screamer or at least he was when I started this a while ago. The chemical you sent is incredible."

"It is," Norman grinned as he tapped the window and whispered, "Hello?"

Jonathon's eyes flew open and he stared at the man in front of him, his face showing barely contained hatred and rage and he glared at Warren and the new person.

"So," Warren said, "You never told me how you found out that Andrew had these powers?"

"Oh," Norman said, "His cousin, Peter Parker, has the same powers and both the Scarlet Spider, Andrew's little identity, and Spiderman came into existence around the same time and the Spider only appeared in Smallville after Mr Wells came to live there."

Warren looked at Norman and said, "So, what do you want to do to Andrew anyways?"

Norman smiled, "Well Mister Mears, I'm going to kill him and his cousin but I like your Hobgoblin idea. Friends make the best enemies, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Warren said, "So, do you want to see the Glider I developed?" and took Norman out into the garage and showed him his version of the glider.

"Nice," Norman said quietly as he appraised the machine, "What's the difference between this and the glider I use?"

"Well, with the technology you gave me," Warren grinned, "I outfitted it with supersonic speeds and the armour, which Jonathon will use will be using, will shield him from it."

"About the armour," Norman said darkly, "Let me see it?"

Warren nodded and showed Norman the armour and it caused Norman to smile: it was yellow with touches of purple, he nodded his approval.

"So about your subject; how are you going to keep him in check? I trust you have a failsafe Warren?" Norman said, "A smart young man like you wouldn't give a man such power without controlling him?"

"You better believe it," Warren said, "First of all I was making sure Andrew's emails wouldn't get through to Jonathon, but I was doing it before you called me as an experiment to see how quickly he'd break."

Norman nodded as he listened to Warren, he found himself liking the kid as he was ruthless in a way Harry would never be and said, "So, you think you have power over him?"

"Yeah," Warren said, "Jonathon's easy to play with."

In Jonathon's tube his heartbeat slowed and Jonathon heard a voice say, 'Now, escape now!'

Warren and Norman heard the sound of glass shattering and rushed to the lab and saw Jonathon walking out, his face enraged. He snarled at them, "Where's Andrew? Tell me now!"

"You know where he is," Warren said he's in Smallville, away from you. He hasn't even tried to contact you Jonathon; he has new friends who've taken him from you."

"He abandoned me here with you?" Jonathon howled as he rushed past them, instinctively heading towards the armour and the glider. Warren went to stop him when Norman stopped him and shook his head.

"No, let him go," Norman growled, "Let him find his friend," and laughed.

Jonathon jumped out on the Glider, his face narrowed underneath the helmet as he burst out from the garage, screaming in rage. 

In Smallville Andrew was sitting down at the Kent house eating dinner with the Kent's when his Spider Sense screamed, he groaned, 'What the hell? What the hell!'

Clark rushed over and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Clark whispered quietly, "Do you need to lie down?"

Andrew got up as the buzzing faded and said, "Fine Clark, I'm fine." he looked outside and shook his head, 'No,' he thought, 'I feel fine now but what caused my collapse?' 

TBC 

Poll questions: How should Andrew deal with Jonathon when he arrives? 

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 12 

Andrew still felt ill as he sat in the barn loft with Clark who was still fretting over him, trying to make sure he was alright.

"It's alright," Andrew said trying to shake his head clear, he felt like his head was about to burst open.

"No, it's not alright," Clark said, "Andrew, what's wrong?"

"You aren't going to let this go, are you Clark?" Andrew groaned in pain.

Andrew sighed, "One of my powers is activating, we call it Spider Sense: it's like a special sense that warns us of danger, it's kinda like a buzzing sensation. It really went out of control when the Green Goblin came into town and you, Clark, when you weren't feeling right, it really screamed at me."

"Oh," Clark frowned; he knew the reason why Andrew's sense warned him away from him when he was under the influence of red kryptonite.

Clark sighed, "Andrew, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure," Andrew said as he got up and walked towards the truck.

Andrew grinned at Clark even with the pain he felt and said, "Clark, thanks, you'd make a wonderful doctor or nurse, you know that?"

Clark smiled a bit at that and shook his head and drove towards Chloe's home, he looked at Andrew who was rubbing his head and his smile faded to concern.

'God,' Andrew thought, 'I never had a sense of danger this strong, other than Clark,' he didn't know what could cause this.

"Andrew," Clark whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Clark," Andrew groaned, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

When they stopped at his home Andrew looked at Clark and smiled as he pulled Clark towards him and said, "You want to come in or what?"

Clark nodded, he wanted to help Andrew. As they walked in Andrew groaned as the sense returned and he nearly collapsed, Clark pulled him up close to him and whispered, "Andrew?"

"It's alright," Andrew said, "Just a dizzy spell," as he got up and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, he looked outside confused as the buzzing disappeared and he sighed, 'What's going on with my spider senses tonight?'

Andrew sat back and said, "I feel better now Clark. If you want to go home you can, I'll be fine."

Clark shook his head and said, "I'll stay until Chloe and Mr Sullivan come back," and sat back and said, "Let's watch some TV Andrew?"

As they flipped through the channels Andrew moved closer to Clark and said, "Other than the near fainting and massive headaches it was a nice night, your parents were nice to talk to."

Clark nodded and said, "Sorry, they have a lot on their mind right now; the bank's payments are getting harder and harder to keep up with."

"Why not ask your friend Lex for help?" Andrew shrugged, "I mean he'd help, right?"

"Yes," Clark muttered, "But you don't know my dad very well yet, do you?" Andrew shook his head and Clark whispered, "He hates the Luthors, especially Lionel. "He'd sooner lose the farm than accept aid from Lex."

"Did Lex do something to your father?" Andrew asked, "I mean for him to hate him so much?"

Clark didn't know want to say, he didn't want Andrew to know that Lex had investigated him for over a year since the bridge accident.

Andrew smiled and said, "I don't want to interfere, if there's some bad blood between your father and Lex then it must be hard for you to be one of Lex's friends."

"And," Clark said, "Pete hates the Luthors too; Lionel Luthor burned the Ross's in a deal when they bought the creamed corn factory that they owned at the time."

"So, you're friends with the son of the man your father and best friend hate?" Andrew teased, "That has to make for some awkward moments?"

Clark nodded, "Especially if I have to defend some of Lex's actions when my father is ready to believe the worst about him."

Andrew shrugged, "He's your best friend of course, and you want to believe the best about him, right?"

"Yeah but there are things I am worried about, I mean he did have me investigated," Clark groaned, "For almost a year."

Andrew frowned, he would have to find out why Clark was being investigated by a Luthor of all things, he just hoped it wasn't something dangerous.

Before Andrew could ask his senses suddenly activated and he pulled Clark behind the couch just before an explosion rocked the house.

"What the hell?" Andrew groaned as he looked outside and saw a man wearing sickly yellow armour and he almost looked like the Green Goblin, the man pointed at him.

Andrew ducked several razor disks and looked at Clark who was getting up, he yelled, "Clark, keep down! It's the Green Goblin, I think."

The Goblin hissed and flew down and growled at Andrew, "You left me alone, by myself! Always by myself!"

"Umm," Andrew moved out of the way of the man's grasp, "Do I know you?"

The man giggled a bit and said, "No, I suppose you wouldn't care about me, would you! Not anymore, you replaced me with new friends, didn't you!"

Andrew backed away, 'This guy isn't the Green Goblin as he is pretty much insane, that much is for certain.'

Clark stared at the Goblin and yelled, "Andrew, is that the Green Goblin?"

The Goblin looked up puzzled for a moment and said, "Not Green Goblin, one who did this to me named me _The Hobgoblin!" _

Andrew backed away and said, "How do you know me? Do I know you?"

The Hobgoblin began to laugh and said, "Of course you forgot me, I'd have forgotten me too if I had _new_ friends!" And took off his helmet revealing an anger filled face.

"Jonathon?" Andrew whispered in shock as he moved close to him.

"Yes," Jonathon growled, "Me!" He moved the glider over and said, "You left me alone, all alone, then Warren did this to me. You didn't even try to find me!"

"Whoa!" Andrew said holding his hands up, "I sent you e-mail's every day but you never sent me any messages back."

Jonathon froze, 'Could I be wrong? No, I checked every day, always nothing was there, Andrew didn't even try to send e-mails.'

Andrew rushed up and said, 'It's the truth Jonathon, I wouldn't forget my best friend. You and I were friends since we moved to Sunnydale, remember the Dr Who marathons on the weekends? The Star Wars marathons? Playing with my cousin Peter when you came with me to New York?"

"But you left me!" Jonathon yelled, "You left me alone!"

"Did I have a choice?" Andrew yelled back, "You know what my brother did and what happened after that; I was even more of a pariah at school than before, that's why my parents sent me away so I wouldn't be a pariah."

Jonathon nodded, he remembered, he looked at Andrew in confusion for a moment and Andrew walked towards him, holding his hands up and said, "Umm, are you feeling alright?"

"_Andrew!" _Jonathon snarled as his arm shot out faster than Andrew could react and grasped his neck, strangling him. "_Andrew!" _Jonathon growled again as his face turned furious again and he slammed Andrew into the ground repeatedly.

Clark stared angrily, he knew he might reveal his secret to Andrew but he had to protect him. He yelled, "Stop! It's the truth; Andrew's been worried about you."

Jonathon looked up and stared at Clark and said, "You're one of them! You took Andrew away, you'll pay too."

Andrew kicked at Jonathon, Jonathon stared at him and smashed him against the ground again snarling, "I'll take care of your new friend, then we talk!"

"No," Andrew said weakly as he suddenly shot a web and pulled Jonathon off the glider.

Clark looked at Jonathon as he saw Andrew collapse and rushed over and punched Jonathon hard, causing Jonathon to stare at him in surprise.

Jonathon threw a punch back and screamed in pain as he clutched his hand, he stared at Clark and whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm not from around here," Clark muttered, "Now just surrender, please? Maybe we can help you?"

"_No!" _Jonathon screamed in rage, "My friend, you took him from me, _you!" _And he pulled out a pumpkin bomb and tossed it at Clark only for it to be pulled away by a web.

Andrew got up, shaking his head and said, "Jonathon, I am still your friend, honest, Clark is my friend too and we can have more than one friend. I guess we were never that popular were we? It was always us by ourselves and I suppose Warren too."

"_Warren!" _Jonathon snarled, "Warren did this to me, he told me you didn't want me to be your friend anymore!"

'What!' Andrew thought as Jonathon rushed over and slammed his good fist into Andrew's face causing Andrew to fall back, his nose bleeding.

Jonathon threw a bomb at Andrew who leapt out of the way, he whispered, "Jonathon, please stop, this isn't like you."

"What do you know what I'm like!" Jonathon howled with rage and pain, "You haven't talked to me in weeks! I needed you Andrew; to talk, to help me deal with life."

Andrew held his hands out and said, "Jonathon man, we should we get you to a hospital, they could help you."

"_No!" _Jonathon shook his head and grabbed one of his throwing knives and stabbed Andrew in the stomach, Jonathon stared at Andrew's look of shock when all of a sudden his anger disappeared and the rage faded, he looked at his hand covered with Andrew's blood and he dropped the knife and dropped to his knees.

Clark rushed over and picked Andrew up, he looked at Jonathon, who was starring at his hands and rushed Andrew to the hospital and whispered, "Andrew, look up."

Andrew grunted, "I'm in a bit of pain right now Clark."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it," Clark said trying to keep Andrew talking."

Andrew froze, "Did I miss somethin here? When did we get to the hospital? I mean one moment we were at my home and next we're here, what the hell? And where's Jonathon?"

Clark shushed him and yelled, "My friend needs help!"

As the nurse took Andrew away Clark rushed back to Chloe's house and saw Jonathon staring at his hands and said, "You have to turn yourself in."

Jonathon shook his head and said, "Andrew, wanna see Andrew again," and collapsed in a pile, "Wanna see Andrew again, he's my friend."

Clark looked at him and said, "Let's go to the hospital, they'll look at you and then maybe you can see Andrew, he's there now."

Jonathon stared at Clark and said, "Why are you helping me? We're not friends, you took him from me, he forgot about me."

"No, he was trying to get into contact with you," Clark said, "He sent you e-mails every day, trying to talk to you and said that it was bad to lose contact with people in Sunnydale."

"Yes," Jonathon said, "Bad, Sunnydale always bad, bad things in Sunnydale, bad. You take me to Andrew now?'

Clark frowned, he wanted to hate the man but he couldn't. He sighed, "Come on, let's talk to Andrew and then we can figure out what to do with you."

"Hate you," Jonathon growled, "Hate you so much but trust, for now."

Jonathon got into the truck with Clark and said repeatedly, "Gonna see Andrew, that's good, he makes me feel better."

Clark sighed angrily as they drove to the hospital, he honestly didn't trust this Jonathon.

When they got to the hospital the receptionist looked at Jonathon in his armour and said, "Costume party, right?"

Jonathon stared confused and Clark nodded and said, "Can you tell us where Andrew Wells is?"

She sighed, "He's about to go into surgery, you can wait here and we'll get someone to tell you his condition in a bit."

Clark grabbed Jonathon and sat down staring at him as Jonathon stared at his hands, his still stained hands. He looked at Clark and growled, "Hate you."

"Well," Clark said, "I'm not a fan of you either."

Jonathon went silent and they sat in silence for a couple of hours when a nurse came in and said, "Which one of you brought Andrew Wells in?"

Clark raised his hand and she smiled, "He's fine, there wasn't too much damage thankfully. He can have visitors for a bit but he has to rest."

They went to Andrew's room and saw Andrew lying there in bed and he growled, "God damn it, I hate hospitals."

Jonathon rushed over and said, "Andrew, you're better now, right? The doctors said you would be."

Andrew looked at Jonathon and said, "You look a bit better too. Yeah, the doctors said I'll be fine in a couple of hours. But Jonathon, what do you mean when you said that Warren did this to you?"

"After you left Warren told me you'd forget about me, make new friends and that he was all that I had for being a friend and then one day a brown box came, he looked at me and did things to me, made me take shots."

Andrew and Clark frowned, Andrew muttered, "I thought Warren's thing was robots and mechanics? I mean that was his strength."

Jonathon nodded but whispered, "Things happened; he put me in a tube, it hurt, it hurt me, always in pain inside glass, then a man showed up and they talked about things, I pretended to be sleeping but heard things, Warren called him Green Goblin."

Andrew froze; the Green Goblin knew who he was? He had to call Peter, he wanted to make sure that Peter and his family was safe.

"Jonathon," Andrew said, "You need to stay in the hospital so we can help you here."

"Will you help me!" Jonathon asked almost afraid, "Will you visit me?" Andrew nodded.

"Now let me get to sleep, they gave me some medicine," Andrew mumbled, "We'll talk tomorrow," and fell asleep. 

TBC 

Poll questions: What should they do with Jonathon? When should Andrew figure out Clark's secret? Should any other people from Sunnydale come looking for Jonathon? 

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I do not own the Stargate series. 

**Warning**: Some M/M kissing 

Chapter 13 

Andrew sighed as he sat in the hospital bed, he hated this but the doctors told him that he'd have to stay here for at least a week, Clark came to visit him every day and, to his surprise, so did Lex but more to find out about the chemicals that had been pumped into Jonathon.

As he sat reading a book Lex came in and said, "Andrew, how are you today?"

"Oh," Andrew grinned, "I was wondering when the local millionaire was gonna interrogate me?"

Lex shook his head, "Nice but I'm asking because Luthorcorp's taking over your friend's case."

Andrew paled a bit and said, "Now _that_ makes me decidedly uneasy. Jonathon's been through enough Mr Luthor, he doesn't need to poked and prodded, does he?"

"No," Lex sighed, "I actually agree with you and please Andrew, call me Lex."

Lex sat down and sighed, "I suppose I'll tell you this as Clark's probably waiting until you get better but there have been government agents asking about him."

"What kind of government agents?" Andrew asked suspiciously, "I mean did he hurt anyone but me?"

"Don't know," Lex sighed, "But he babbled on and on about this Warren person."

Andrew sighed, "Warren was another friend or at least I thought he was; he's brilliant with robotics and anything mechanical, actually he's really clever."

"Well, I can inform you that Warren disappeared," Lex said, "I made friends on the Sunnydale police force and they informed me that he disappeared but what really concerns me is when they raided his home they found some mechanical equipment from Oscorp; including a large shattered glass tube, which I believe Jonathon broke out of."

Andrew looked down and Lex smiled, "Don't worry; my father wasn't the one who took Jonathon it was me. He's in a special facility, safe for now."

"Umm, how is he?" Andrew asked, "I mean he wasn't the best when he was here."

"Well," Lex sighed, "He wants to see you but the chemicals that were pumped into him have had some permanent side effects that we're trying to help him with but I'll arrange for a meeting for you soon."

"Thank you," Andrew groaned out bitterly, "I'll take you up on your offer soon."

As Lex went away Andrew shook his head, he had to talk to Peter but they wouldn't even let him near a phone yet. As he tried to read his book he noticed some other people in his room and sighed, "Now what?"

"Hello," the taller one said, "I'm Riley Finn and this is agent's Harris and Miller, we're looking for your friend Jonathon, he's sick."

"Don't I know it," Andrew growled, "After all I'm here because of him but he left, don't know where he is."

Riley smiled a bit and said, "Don't be like that, we know he's been here. He was on the camera with your friend Mr Kent."

Andrew froze, 'Clark? They were talking to Clark?' his eyes narrowed and said, "He has nothing to do with what happened."

Graham whispered something into Riley's ear and Riley smiled, "Maybe when you're better you might want to talk to us."

Andrew stared at Xander and said, "Agent Harris? Now how'd that happen?"

Riley quickly answered, "We were impressed with his scores in his SATs and we recruited him out of high school."

Andrew froze, 'How the hell did _that_ happen?' he thought, he knew Xander's SATs but that's only because Warren hacked the school computers and he checked out everyone else's scores and showed them to him and Jonathon. 

They left and Xander said, "Umm, my SAT scores sucked."

Riley shrugged and said, "It was the best I could think of," as they walked out of the hospital. 

Andrew sighed as he went to read again and suddenly Clark came in holding a large paper bag and Andrew grinned, "I'm never gonna finish this damn book am I?"

Clark smiled a bit and said, "Sorry Andrew but my mom sent me over with food because she says that hospital food is garbage at times."

"It is," Andrew said as he looked around and was about to web the bag over to him when Clark shook his head."

"Don't bother," Clark said, "I can bring them over to you."

Andrew smiled a bit and said, "Umm, Lex has told me that government agents have been here looking for Jonathon?"

Clark frowned and said, "I was going to wait until you felt better to tell you that."

Andrew shrugged and said, "It's alright but have they been bothering you? Or your family?"

"Not really," Clark said, "But one of them kept asking questions, I think it was Agent Harris."

"Oh," Andrew giggled a bit and said, "Xander? He was in my brother's classes. The others seem government, all professional, but him? Well he seemed a bit nervous.

Clark smiled, he looked around and whispered, "I miss having you swing around and talk to me."

Andrew shot a web at Clark and pulled him close and said, "I miss you too," and pulled him into a deep kiss, smiling as he let Clark go.

"Umm, thanks," Clark smiled nervously, "But yeah, I brought the food for you."

As Clark untangled himself he opened the bag and Andrew looked at the food Mrs Kent packed and said, "Was she trying to feed an army or me?"

Clark shrugged and pulled a sandwich out and passed it to Andrew who ate it eagerly and sighed, "Clark, your mother's food should be considered a narcotic."

"Yeah," Clark smiled as his eyes examined Andrew, it looks like all of his injuries were healed, bones were intact, even his bruises were gone.

Andrew snapped his fingers, "Hey Clark, face is up here," Andrew joked.

Clark shook his head and said, "Umm, you look better?"

Andrew nodded, "Enhanced healing, I was better yesterday but they want me to stay here for another night at least."

"How horrible!" Clark joked, "I mean you'd think you're in prison?"

"But anyways I suppose you didn't know about this but Lana was dating Whitney Fordman last year," Clark said, "But he joined the Marines."

"A high school kid can join the marines?" Andrew asked confused, "How did that happen? And who's Whitney?"

"Umm, well Whitney went through some bad times last year," Clark said, "And we weren't the best of friends."

Andrew looked at him and said, "Umm, why? You're like a human shaped sugar cube: sweet and tasty," and grinned at Clark's blush and pressed, "You're like the sweetest guy I know."

"He was angry because we were both after Lana and he, well, strung me up on a field in the middle of a corn field and painted a large S on my chest," Clark said darkly.

"Kinky," Andrew said, "I'd string you up too but it would just be for fun, like a fly in my web."

Clark turned red and tried to ignore the thoughts that came into his head and continued the story about Whitney's father dying and how he lost some big scholarship and he decided to join the marines.

"Well," Andrew said, "That explains that, Chloe mentioned Lana was a bit under the weather when she was here today."

Clark smiled slightly, "But today Whitney came into the school so I guess everything's alright but he's acting weird, really weird. Maybe it's because he was nearly killed."

"Post traumatic distress disorder," Andrew said as he grabbed a cookie from the bag and ate it eagerly, "He nearly died, right?"

"Maybe," Clark whispered as he looked out, "Visiting hours are almost over so I gotta get going," and he took the bag and suddenly kissed Andrew gently and whispered, "I'll be happy to see you out of here." 

The next day Andrew woke up and saw Chloe in the room and said, "You here to release me?"

"Yes, actually the doctors said you can leave as long as you take it easy," Chloe said smiling, "Now let's get out of here."

Andrew nodded and put his clothes on, as they walked out Riley walked towards them and said, "Mr Wells, can we talk now?"

'Yep,' Andrew thought, 'The famous Parker luck, right on cue.'

"Umm," Chloe smiled, "Do we know you?"

Riley walked past her and said, "Would you be able to answer my questions now?"

"Why?" Andrew said, "Why are you looking for Jonathon anyway?"

Riley frowned and said, "Because we want to help him Mr Wells, he's sick and needs help."

"Umm," Chloe said, "He's getting help from a very generous private benefactor, that's the word going around town."

"Really?" Riley said frowning, "Would you be able to help me find out which private citizen has him?"

"Nope, not really," Chloe smiled.

Andrew shrugged, "Me either sir, I wasn't even aware of anything after my friend got me to the hospital."

Riley frowned, he hated small towns and their little secrets and people not telling him a thing, this place was almost as bad as Sunnydale, so he just shook his head as he left.

Chloe shook her head and said, "Always nice to meet pushy people, isn't it?"

Andrew giggled a bit and said, "Yeah, well you were staring at his chest weren't you?"

"He's cute Andrew," Chloe said, "But let's get home, Lana wants to introduce Whitney to you, I think."

Andrew nodded as he got in the car, he was so gonna go web swinging tonight, he had to just to enjoy the feeling of webbing, maybe with Clark hanging off his back while he went patrolling.

When they got home Andrew walked in only to see a very angry blonde guy walk out, the man stared at him and said, "Who're you?"

"Umm, hi there, I'm Andrew; Chloe's cousin and you are?"

"Whitney," was the gruff reply, as he walked out he glared at Andrew hard and thought, 'This was the guy she liked? Oh well, he will do.'

"Well," Andrew grinned, "Isn't he friendly or does he not like me?"

Lana smiled softly and said, "He's not happy, he claims to have amnesia and says he doesn't quite remember the video."

Andrew smiled softly and said, "He usually this moody?"

Lana shrugged and smiled, "I'm going to the Talon, you want to come with me Andrew? You look like you need some good coffee."

"Not now," Andrew muttered, "Never could sleep in a hospital bed," and got upstairs and went to sleep.

She smiled, "Oh well, maybe next time," and went out followed by Chloe." 

At the Talon Clark was sitting down when Chloe and Lana came in, he walked over and smiled at Chloe and said, "How's Andrew doing? Is he home yet?"

"Yes," Chloe said, "He's home, sleeping. He couldn't get to sleep in a hospital bed Clark."

"Oh, that's good," Clark said, "But I was going to say hi to him later."

"Don't bother Clark," they heard Andrew say as he walked in with an eager smile on his face.

Clark turned pink when Andrew walked past him and said, "Hey Lana."

"Oh Andrew," Lana said, "I thought you were home, sleeping? Something about hospitals not being good for sleeping?"

Andrew grinned, "Not sleepy, how could I be sleepy when I see you Lana? You're the most beautiful person in the room."

Clark's heart shattered at that statement, even Chloe stared in shock, 'Andrew? This wasn't like him.'

"Oh my," Lana smiled, "Andrew, you must've hit your head."

"Nope," Andrew said, "Just finally hit me what a truly beautiful woman you are."

Lana smiled and sat down next to Andrew and said, "How about some coffee?"

"Definitely," Andrew said with an easy smile on his face as he checked Lana over, he smiled at Clark and said, "Something wrong _Kent?"_

The way Andrew said 'Kent' was a slap to his face as he said it so coldly.

Clark was feeling warm, a sickly sensation was forming in his mind as Andrew was touching Lana, touching her, smiling at her, Andrew whispered something into Lana's ear causing her to giggle and it made him angry and when he suddenly kissed her hand, Clark's face fell.

Lana smiled and said, "You're being sweet, what happened to you in that hospital?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "Being in that hospital made rethink my priorities on life and I want you to be the most important thing in my life, you are so beautiful."

As he watched Clark felt like vomiting, a dark possessive thought came up for a moment as he thought, 'Andrew's _mine_ not _hers!_ She's touching what's _mine! _Only _**mine!**_ _Whoa!,'_ Clark thought, 'Where'd _that _come from!"

Lana smiled, Andrew was charming, touching her and she decided to give him a nice kiss. As she reached down and kissed him gently, Andrew smiled, "You kiss real good," as he licked his lips.

Chloe muttered, "I'm going to be ill, like _really_ ill," she looked at the look Clark was giving Andrew and whispered, "Clark, please don't kill him, maybe they shot him full of happy pills or something like that."

Clark was seeing red for a moment and said, "Can we go to your place Chloe? I can't see this right now."

"Yeah, I'm getting that Clark," Chloe said as they walked out of the Talon, "Don't worry, I'm sure Lana's got eyes for you."

Clark couldn't even talk; he was too busy feeling his heart break into pieces. He thought, 'Damn it, I'm supposed to be invulnerable: no pain, haven't felt pain for awhile.' 

They drove to Chloe's home and Clark walked in only to hear soft snoring coming up from Andrew's room, he walked up followed by Chloe and opened the door only see Andrew snoring softly on his bed.

"Andrew?" Chloe and Clark said in shock.

Andrew woke up, blinked his blurry eyes and said, "Umm Clark, why are you here? And Chloe, what if I had been naked, huh?"

"Umm," Chloe laughed, "We took bathes together when we were little, remember?"

"Yeah," Andrew grunted, "But that was then, this is now, shoo," and muttered, "Damn it, I'm awake now," and got up, he saw Clark staring at him and said, "I'm getting dressed, you can leave now."

Clark backed away and they sat down in the living room waiting for him. Andrew walked down and said, "There a reason you're both staring at me?"

"Umm, yeah," Chloe said, "You weren't just in the Talon, charming and seducing Lana, were you?"

Andrew looked at her and said, "Chloe, are you serious? Why would I do that? Have I shown any interest in her?"

Chloe was beginning to feel a bit wrong and said, "Clark, you wait here, I gotta check something out," and whispered, "I'll call you in a bit, stay here with Andrew."

Clark nodded mutely as she left, Andrew sat down and looked at Clark and said, "You alright Green eyes?"

"Umm, no, I'm not alright," Clark said, "I saw you touching her, kissing her, your lips were on hers, you kept calling her beautiful, you said you liked her taste!"

Andrew shook his head and realized that Clark was hurting, Andrew moved close to Clark and whispered, "Dear god, do you think I'd actually do that to you? And, wow, I didn't know you had a jealous streak like this?"

Clark whispered, "Maybe, she is pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is Clark but," Andrew's eyes narrowed on Clark and he said, "I thought I made myself clear: I like you," and suddenly passionately kissed him, holding Clark close to him as Clark nearly melted into his arms."

As they sat there Clark wanted to believe him, when suddenly Chloe called and said, "Umm Clark, Andrew's still there with you, right Clark?"

Clark looked at Andrew's eyes and how they were focused on him and muttered, "Yeah?"

"Okay," Chloe said, "Because, unless he's developed the ability to separate into two, one Andrew is the real one and one is the fake and I'm betting it's the Andrew who's making time with Lana, he's getting really touchy feely with her."

Andrew watched Clark put the phone down and said, "Apparently you're still downtown, making out with Lana."

Clark sat down, he looked at Andrew who grinned, "Told you I wouldn't do that to you Green eyes, I wouldn't cheat on you, especially with Lana Lang. She's nice but not my type, you're my type Clark," and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

As Andrew got up he looked at Clark and said, "Come on, I want to meet myself," as he pulled Clark out and they walked to the Talon, Clark looked almost euphoric that Andrew wasn't with Lana.

Andrew picked Clark up and said, "Hang on, I'm gonna be leaping there," and suddenly leapt up jumping from building too building and made web lines.

Clark smiled, 'Andrew isn't going to do this with Lana ever again,' he thought. 

Chloe watched Lana blush and fawn over "Andrew's" praises and compliments about her and the kisses; those were what got to her. 'That is not my cousin,' she was about to stop it when Clark and Andrew walked in.

Andrew looked at "Andrew" and said, "Well, how about this? I got a twin brother I never knew about."

The other Andrew stared at him and said, "I'm the real Andrew, you're the faker."

Clark shook his head and said, "Trust me; I know this is the real Andrew."

"Okay you two, we could deal with 'who's the real Andrew?' but I have a better idea," Chloe said, "Colorado Springs: it was the last time we saw Uncle Jack. "You, me and Tucker, why were we there and how is Uncle Jack related to us?"

The other Andrew looked up and said, "Uncle Jack's wedding?"

Andrew frowned and said, "It was Charlie's funeral, just before Uncle Jack and Aunt Sarah began their divorce and we haven't heard word one from Uncle Jack since, no one has. And Uncle Jack is your mom's cousin, not sure really, I just remember that he was the one who taught me to walk that one summer."

Chloe smiled and said, "_That's_ the real Andrew; none of my mom's family are close to Uncle Jack but he was always popular with the kids, he had a soft spot for me and Andrew said we were so cute."

The other Andrew looked up, realizing he had been caught and was about to run when Chloe jumped in front of him, grabbed a heavy coffee mug and smashed into his head, hard and smiled when he collapsed.

Andrew looked at her and said, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Nope," Chloe grinned, "I was pretending it was Peter after another smartass comment."

They looked at "Andrew's" body and Andrew froze as the body shimmered, revealing a girl.

Lana whispered, "Oh my god, it's Tina!"

"Umm," Andrew said, "Who the hell is Tina?"

"Long story, it was last year and she was a girl who was obsessed with Lana," Chloe said as she dialled the police and continued, "She got sent to Belle Reeve but she must've escaped."

Lana looked at Andrew and walked off feeling ill, she had allowed Tina to _touch_ her, _kiss_ her and it felt so good.

Andrew stared back at her and shrugged as he sat down in a corner and said, "I'm kinda disturbed that she chose to be me to get to her."

As Chloe walked after Lana to comfort her Clark sat next to Andrew and said, "Umm, I'm sorry about this, I didn't even know she was out."

Andrew shrugged again at Clark and said, "Now how do I prove I like you Clark? Take you out swinging tonight?"

"No," Clark said, "You're still technically in recovery, maybe a coffee by ourselves? Or."

Andrew smiled and said, "Coffee sounds good," and intertwined his hand with Clark's.

Chloe walked in and saw Andrew and Clark in a corner hiding from the few others, she saw Andrew's clasped over Clark's hand, their fingers intertwined and she realized that Clark wasn't jealous of Andrew, he was jealous of Lana.

She whispered, "Not gonna judge, but if they hurt each other I'll break both their necks."

"Wow," Andrew said quietly, "Shape shifting crazy girls? Now I know Smallville's more dangerous than Sunnydale in some ways."

"So, Lex told me he offered to let you see Jonathon, are you gonna go?" Clark asked, "I mean."

"Yeah, I'm going to go," Andrew said, "Jonathon's gonna need me around and hopefully Lex's scientists can help him."

"I'm coming with you," Clark said, "Maybe he can see that I'm not trying to take you away from him."

Andrew smiled, "Yeah and hopefully those agents will leave when they can't find Jonathon." 

Meanwhile at the hotel Riley was discussing things with HQ and he smiled slightly, they agreed with him, they'd be able to get a new branch here to examine these so called Metahumans. He could see potential in this place, not that he'd tell Xander or Graham yet, not until he was sure they'd be on board. 

TBC 

What should happen if the Initiative opens up in Smallville and Sunnydale? Should Uncle Jack make an appearance to check up on Andrew and Chloe? Should Lex's intentions for Jonathon be benevolent? What side effects should Jonathon get from the Goblin formula? 

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 14 

The next few days Andrew noticed Chloe was acting strangely; she'd leave him and Clark alone and give him weird smiles, it was kinda creepy and she even suggested nice places for them to visit together.

Andrew saw Clark working in the fields and bounded over and said, "Hey Clark, I'm going to see Jonathon tomorrow and was I wondering if you still want to come with me?"

"Umm, yeah Andrew," Clark said, "And hey, what're you doing tonight? I thought maybe we could go out for coffee again?"

"Coffee?" Andrew sighed, "I was thinking about Metropolis actually, Chloe said she was going down there for a day to go shopping and I thought I'd take you to a movie."

Clark nodded eagerly and Andrew smiled, "It's nice to see that smile again, I almost thought I'd be in the doghouse for what Tina did."

"No," Clark said with a little look, "It just really hurt me to see you kissing Lana; I hated her so much for touching you like that."

"I got that," Andrew smiled, "I'd never do that to you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Clark muttered, "But I'm not going to trust her for a bit, she keeps looking at you."

Andrew sighed, "It's alright Clark, she's probably just really freaked that she made out with a girl, know what I mean? She'll get over it and find someone."

"But come on," Andrew said, "We got to meet Chloe for the trip if you still wanna sit alone with me in a darkened movie theatre."

Chloe walked and saw Clark being led to the car by Andrew and thought again, 'Maybe they'd be good for each other, they seemed to both care for each other.'

As they got in Chloe smiled at Andrew jumping in the front seat and said, "Why don't you sit in the back with Clark?"

"Umm, okay?" Andrew said as he got in the back with Clark and smiled as he felt Andrew's hand grasp his, he liked how, since Tina, Andrew was touching him, holding him and grasping his hands.

Andrew sighed, Clark needed to be reminded that he was his boyfriend, he knew Clark was hurt by the fact that Tina was making out with Lana in his form in front of him, complimenting on her taste and her beauty.

They drove towards Metropolis and Chloe smiled a bit and said, "Guys, I'm not clueless; I know you're together, like _together. _You can hold each other when I'm around."

Clark started to stammer a denial when Andrew pulled him in for a kiss and said, "Chloe, I should've guessed you'd be the first one to guess it, I'm trying to be discreet for Clark's sake."

She grinned, "Well I think it's sweet but if either of you hurt each other _I'll_ beat the one who did the hurting into the ground. But please be careful, I'm cool with it because, first you're my family and Clark's my best friend but this isn't California, Andrew or New York, some people won't be as tolerant as your cool cousin."

Andrew looked at Clark and said, "Anyone hurts him, I'm going to tear them apart."

Clark turned red at Andrew words and said nervously, "Don't worry Chloe; we're going to be careful, I promise. I'm a bit worried too."

Andrew smiled and said, "Don't worry; I'll protect you from people."

"Okay," Clark said turning a brighter shade of red and allowed Andrew to hold him, feeling happy with Andrew holding him.

"Umm, sorry Chloe," Andrew said, "Ever since the Tina incident Clark likes being held, it really hurt him to see Tina kissing Lana while looking like me."

Clark nodded mutely and Chloe smiled, "It was kinda traumatising for me too, I mean I so did not want you to start hanging off Lana."

Andrew shuddered as he thought about that and said, "Yeah, well don't worry; you won't see me doing that ever again."

"But your question about Uncle Jack," Andrew sighed, "It raises some old feelings Chloe, I miss Uncle Jack a lot; he was like one of my favourite uncles. But yeah it is weird; he did kinda drop off the face of the Earth didn't he?"

"Umm, what happened?" Clark asked quietly, "Why did he stop trying to talk to you guys?"

Andrew frowned and said, "It was bad; he made a mistake and our cousin Charlie shot himself with Uncle Jack's gun, we had never seen Uncle Jack so sad. From what we heard his marriage fell through and we never saw him again."

As they drove into Metropolis Chloe heard her cell phone ring and said, "Umm, hello? Lex? Yeah, Andrew's here."

Andrew smiled, "Hi, Mr Luthor."

Lex smiled, "Andrew, you're in Metropolis aren't you?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Chloe brought me and Clark for a day in the big city."

"Okay, I was wondering if you would like to see Jonathon now? He's here and I would like you to come to see him, he's been getting anxious," Lex gave him the address.

"Sure, we can go to the movie later," Andrew smiled, "Is that alright with you guys?"

"Totally," Chloe smiled, "I want to meet him."

Clark nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Andrew said, as they drove to the Luthorcorp facility he was getting worried, 'What if Jonathon wasn't ready for visitors yet?' But he made a promise.

When they got in Andrew rushed in followed by Clark, Lex smiled and said, "I didn't expect the whole group here."

"Well," Clark mumbled, "Jonathon was sure that I was stealing Andrew from him and I'd like him to see that I'm a nice guy."

Lex smiled at him and said, "Follow me down," as they walked down into the basement and Lex sighed, "Andrew, please don't be alarmed at his physical appearance, the formula that was injected into him has done extensive changes."

The room they walked into was nice, comfortable and stuffed with video games and DVDs. Andrew smiled and said, "The seasons of Doctor Who and Torchwood? You know Jonathon's tastes, even Star Trek."

"He's remarkably easy to care for Andrew," Lex said as he sat him down and said, "Please wait here."

They waited in the room and Clark smiled, "Science fiction fan?"

"Umm, not so much of Doctor Who or Torchwood," Andrew shrugged, "Jonathon liked it more than I did, my shows of choice are Star Trek and Star Wars but Jonathon and I would have little marathons in my basement, we would alternate between both favourite series."

They stopped when Jonathon came out and Andrew hissed, he thought he had went through changes but not nearly as bad as Jonathon, he was almost seven feet and muscle bound.

Jonathon looked at Andrew and hugged him, "My friend," and kept nuzzling him, "Friend mine" and looked at Clark suspiciously and said, "Thanks, you brought me to Andrew."

Andrew smiled at Jonathon, "Clark's my friend Jonathon, he can be yours too you know?"

Jonathon stared, his eyes narrowing on Clark and nodded, "Friend, I guess," and kept hugging Andrew.

Chloe stared at Jonathon and smiled, "Hi, I'm Chloe, Andrew's cousin. We never met but he told me about you."

"Oh," Jonathon said as he took her hand, "You're really pretty."

"Thank you," Chloe said and, "You're tall, aren't you?"

Jonathon muttered, "Nasty green stuff did this, used to be shorter than Andrew. Bad Warren did this to me, very bad Warren."

Andrew held Jonathon close and said, "Yes, bad Warren Jonathon, very bad Warren."

Jonathon smiled, "Friend, right Andrew? You're my friend, right?"

"I am your friend," Andrew smiled, "And when you're better we'll hang out with each other and," Andrew smiled at how Jonathon calmed down, "You'll make new friends too."

"Don't want new friends," Jonathon said, "Just want you."

Lex stepped in and said, "Jonathon, Andrew was just saying that he'll help you make new friends."

Jonathon cocked his head to one side and began to think it over and nodded, "Okay, want more friends, definitely more friends."

"Umm," Clark said, "I don't remember if I introduced myself but I'm Clark Kent."

As Clark held his hand out Jonathon looked at the hand and took it in his own and said, "Still not trust you yet, maybe later."

Lex smiled, "Well that's the best I could hope for but Jonathon, we might have to cut this short."

Jonathon made a face and nodded, "Alright but wanna see Andrew again, maybe Chloe, still don't like Clark," and walked away.

Andrew patted Clark's hand and said, "He'll love you like I do except, hopefully, not the same way I do."

Clark turned a bit pink as he and Chloe left the room, Lex looked at Andrew and raised an eyebrow at Andrew and Clark. He muttered, "Interesting," and thought, 'If Andrew hurts Clark I will destroy him.'

As they walked Andrew winced as his senses hit him, he groaned, "Clark, Chloe; _duck!" _

Clark instantly knew what Andrew was doing, as he pushed Chloe away the front door to the facility was kicked in and several men in army fatigues rushed in, they held guns out and suddenly hit Andrew with some sort of bolt of electricity causing him to collapse, Clark shielded Chloe from the blast and pulled her down, pretending to be unconscious.

As Clark lay on the floor he heard screams, he saw one of the men being kicked through a wall and heard Jonathon screaming as they hit him.

One of the men looked at Lex and said, "Sorry rich boy, can't keep this freak," and they blasted Jonathon with more electricity.

"Please stop," Lex said calmly, "We can work this out, Jonathon is no good to you," when one of them hit him in the head with the butt of his rifle.

Jonathon screamed, "_Leave me alone!" _and smashed another man into a wall, he didn't understand what was going on, and these people were hurting him.

Another man jumped up and injected something into Jonathon with a needle and he began to slow down and collapse. The man grabbed a radio and said, "We got him sir, we're going to bring him to the main facility."

Clark looked at them and heard a voice say, "_Not the main facility, the secondary one, we'll drain that freak of whatever chemicals Mr Mears put in him_."

"No," Lex groaned, "The process would kill him and the chemicals are flawed, it was nothing short of a miracle that he lived through the process."

The solider looked down and said, "Well, then we'll just have to find out what makes him tick won't we?"

A few minuets after they dragged Jonathon out Andrew groaned, "Were they military?"

Chloe got up, her face red and said, "Stupid bastards, I'm getting Uncle Sam on this debacle; if those bastards are military then they're going to feel the wrath of Sam Lane."

Andrew got up and looked at Chloe and whispered, "Are Clark and Lex alright?

Clark got up and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine Andrew."

Lex moaned his own agreement and said, "I am not alright, those men are going to find out that the Luthor name has power in this city and we cannot let them drain him of those chemicals."

Andrew looked down and muttered, "Lex, I need a favour?"

"Anything," Lex said, "What do you want Andrew?"

"A plane ticket to Colorado," Andrew said as he pulled Clark up.

Clark stared, "Not alone Andrew, I'm going with you."

Before Andrew could say a thing Clark stared at him and repeated, "Not alone Andrew, _alright?"_

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "You realize we'll be playing hooky while we're down there?"

"Please, I can afford a couple of days off," Clark said smiling.

Lex said, "I can have you on a private jet within the hour."

"Andrew," Chloe said, "What's up? Why Colorado?"

"Because, before we sic hurricanes Lois and Sam Lane on them," Andrew said, "I want to talk to Uncle Jack, he's got ties still even if he's still retired and we can ask both sides of the family for help."

Chloe nodded and said to herself, "Uncle Jack? Can I come with you?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "No Chloe, we need you to explain to Uncle Gabe and Mr and Mrs Kent why Clark isn't home."

"Leave me with the hard stuff huh?" Chloe said, "But how do you know that Uncle Jack will even care enough about us to help?"

"Maybe Uncle Jack will care," Andrew shrugged, "Maybe he won't, but he would care about military groups attacking us."

Chloe nodded and said, "Alright and you tell Uncle Jack that if he doesn't get back into contact with us I'm gonna kick his ass so hard."

Lex had a limo pick Andrew and Clark up and they drove off to the airport, Andrew looked at Clark and said, "Clark, you sure you want to come? I don't want you to get into trouble with your family."

"Jonathon's important to you," Clark said, "That means he's important to me."

Andrew stared at Clark and smiled, "Thanks Clark," and hugged him.

The driver yelled, "We're here Mr Wells and Mr Kent."

As they walked out towards the jet Andrew smiled, "You gonna be alright up there Clark? Its heights you know?"

Clark smiled slightly, "No worse than when I was on your back as you leapt off the building, remember?"

"That was funny," Andrew giggled, "You did kinda have a heart attack there."

Clark frowned and said, "Andrew, you leapt off a building to get a rush, which you are never doing again."

Andrew sighed as they got into their seats and smiled, "I promise you that I won't jump of buildings."

"Good," Clark muttered and as the plane lifted Andrew grasped Clark's hand.

"I promise I'll try to catch us both if we fall," Andrew smiled.

The jet flew towards Colorado and Andrew became grim, he wanted to find Uncle Jack quickly, maybe he had ideas about those black ops guys.

A couple of hours later Andrew woke up to Clark's poking him awake and muttered, "Yeah?"

"Andrew," Clark said, "We're at Colorado Springs," as they walked out of the airport Clark whistled, "It's nice here, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Except the last time I was here was to watch my Uncle bury his son."

Clark winced and said, "Maybe we won't mention that if we find him?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, that's probably the best, Uncle Jack was the nicest guy but even the kids knew he had a temper, a bad one at times. He never yelled at us but he'd punish us if we did bad things, Chloe and I did our best to learn quickly."

"Okay," Clark said as they got into a taxi, "How do we know he's still here?"

"Umm first," Andrew said, "Uncle Jack loves his cottage and the pond, which I'm sure had no fish, he did try to teach me and Chloe how to fish."

The taxi sped through the city and Andrew prayed that Uncle Jack still lived there, he wanted to talk to Jack about this group and he knew Uncle Jack had a shady past.

Clark paid the cabbie as they left, Andrew's eyes narrowed at Jack's old home and he walked over and knocked hard enough to splinter the door, he heard Jack's annoyed voice saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

As he opened the door Andrew looked at Jack and said, "Hey Uncle Jack."

Jack stared in shock at his nephew, "Andrew?" he said as he suddenly pulled Andrew close to him and hugged him.

"Uncle Jack," Andrew said as he tried to pull himself from the older man, "I need to talk to you."

"Come in," Jack said and saw Clark standing there, "You coming in too or you gonna stay out here looking nice?"

Andrew yelled, "He's alright Clark and it's not like I can't handle myself."

Clark walked in following Andrew; Jack smiled at him and said, "Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, umm, I'm Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you Clark," Jack said as he shook Clark's hand.

He led them in and said, "This is home kiddos," he looked at Andrew and muttered, "Jeez, you were so small and thin the last time I saw you, what happened?"

Andrew muttered, "Umm yeah, I went through a growth spurt in New York City."

"New York?" Jack muttered, "Now why the hell were you there anyways? I thought Sunnydale was your home?"

"Umm, I guess you don't keep up with family news huh?" At Jack's confused look Andrew sighed, "Tucker's in jail for animal cruelty and assault plus, from what I heard, manslaughter."

Jack muttered, "What the hell happened? I mean what was his reason?"

"Talk to mom and dad," Andrew sighed, "But right now I'm living in Smallville with Chloe and Uncle Gabe."

'Oh,' Jack thought, 'Chloe, my little Chloe and little Andrew,' he smiled slightly, remembering the good times when they were here last but as he looked at Andrew he thought, 'Ten years? What happened to my nephew?'

"But why we're here," Andrew stammered.

"Not yet," Jack said, "I got some friends coming and we were going out to dinner but you're coming with us now, you too Clark. I gotta get showered and cleaned up and then we can talk after dinner." He said as he walked away.

Andrew ground his teeth and muttered, "Not enough time," as Clark put his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"I'm with you Andrew," Clark said and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Sorry," Andrew growled, "It's just Jonathon; I don't even know what this group is doing with him."

Andrew smiled and said, "You know if you weren't here with me I'd have probably gone mad?"

When Jack came down with a large smile and said, "You guys are coming? Gotta show off my family," Jack said proudly, "And I suppose his friend."

Jack dragged them out to the car and said, "Come on kids," dragging them to the car, as they drove Jack kept humming a song and rattling questions off about life in Smallville.

Andrew smiled a bit, 'Uncle Jack hadn't changed, he never expected him to be the almost the same.'

"So Andrew," Jack smiled, "You got any big plans for the summer; heading back home or something like that?"

"Nope," Andrew said, "Going to New York Uncle Jack Uncle Ben and Aunt May want me to visit."

"Hmmph, Peter's folks," Jack said, "I like them but maybe you and Chloe could visit me for a bit? Not all summer, just a month or two, got some things to explain things to you."

Andrew smiled and said, "Maybe but I'm not sure, I got things to do."

Clark felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up and said, "Hey Chloe, how'd my parents take it?" And froze, "Really?" He sighed, "Andrew, the good news is that I'm not grounded for life, they were just worried about me."

"Whoa!" Jack muttered, "You two came here on a whim?"

"Umm, Uncle Jack, it's alright," Andrew said, "Did she talk to Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah and said something along the line of 'those bastards are going to face the full force of Hurricane Lane.'" Clark smiled and whispered, "It seems Sam Lane is looking forwards to it."

Jack froze and thought, 'Okay Jack, gonna make sure to know why they needed to ask Sam Lane about something?' 

TBC 

How should SG1 react to meeting Andrew and Clark? How should Jake react to the attack? Should Jack try to get back into his family's life again? 

Please rate and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 15 

Andrew gulped as they walked into the restaurant and Clark whispered, "It's going to be alright Andrew, okay?"

"Yeah," Andrew whispered quietly, "But this isn't fun, Jonathon needs help and though I'm sure Uncle Sam and Cousin Lois are going to help, we can always a bit more."

Jack yelled, "Guys, I'm here."

Andrew looked over and saw a group of people, Andrew stared at them and his eyes narrowed, something about the big dark skinned guy was setting off his senses.

"Okay, introductions," Jack said happily, "This is Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and," as he looked at the big dark skinned guy.

"I am Murray."

Yeah," Jack said, snapping his fingers, "Murray and finally George Hammond and this is my nephew and his, umm, friend, I guess: Andrew Wells and Clark Kent."

Andrew nodded as they sat down, the slight buzz he was getting from Murray was getting annoying but he couldn't place it. Clark noticed Andrew's fidgeting and whispered, "What?"

"The big guy, he's really irritating my, you know?" Andrew whispered.

Clark stared at them, as he used his X-Ray vision it revealed something in the big guy, 'There's some sort of parasite in him,' Clark thought and he froze, 'Andrew was sensing that.'

Teal'c looked at Clark and said, "Clark Kent, are you not well?"

Andrew kicked Clark who smiled, "Sorry, yes I am well Murray."

Jack ordered a steak while Andrew and Clark looked unsure until Jack said, "Order what you want, Uncle Jack's paying for you tonight."

They ordered and Andrew stared at Murray and shook his head.

"So," Jack said, "Why is Chloe asking Sam for a favour? I mean, sure Sam's a great guy but she could've asked me?"

"Umm, Uncle Jack," Andrew muttered, "We weren't even sure you'd take our calls."

Jack froze, 'They weren't even sure I would have taken the call?' and shook his head, "But you can tell me anyways, right?"

"Okay Uncle Jack," Andrew said as he got uneasy until Clark squeezed his hand and recounted Jonathon's story and what happened but he gave a very edited story, no need to freak Uncle Jack with stories about Spider powers yet.

Jack held his hand up and said, "What makes you think they were military? I mean you can get army fatigues at stores you know."

Clark muttered, "They had a target: Jonathon. They ignored the expensive equipment and grabbed him, said something about draining the chemicals from him."

"Well," Jack said, "I'll look into it, but you and Clark can spend the night at my place."

"Umm," Andrew muttered, "I kinda want to head back to Kansas tonight and we want to make sure Clark doesn't get hung by his parents."

"Hey," Jack said, "It's late so you and Clark are staying with me tonight."

When the food came Andrew looked at Clark's steak and said, "Did they kill the whole cow or what?"

Clark grinned and said, "You've never had my mother's steaks have you? They're nice and big."

"No but when I was in the hospital she sent me enough food, you know that Clark," Andrew smirked, "Sandwiches, cookies, not the mention the delivery boy."

Sam suddenly smiled and whispered something into Daniel's ear; he nodded and whispered, "Bet you Jack doesn't figure out until tonight? And it's kind of cute."

She punched him in the shoulder and said, "I don't take sucker bets, but anyways we'll definitely be looking into this group."

Jack looked at Andrew and his friends and it suddenly made sense as Andrew was touching Clark and holding his hand.

Andrew smiled at that, 'Uncle Jack's friends seemed cool so maybe they could help find Jonathon.'

During dinner Andrew still stared at Murray and Clark kept an eye on him and thought, 'That snake creature looked really disturbing,' but as he ate his steak he felt Andrew's hand on his own and he felt a bit better.

Clark answered some questions and Sam suddenly remembered where she had seen him, she snapped her fingers and said, "You were at the Luthor party when the Green Goblin attacked, right? First time I've seen a high school newspaper have better pictures than the mainstream papers."

Andrew smiled, "Peter took the pictures, he came with Harry Osborn and his girlfriend."

"Peter?" Jack said, "I remember him, you and him were both scrawny little things but Peter had a mouth on him."

"So Jack," Daniel laughed, "Are you sure being a smartass is in your family genes?"

"Hey," Andrew said a bit indignant, "Peter's not his family; he's related through Uncle Ben."

Jack smiled, "The Parker family? All salt of the earth and I liked them, May Parker freaked the hell out of me; she could stare me down and tell me to wait like everyone else for those cookies."

Andrew smiled and said, "She's fine but Uncle Ben got fired from Oscorp though."

"So have you kept in touch with any other members of your family?" Jack smiled and, "Please tell me you have?"

"Nope, not really," Andrew sighed, "Though Gabe was talking about a big reunion, he thinks it's a shame that half of us don't even know about each other anymore."

Jack nodded and said, "I'd come but I refuse to be pleasant to Sam Lane."

George smiled, "Jack, he is your superior officer and, I might add, a friend of mine. But I didn't know you two were related?"

"We aren't," Jack grumbled, "I'm Gabe's cousin not his. But hell, I'm always going to be the cool Uncle Jack though Sam does have one good point: his daughter Lois, she's a spitfire."

"Anyways sir, it's getting late," Sam said, "And we do have some stuff to do if we're going to help Andrew's friend out tomorrow."

As they left Clark stared at Murray again and shuddered, that snake thing was really freaking him out and Andrew was jumpy as hell even though he was hiding it behind an easy going veneer.

Jack said, "You two wait here, I have to get the car."

Clark looked at Andrew and said, "What is with that Murray guy? Is he dangerous?"

Andrew nodded and said, "It was different than the Goblin's sense, it was telling me that he isn't the danger yet, he is dangerous yet not."

'Great,' Clark thought as he ground his teeth, 'He was getting uneasy about Murray too, except it was the snake thing in his stomach,' he looked at Andrew and thought to himself, 'Can I trust Andrew with my secret? After all, I know Andrew's secret.'

Jack walked back out and said, "Time to go kids," and as they walked out Jack turned around and hugged Andrew again whispering, "I missed you and Chloe, god I even miss Peter and I'm sorry I haven't been there but that's gonna change right now."

Andrew returned the hug and said, "It's alright Uncle Jack, it was after Charlie died."

"That and other things kept me away," Jack said, "But no longer, I'm taking some leave so we can help you find this Jonathon kid."

Andrew smiled and said, "Umm Clark, we'd better call your parents, I'm sure they're worried about you."

Clark nodded and grabbed his cell phone and said, "I'll wait until we get home and I'll explain it."

As they drove back to Jack's place Jack said, "Umm, you boys don't mind having to share a room would you?"

"What?" Andrew froze as he saw Clark look uneasy, Andrew nodded, "We can share a room."

"Good, it's the room you and Chloe used to use when you were here visiting," Jack said as they finally pulled into his home.

Jack said, "Well, you two can look after yourselves for the night because I'm going to bed, we gotta plan for the trip."

Clark looked at Andrew and made a squeaking voice, "Share the room!"

Andrew smiled, "There are two beds Clark, you know that? And besides, I trust you."

"Yeah, I trust you too," Clark muttered but he snapped his fingers and said, "Gotta call mom and dad," and grabbed his cell phone and called.

Andrew winced at the loud voices coming from the phone, he winced as Clark mumbled apologies and frowned and grabbed the phone and said, "Mrs and Mr Kent please, this wasn't Clark's fault this was mine; when he heard that I was coming here he didn't want me to come alone."

Clark stared at Andrew as he managed to calm his parents down and even promised to take care of him and make sure he was safe until he came back.

As Andrew passed the phone back he smiled, "Clark, you got some good parents; overprotective but hey, better over protective than underproductive, or," he said, "Is underprotective even a word?"

Clark rushed over and kissed him, muttering, "Thanks Andrew, I don't like it when they get upset at me."

"Hmm," Andrew said as he returned the kiss, "I should protect you more often."

As they walked to his room they walked past a couple of pictures on the wall and Andrew suddenly smiled and said, "Umm, here's me and Chloe as babies, probably our first time here visiting, here's me and Chloe when we were five."

Clark looked at Andrew running around in shorts with Chloe being chased around by Jack and an older boy, Andrew whispered, "Charlie."

"Oh," Clark winced as they walked into the room they were going to spend the night in and he looked around, "Andrew," he muttered, "Two beds huh? Why are they pushed together?"

"Let me handle that," Andrew said as he picked up one bed and put it one side of the room and said, "Better Clark?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded nervously, "Sorry, I used to have sleepovers with Pete all the time but it's, umm, different with you Andrew."

"Why?" Andrew grinned, "Because we're technically dating?" He began to remove his clothes and noticed Clark staring, "I sleep in my underwear."

"Okay," Clark muttered as he through the covers over himself and grumbled.

Andrew smiled, "Clark, calm down, alright? Even if I was in the mood I wouldn't do it with my Uncle in the next room."

"Sorry," Clark muttered again.

"Stop saying sorry," Andrew muttered, "If you keep saying sorry I'm gonna web your mouth shut."

As Clark went to sleep he tried to ignore the fact that Andrew looked good in his underwear, too good.

Andrew looked over and made sure Clark was sleeping quietly before he pulled his jeans on and kissed Clark's forehead, as he walked out he whispered, "Sweet dreams Green Eyes."

He walked out and saw Jack out in the living room looking at some pictures and said quietly, "Uncle Jack?"

Jack stared at Andrew and said, "Jeez Andrew, make some noise or something like that."

"Thought you were asleep Uncle Jack?" Andrew said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing kiddo," Jack said and smiled and shook his head and muttered, "Jeez, you used to be so thin and scrawny and now look at you."

"Umm, its muscle fairies," Andrew giggled, "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Jack laughed and said, "Muscle fairies? Nice," and patted the couch next to him and said, "I missed you and Chloe so much."

Andrew looked down and said, "Umm Uncle Jack, "I want you to know about me and Clark, you wondered why he came with me?"

"Yeah well," Jack said, "It took me awhile but yeah; you like him don't you and I'm betting the feeling's mutual?"

"Well," Andrew laughed, "Should've known better than trying to fool you."

"Just let him know that Uncle Jack knows how to make him disappear if he hurts you."

As Andrew got up Jack smiled and said, "I'm bringing some things over for Chloe and Gabe to look at and yes, I promise to make sure that if Sam Lane is there, to make sure to be on my best behaviour."

The next morning Andrew woke up and saw that Clark was up already, he heard Jack yell, "Andrew, get up, breakfast."

"Goddamn it," Andrew groaned and got out of bed, he walked downstairs and saw Clark helping Jack in the kitchen.

Jack smiled, "Andrew, I like your friend, he knows how to help an old man in the kitchen."

Andrew walked past Clark and muttered playfully, "Suck up."

"Hey," Jack said, "Leave your friend alone and eat breakfast, we got a plane to catch."

"Umm," Clark muttered, "We actually have a private jet waiting for us, Lex lent me the Luthorcorp jet."

"Private jet?" Jack said, "You mean lap of luxury? Screw military transport we're taking the Jet," and froze, "Wait, how do you know Lex Luthor?"

"Long, very long story," Clark muttered as he looked at his feet, "Not very interesting."

Jack shook his head and said, "Eat up, we're going to pick up my team and then it's off to Smallville. Actually you guys can wait here and I'll pick them up."

"Your whole team?" Andrew said, "I mean we just need information, Uncle Sam is already coming over to Smallville."

"Yeah, my whole team Andrew," Jack said with certainty, "Except for Murray, he's gonna hold down the homefront for us."

Andrew felt awful but he was secretly glad that Murray wasn't coming as the guy creeped him out; he was nice but just something about him.

Jack yelled out as left, "You two be good, okay?"

Clark sighed, "Do you trust them Andrew? I mean I guess your Uncle is alright but what about the others?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "Uncle Jack was always on the up and up, even if Uncle Sam never got along with him."

Andrew yawned and laid down on the couch, he pulled Clark towards him and smiled, "Uncle Jack guessed what we are to each other," he said as he held Clark.

"How?" Clark stammered, "I mean is he mad? Does he care?"

"Nope, Uncle Jack doesn't really care one way or the other," Andrew said as he held Clark close to him.

They sat waiting and Andrew thought, 'Where is Uncle Jack working now? I thought he retired? Hell, I know he retired because he said it at Charlie's wake, not that he did much talking.'

Clark sighed, he was going to tell Andrew his secret when they got on the farm and after his parents finished the lecture, he was also going to tell Andrew that he knows about his secret, it was only fair.

Jack came back in and said, "Come on lovebirds we're heading out, I wanna see the Luthorcorp private jet now."

Within the hour they were back on the jet and Jack sat on the leather seat and said, "Now this is comfortable, ain't it Danny?"

Daniel nodded slightly as he was reading a book, he looked at Clark and said, "I remember you; I think you were in the newspapers, you found those caves."

"Caves?" Andrew smirked, "What's this about caves?"

"I'll tell you tonight Andrew," Clark whispered, "I'll tell you everything."

Before Daniel could ask some questions Jack snapped his fingers and said, "Hey, is there a mini bar here?"

"Sir," Sam said, "Maybe you shouldn't drink, it might not be a good idea."

Andrew shook his head, "Uncle Jack, Chloe's gonna meet us at the airport. You want to meet her smelling like gin?"

Jack nodded and sat down; eating some cookies the stewardess passed him and muttered, "Hope Chloe remembers me."

"She will," Andrew said quietly as he fell asleep, snoring softly.

'Great,' Clark thought, 'You go to sleep and leave me with your Uncle and his friends.'

Meanwhile Chloe was waiting for Andrew to come back, she was excited to see Uncle Jack but she was worried about Uncle Sam because he was livid when she told him Andrew went to see Uncle Jack, she still couldn't understand why Uncle Sam hated Uncle Jack and she was sure the General was going to rip into Andrew or make sure Andrew didn't ever see Uncle Jack again.

As she sat down she heard a voice say, "Are they back?" She looked up and saw Lex, who smiled a bit and said, "You look worried Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Umm, well, our Uncle Jack is going to be here soon, it's the first time Andrew and I have seen him in years and Uncle Sam hates him."

"Ah and they're both going to be in Smallville," Lex said, "Are you expecting a war?"

"If we're lucky they'll both behave," Chloe sighed, "Lois told me the General would behave and I'm hoping Uncle Jack doesn't start anything."

"Well I got news," Lex smiled, "Some of my father's contacts actually came through and I might have an idea who attacked my facility. An idea but not a sure thing, yet."

They sat down and waited patiently and Lex said softly, "I'm going to allow your Uncle Jack to stay at my place, that way there might not be a fight."

"That's cute," Chloe smiled, "That you think that will prevent a fight but thanks anyways."

Lex smiled and said, "Don't worry, if they start a fight in my house then they'll learn why it is unwise to make me angry but we'll see soon, there's the jet."

Chloe got up to the gate and saw Andrew yawn as he left, followed by Clark and she suddenly saw Jack come out.

Jack looked around and sighed, "Metropolis, nice to be here," when he was suddenly tackled and hugged, he looked down and smiled, "Chloe?"

"Uncle Jack," Chloe smiled, "It's good to see you, even if it is just to help us."

"Don't worry Chloe," Jack said, "I'm not cutting you guys out of my life again and we'll get Andrew's friend back, I promise." 

TBC 

Why do you think Sam Lane and Jack hate each other? Should the family reunion happen? Should Clark reveal his secret to Andrew or should Clark's parents interfere? 

Please rate and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 16 

Jack whistled at the Luthor castle and said, "I could get used to this," and walked inside, Andrew and Chloe both smiled, Uncle Jack hadn't changed at all.

Andrew whispered, "I'm going to help Clark get home and take the blame from his parents for why their son took an overnight joyride to Colorado."

"They give you problems," Jack yelled, "You send them over to Uncle Jack."

As Andrew nodded and walked out Clark whispered, "Andrew, I need to talk to you when we get to my place, it's important, like _really_ important."

"Okay," Andrew grinned, "You've been telling me constantly that you have important things to talk about."

Clark nodded as they got into a car Lex lent him, Clark was nervous, he was afraid that Andrew would treat him differently, or in the worse case, he'd reject him.

As they drove to the Kent place Andrew's senses tingled slightly as he saw the Kent's stare at him, more like glare at him.

'It's going to be bad,' he thought.

Jonathon looked at him and was about to say something when Andrew shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I was going to Colorado on my own and he insisted on coming with me."

"Son," Jonathon said, "Chloe told us everything, it's alright but Clark should've known better."

Clark looked down and muttered, "Sorry dad, I just wanted to make sure that Andrew was alright."

Jonathon's eyes softened and said, "Alright I guess, I do understand Clark."

Andrew sighed deeply when Clark said, "Umm dad, can Andrew stay for dinner? I need to talk to him about something."

He nodded and Martha smiled in relief, glad that there wasn't going to be a fight and Andrew sighed in relief as well.

Andrew walked up to the barn loft and sighed when Clark came up and said Andrew I need to talk to you about some things

"Whoa!" Andrew said, "You look serious, what's up?"

Clark was about to talk when Martha yelled, "Clark, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Andrew looked at Clark's face and saw it fell for a moment and said, "I'll help you out if you want?"

"Yeah," Clark grumbled as they walked out, he had to tell Andrew and soon, he was afraid that Andrew would start getting irritated about the secrets and worse, resent him.

Martha looked at Clark and said, "I need you to peel the potatoes. Oh Andrew," she smiled, "You don't have to help, you're a guest here."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I wanna help, Clark's been wanting to talk to me about things."

She frowned as they sat down in the kitchen and wondered why Clark was looking so disappointed and shook her head; she'd talk to Clark later.

As they peeled the potatoes Andrew looked at Clark and said, "So what's up? You look so serious."

"Umm, Andrew," Clark muttered, "Do you believe in life on other planets?"

"Yeah," Andrew laughed, "You've met my cousin, right? She loves showing me the articles she's collected on aliens."

"Cool Andrew," Clark said, "Umm," 'Don't be subtle,' he thought and asked, "How do you feel about dating an alien?"

Andrew's eyes widened and he smiled, "Are we talking tentacles or the whole chest bursting thing?"

Clark laughed, "No, human looking, Andrew."

"I don't think I'd have a problem with that," Andrew said smiling.

At that Clark's face lit up and he knew that he could probably tell Andrew, he was about to speak when he heard Jonathon shout out, "Son, I need your help out in the barn."

'Damn!' Clark thought as he walked out leaving Andrew even more confused.

'Clark's being weird and yeah, sometimes he could be a bit out there but not this jumpy.' Andrew thought.

Martha sat next to him and said, "So, is there any news about your friend Jonathon?"

"Oh, what?" Andrew said kind of surprised, "Oh yeah. No, nothing yet," Andrew muttered, "I'm worried about him but Uncle Sam and Jack will find him."

'If,' he thought, 'They could work together that is.'

Andrew peeled the last potato and said, "Okay, anything else you want to me to do?"

"No," Martha smiled, "You've done enough but if you want you can set the table."

Andrew got up and said, "I'm sorry I dragged Clark into my problems, he didn't have come with me."

Martha smiled slightly; she wasn't sure about that Clark was like that especially if his friends were in trouble.

Meanwhile in the barn Clark had finished the chores his dad had asked him to do and went back to the house in search of Andrew, he had to talk to Andrew.

He found Andrew on the couch and said, "Do you remember what we were talking about?"

"Yeah," Andrew mumbled, "Something about aliens and how I'd feel about dating one?"

Clark nodded and said, "I have tell you and I have to say it before my parents interrupt again."

Andrew smiled and said, "Tell me Clark if you want but if it's too hard then we can wait and talk about it later?"

"No, right now," Clark said firmly.

Martha yelled, "Boys, it's time for dinner."

Andrew looked at Clark's face, 'He looks so disappointed,' he smiled slightly as he pulled Clark into a hug and kissed him gently and whispered, "It's alright Clark, okay?"

Clark sighed and nodded as they walked to the dining room, it wasn't going to be alright; one day Andrew would be seriously hurt, maybe protecting him knowing his luck, he'd tell him and Andrew would look at him with such hatred and he'd never see him again.

At dinner as the Kent's ate Jonathon noticed the look Clark had while around Andrew and he was getting suspicious, 'Did Andrew suspect? I will have to ask Clark about it.'

As they ate Andrew suddenly noticed the level of tension go up and thought, 'This can't be good for anyone.' Andrew looked at Clark, who was casting glances at him and at Jonathon Kent, who was staring at him and frowned.

After dessert Jonathon took Clark out and he heard a slight argument and sighed, "Mrs Kent, I better get going."

Andrew walked out and bumped into Clark who said, "Andrew, I'm going to talk to you now, alright?"

"Umm sure," Andrew said as Clark took him out into the barn and looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Please don't hate me," Clark said, "I kept some of my secrets from you Andrew."

"Wait, what?" Andrew said looking nervous, "What kind of secrets?"

Clark picked Andrew up and said, "Now it's my turn to hold you. Now let's go get a piece of pizza," and suddenly dashed at full speed.

Andrew was dazed when he realized that they were in Metropolis and said, "Clark?"

Clark's eyes were wide as he lifted a heavy metal garbage bin over his head and said pleadingly, "Just listen to me."

"Okay," Andrew said, "Tell me."

"First of all Andrew," Clark muttered, "I have X-Ray vision: if I look at things hard enough I can see through clothes, walls and anything, except for lead. That's how I knew that you are the Scarlet Spider because of your broken shoulder after the Green Goblin attacked. Will you listen to me?"

Andrew nodded and listened to the whole story, it was like out of science fiction: from an alien world, gifted with powers that frankly made his powers look pathetic in comparison.

"Invulnerable?" Andrew said, cocking his head to the side and smiled softly, "So all those times I took a hit for you, is that why you felt guilty?"

"No," Clark sighed, "Though it is one of the reasons but Lana; I loved her for so long but she and Chloe both hate how I cover things up and Lana, well, she was beginning to resent me and I don't want that with you, ever."

Andrew looked to the side and watched some birds fly off and said, "I can accept that, I honestly can. I'm the boy who crawls up walls and spins webs outta my hand and I had a feeling that something was odd about you."

"Wait," Clark muttered, "Why? And when?"

"When you were wearing that pretty little red ring Clark," Andrew smiled, "Every time you came near me my Spider sense nearly killed me, I thought it was because you were drugged or something like that."

"That's the other thing," Clark muttered, "The green rocks hurt me and the red rocks, well, you've seen what they can do to me, right?"

Andrew thought a little, smiled and leapt towards Clark and kissed him and said, "Sure, I can accept you Clark but no more secrets, alright?"

Clark nodded as Andrew deepened the kiss and Andrew whispered, "That includes your parents, we will tell them about me so they don't freak out because I know your secret, I'll show off my skills but we'll wait to tell our other secret, I'm betting they don't want to know that just yet."

"Yeah," Clark smiled as they broke apart, "They'd _really_ freak out."

"But we should get back," Andrew said, "So if you want to give me a ride home Clark?"

Clark sighed and said, "You were bothered by your Uncle Jack's friend, weren't you?"

"Yep, guy felt weird but it wasn't him," Andrew said, "But something else?"

"There's a snake thing in his stomach," Clark mumbled, "And the worse thing about it is that it was moving."

"Eww! _Inside_ his stomach!" Andrew frowned and suddenly said, "You think there is such a thing as chest busters?"

"God, I hope not," Clark frowned as Andrew jumped onto his back.

They rushed back to the Kent farm and Andrew whispered, "Come on Clark; let's go talk to your parents."

Clark walked in and nodded, nervous about his parent's reaction. Andrew waited outside when he heard a loud shout, he looked inside and saw Jonathon Kent's face turn pure red and thought, 'Wow, that vein is throbbing and Martha is looking a little worried.'

Jonathon walked out and snarled, "You know huh?" Andrew nodded and Jonathon looked at him with hostility and said, "What are your intentions now?"

"Umm, not telling anyone Mr Kent," Andrew said quietly and backed away from him and suddenly shot a web to the barn and leapt there.

"What the!" Jonathon said backing away.

Andrew smiled, "Clark, tell him, huh? I don't need a rifle or anything in my face."

"Dad, Andrew's the Scarlet Spider," Clark said, "I found out after he saved you guys from the Green Goblin."

Jonathon looked at Andrew; more puzzled now than ever and said, "Can you come down son?"

Andrew nodded as he landed down and smiled charmingly as he could at Jonathon and said, "Like I said: I share your son's secret, he could share mine."

The Kent's brought him back in and sat him down, Jonathon said, "Son, where'd you get your powers?"

"Umm, New York," Andrew said, "I was bitten by, well, Peter could explain it a bit better than I could but yeah, a genetically altered spider bit me and one day scrawny Andrew Wells and next day here I am."

Clark smiled at Andrew's explanation of his powers, he even put on demonstrations for them, he was nervous but he kept his cool.

After the demonstration Andrew smiled, "There you guys go but hey, I'm going to make sure Uncle Jack's settling in alright."

"Umm," Clark said, "I'll give you a ride there, besides we have to return the car."

"Yep," Andrew nodded and waved goodbye to the Kent's as they drove off.

Martha looked at Jonathon and said, "Andrew's a good kid and it might be good for Clark to have a friend who has gifts like his own."

Jonathon frowned and said, "Yes but something about him makes me think he's going to be the one who takes Clark from us Martha, but it's just a feeling.

In the car Andrew kissed Clark and whispered, "That went well, but now Green Eyes I wanna learn more about your powers. I mean you're a teenager now Clark but I bet your powers are going to get stronger, Peter told me that our powers might increase with age but it's up to you if you wanna show me."

Clark nodded and added, "Will you still take me on patrol? I do like hanging out on your back Andrew."

"Yeah Clark," Andrew whispered as he kissed him again, "I like swinging you everywhere but I might like running with you too."

They smiled as they parked at Lex's place and walked in, Andrew yelled, "Uncle Jack, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "Just talking to Sam right now."

Andrew winced and said, "Let's hope they don't kill each other Clark," as they walked in and saw Lois with Sam.

Lois rushed over and said, "Damn geek, you did get blessed didn't you?"

"Yeah," Andrew said as he hugged her and smiled, "Hi Uncle Sam."

Sam looked at Andrew and said, "Don't worry, we'll find your friend Jonathon, I promise."

Jack nodded and said, "Hey Sam, _we'll_ find Jonathon."

"O'Neill," Sam turned around and growled, "After we find Andrew's friend I want you away from Chloe and Andrew."

Andrew stared, "Uncle Sam? Umm, shouldn't _I_ at least get a choice in to keeping contact with Uncle Jack?"

Sam frowned, 'I should've expected this,' and said, "Yes but for your own good it would be best if he didn't have anything to do with you or Chloe, I would like you to trust me on this."

As Sam left Lois ran over and said, "Geek, I don't know why he's doing this but I'll find out and don't worry, I'll find out everything."

Andrew whispered, "Alright, just be careful."

She nodded and walked off while waving goodbye to everyone. Lex smiled almost bitterly and said, "I thought the Luthors had the monopoly on family dysfunction; this is pure hatred and you don't even pretend to like each other."

"It's a long story," Jack grumbled, "But now Andrew, sit down with Uncle Jack, I want to learn more about these guys. Now can you and Clark help me identify them?"

TBC 

Why doesn't Sam Lane want Jack near Chloe and Andrew? How should Jonathon's rescue go? Should the family reunion I mentioned in the last chapter go on? Did Andrew accept Clark's secret easily or should there be complications down the road? 

Please rate and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 17 

Andrew frowned; his uncles had been giving him information that the group that had taken Jonathon from the Luthorcorp facility was some black ops unit.

Sam looked at Jack and said, "Black ops, your speciality isn't it?"

Jack said, "Sir, could you respectfully piss off? We're trying to help Andrew get his friend back, not see who's the better soldier."

"Oh," Sam said, "I know I'm the better soldier," and walked off as he nodded to Andrew and Lex.

"Okay," Lex said, "This is beyond a family squabble; you two despise each other in every way don't you? Well this wouldn't be my concern but a patient I _promised_ to take care of is _missing_ and only god knows what is going on with him so I would appreciate if you two leave your _damned_ fight out of my _damned_ home!"

Jack and Andrew both looked shocked; Andrew because he had never seen Lex raise his voice and Jack because Lex had put him in his place.

Andrew frowned and said, "Sorry Lex, I'll try to stop them from bickering."

"Oh, it's not you," Lex said, "It's those two but its late Andrew; I'll give you a ride home."

Andrew nodded and left with Lex while Carter and Daniel looked at Jack, Daniel said, "Umm Jack, I know you sometimes have a thing against authority but why do you and Sam Lane hate each other?"

"Private family business," Jack snarled, "Leave it Daniel, trust me, I'm not telling you," and walked off. 

As they drove Lex looked at Andrew and said, "I thought _my_ family had problems, why do those two hate each other?"

"Well," Andrew frowned, "I'm not sure, I mean Chloe, Charlie and I were all really close, almost as much as I was with Peter."

"Charlie?" Lex said shaking his head, "Your cousin?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Well yeah, he grabbed Uncle Jack's gun and accidentally shot himself with it and after that we never saw him again, though he did get a divorce I remember."

Lex shook his head and said, "I meant what I said; they do not get to squabble under my roof or while trying to help Jonathon."

When they stopped at his home Lex sighed, he knew Jack and Sam would most likely put this aside until they finished it.

As Andrew ran in he decided he'd keep an eye on the mansion just in case Uncle Jack and Sam were hiding things from them. He walked past a room and heard, "Hey geek, get in here."

"Oh, hi Lois," Andrew mumbled, "Your dad isn't here is he?"

"Nah, the general is busy looking up contacts," Lois grinned, "Now you tell me what is the deal with the muscles? There is no way you got this without steroids so spill.

Andrew blushed and said, "Nothing, it was."

"Yeah, muscle fairies, I heard from Chloe, but," Lois said wagging her finger, "If there were muscle fairies then every geek in the world would be looking for them."

"Umm, it's kind of a long and very private story," Andrew mumbled.

"Alright, don't tell me," Lois shrugged, "But you will tell me about your farmboy and don't think I'll buy that 'that we're just friend's' BS for a moment, he was looking at you like you were special of the day."

Andrew sighed, "Yes, he and I are dating Lois but please don't tell Uncle Sam about this, I doubt he'd be as generous as Uncle Jack was."

"I know," Lois smiled, "But anyways I got bad news: the General found out the location of two of those agents who were looking for your buddy Jonathon, but he's not moving until tomorrow."

"Where are they?" Andrew asked, "I mean just so I, umm, know to avoid them."

Lois's eyes sparkled and said, "Nope, not unless I avoid them with you geek."

"Umm, Lois," Andrew mumbled, "Maybe I should do this alone, I can handle myself."

"No," Lois said grinning, "Together or you will tell me how you got so ripped."

Andrew sighed, "Together then Lois."

She grinned and yelled, "Uncle Gabe, we're going out for some coffee, be back in a couple of hours."

They rushed out and Lois smiled, "So, we're off to the Meteor Fall inn; it's one of the seedier motels and I heard that Agents Harris and Miller are there."

"What about Agent Finn?" Andrew said as they got into her car, "He's the one who questioned me about Jonathon."

"Him? Well," Lois said, "The General's looking for him and he's not going to be a happy camper when he finds that agent."

As they got to the motel Andrew frowned, "Where are they then? I mean it's early for Smallville, right?"

"Nope, they're at the bar in the small restaurant," Lois said and at Andrew's look she sighed, "I snooped, alright? I got curious about what was going on and so I started to look at the General's information."

Andrew groaned and said, "He's going to court martial you or at least ground you for life Lois."

They walked in and Andrew smiled, there weren't too many people in here and he could recognize Xander well enough.

Lois looked around and pointed at the two men who were hanging out at a small table having some drinks. Andrew frowned, 'That was them,' he looked at her and said, "So what do we do?" When he realized Lois was already walking over with a determined look on her face.

"Hey!" Lois yelled, "Agents Harris, Miller, I got a bone to pick with both of you."

They looked up and Graham flashed her an easy going smile and said, "Ma'am? We don't even know you."

Xander nodded and Lois grinned and Xander suddenly felt uneasy as Lois sat down and said, "See here's the thing; my cousin over there? His friend was kidnapped from a special hospital."

Graham narrowed his gaze at Andrew who did his best to look back at him and Graham said, "His friend is Jonathon, right?" Lois nodded and Graham continued, "Mr Wells, your friend is a matter of national security and we want to help."

"So," Andrew frowned, "Draining him of the chemicals that were injected into him by Warren is a matter of security?"

"Wait, what?" Xander suddenly spoke up, "What do you mean 'drain him'? We were here to help, right?"

Graham nodded and said, "Mr Wells, don't make accusations you can't back up."

Lois shook her head and said, "Sure, we wouldn't be making the accusations without proof," she stared at Graham and said, "You and your friends want to go up against Sam Lane and Jack O'Neill? Maybe your friend here, who by the way doesn't look like an agent, would like to know what it is to be put into prison and not state prison, federal."

Xander looked up and said, "_What? _Graham, what is going on here? I mean first Riley gets all mystery like and now we got a military investigation."

"Don't panic," Graham said, "But if what she says is true? We could be in trouble as Sam Lane isn't someone you make an enemy of."

Andrew walked over and said, "Xander, please help us? I know we weren't close but we did both come from Sunnydale and so did Jonathon. I have to know, did he do anything bad?"

"No," Xander said, "When he burst out of Warren's garage he made a beeline right for this place and you, his glider made a couple of sonic booms as he went supersonic but that's it."

They looked at each other and Andrew asked, "Where is Agent Finn?"

"Umm, no idea," Xander said, "He said something about going somewhere and told us to stay here."

Andrew frowned and said, "Umm Lois, can you take them to your Uncle? I mean Uncle Sam could help them get out of trouble, right?"

She nodded and said, "You two are officially with me right now and you better come clean about everything to my father, he'll help as long as you give him all the information."

They both nodded and Andrew sighed, "Lois, I gotta get home. I can get home by myself, alright?"

"Yeah geek be careful, alright?" Lois said as she grinned at the two others and said, "What was Agent Finn hoping to get from Jonathon?"

"Umm," Xander said, "He kind of told me, said the chemicals could be used to enhance soldiers but that's about all. He told the group I work with that we'd do it humanely."

Lois frowned and said, "Luthorcorp scientists said they can't just drain him, the batch of chemicals used were flawed." 

Andrew dressed in his suit, he wanted to go for a patrol and he trusted Xander and that Graham guy with Lois enough that he could, he kind of remembered that Xander did try to be a good man.

Andrew swung towards the Kent place and saw Clark waiting for him in the barn and smiled, "Hey Clark."

Clark smiled and said, "So, any news about Jonathon?"

"Nope," Andrew sighed as he took his mask off, "You remember my cousin Lois, right?"

"Yeah," Clark frowned, "She's something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, well she cornered two agents who were with Agent Finn and we convinced them to tell the General what they know."

"Good," Clark sighed and had Andrew sit down next to him and decided to ask, "So Andrew, are you and Chloe still going to New York for your vacation?"

"Oh, umm," Andrew mumbled, "Not sure now really."

"Sorry," Clark sighed, "You were worried about Jonathon and I wanted you to relax."

"It's alright," Andrew sighed, "But how are your parents dealing with the fact that I have super powers too?"

"Still a bit weirded out Andrew," Clark grinned, "But they like you and the fact that I don't have to hide from you."

"So," Andrew smiled, "Lois knows about you and me, that we're dating, not that we have powers."

"How'd she take it?" Clark frowned, "Was it good?"

"Eh, yeah," Andrew smiled, "She's a liberal girl; she loves it but Uncle Sam? Not so much."

"How would your family take it? Clark frowned, "I mean that you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm, well," Andrew said, "Got a cousin in Las Vegas who is definitely gay and he's loved by everyone in the family. For the most part we're a pretty tolerant group."

Clark grinned and said, "I'd like to meet your family, other than your Uncle Jack."

Andrew shrugged and said, "Yeah, well I gotta go spy on them soon Clark."

"No Andrew," Clark said, "Don't spy, what if they catch you?"

"Well, I guess I could be persuaded to stay here, I mean," Andrew grinned, "For the land of the strange and home of the weird its kinda quiet here."

"Yeah," Clark frowned, "It has been quiet for a bit, hasn't it?"

Clark shrugged, "Yeah but I actually like it, keeps you out of trouble."

Andrew sighed as he moved closer to Clark and said, "About the X-Ray vision, I don't know if I can trust you. I mean how do I know you aren't trying to take a peek of the goods, huh?"

"Oh, umm, I don't use it for that," Clark frowned angrily but suddenly calmed down at Andrew's smile and said, "Don't tease me like that."

"Please," Andrew grinned, "You need to relax, I mean I know you got these powers but can you learn to live a bit? Like I said; find a medium between relaxing and going psychotic."

Clark smiled, "You better head home now Andrew."

Andrew grinned and swung towards home, only to stop when he saw Uncle Jack and Sam arguing outside. He frowned as he crawled in and heard Jack yelling, "I have a right to see them at least."

"No," Sam yelled, "If I had known that Andrew was going to get you to help I'd have put a stop it right there."

'Wow,' Andrew thought as he crawled into his window and change out of his suit and into normal cloths, walked downstairs and moaned, "Uncle Jack, why are you guys yelling?"

"No reason," Jack said softly, "Why don't you go to sleep, okay Andrew, please? I was just leaving."

Before Andrew could go upstairs Sam said, "Umm Andrew, Lois told me that she found two of the agents and they are being most cooperative with her."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "You aren't going to do anything to them, are you?"

Sam looked at him and said, "No, Lois is certain that they are good men, if mislead. I'm thinking of offering them a chance to join the military, they might have what it takes."

"Cool, I bet they might take it," Andrew said as he walked upstairs.

As Jack left Sam snarled, "Remember Jack: after this you leave Smallville and Andrew and Chloe, you stay out of their lives," and with that he walked off.

Gabe walked out and said, "Jack, why don't you stay for a bit? The kids do miss you.

"Can't, you heard Sam," Jack sighed, "Can't be part of their lives, I'll screw them up like I did with Charlie."

Gabe sighed, he wished that Sam could just let the past go and walked in; he'd tell them himself if he could. 

TBC 

How should Jonathon's rescue go? Should Sam or Jack find out Andrew's secret identity? Should Xander and Graham go to the military under Sam Lane's command? 

Please rate and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 18 

The next day Andrew woke up and smiled, he wanted to head to Lex's mansion soon and see if they had found anything about Jonathon. As he ran out he saw Clark waiting for him in the truck, he said, "Umm, taxi service?"

"Actually Lex called me early and said to tell you that they found the facility where Jonathon's been held and we're to wait for your uncles to do their business at my place."

"Crap," Andrew frowned, "So what we're going to do is wait? My uncles could get hurt and Jonathon could die."

Clark looked a bit guilty and Andrew said, "You know where it is, don't you? I bet you do."

Andrew smiled, "Clark, tell me," and suddenly pulled Clark to a kiss and slid his tongue into Clark's mouth, he pulled away and said, "Tell me Clark, please."

"Ooh, umm, it's in Metropolis, Andrew," Clark muttered, "But we wouldn't be able to get there before your uncles, unless you want a ride?"

"Oh," Andrew frowned, "But I want to help Jonathon."

Clark smiled, "Alright Andrew, just be careful, please."

Andrew nodded and put on his suit, he grinned, "Sorry, Peter told me that I should keep a suit with me," he hopped around and got changed and said, "Let's get going."

Clark grabbed Andrew and they ran to Metropolis, Andrew hung on to Clark's back and thought, 'It's the only way to travel,' as they rushed into Metropolis. 

Meanwhile the SG1 team was at the base along with some marines with Sam Lane, they looked at the base and were taking stock and Jack winced at the guards patrolling the place.

"That is very tight security sir," Carter said, "They look well armed."

Jack whistled, "Yep, there's a few of them," and looked at Sam, "Any more soldiers at the base can come and help, right?"

"Nope," Sam said, "Those boys told me what they knew, nothing about numbers here."

Before Jack could say a thing he heard Teal'c say, "O'Neill, I am here. General Hammond thought you might wish to have more back up." 

Up above Andrew looked at the base and frowned, "I'm guessing we shouldn't out yourself as a super powered alien boy just yet."

"Nope and your Uncles are below us," Clark said, "But there are a lot of guards and," as he used his X-ray vision and muttered, "There's lead in the walls Andrew. Can't see inside, sorry."

"Okay," Andrew frowned, "You stay here, I don't want Uncle Jack or Sam or those military boys to know that my boyfriend is an alien."

As Andrew ran up to the edge he webbed Clark over and kissed him deeply and said, "Love you Clark, not just care about you, love."

Clark stood watching where Andrew was as he jumped down and swung across the street and waved at him, he was going to help Andrew if he could.

Andrew crawled into one of the ducts and frowned; he hated closed areas, and moved quietly through it. As he looked down he heard muffled sounds of gunfire and realized that Uncle Jack and Sam were beginning the raid. 

Riley frowned, 'A Stargate team _and _General Lane? What's going on here?' He looked at Jonathon in surprise and said, "Why are they here for a freak like you? With those chemicals pumping through your DNA, mutating you into _this."_

Jonathon moaned out, "Let me go now, have to help Andrew beat you up."

"Your geeky little friend?" Riley sneered, "What's he going to do? This is sanctioned, you will probably die but your chemicals will help soldiers in the field."

Jonathon thought about more people in glass tubes hurting like he did and he screamed out, "**NO!**"as he tried to tear through the bands. 

Andrew heard the scream and jumped down from the air duct, he looked around and realized that he was in some god awful research area, he ran to a computer and managed to access the files and he felt ill it; wasn't just Jonathon here, at least he was one of the least experimented one, but he made a copy for himself after he learned where Jonathon was.

He felt a tingle and heard a voice say, "Stop what you're doing."

'What the hell?' Andrew thought as he turned around and saw one of Uncle Jack's friends staring at him and pointing a pistol, he tried to remember the name and realized that it was that Jackson guy. He held his hand up and said, "Not your enemy."

Daniel frowned a bit and said, "Please, I don't want to hurt you but you have to surrender to me, but you will be unharmed."

"Sorry," Andrew said as he shot a web and plastered Daniel's hand to the wall.

"How'd you do that!" Daniel muttered as Andrew did an almost impossible leap towards him and said, "Sorry sir," and stuck Daniel to the wall and said, "Sorry, I really am."

As Daniel saw the oddly dressed man run out he suddenly realized that he was stuck to the wall and said, "Umm, hello? Can someone help me down?"

Andrew rushed through the corridors; he learned that Jonathon was down in a lower level. He was running towards the stairs when he saw Uncle Jack with the rest of his friends.

Jack saw the young man running towards the stairs and said, "Hey there son, I have to stop you…" when the man suddenly leapt on the wall and crawled past them and Jack said, "This is new."

They heard Daniel yell, "Can someone help me?"

"Carter, did we just see that?" Jack asked, "And by that I mean a man running and crawling on the wall like a spider?"

"If you did sir," she replied, "Then I saw it too, I mean there are rumours of someone like him in New York but this is the first time I've heard of anyone like this here."

Teal'c nodded, "He seemed most inexperienced but if he receives training then he could be most formidable."

Jack shrugged, "He wears red tights," and as Daniel called for help again he motioned for Carter to aid Daniel while they rushed down to where the Spider guy ran downstairs.

Andrew ran downstairs and frowned even deeper at all the people in cages.

Riley sighed almost frustrated, this was pissing him off as these people were ruining research; they could use these people to fight against aliens and demons but no one could see the big picture.

He heard screams from the agents as they were being hit by those alien Zat guns the SGC had, he saw the Scarlet Spider rush over towards Jonathon's room and decided that he'd meet this man now.

Andrew was beyond glad to see that Jonathon was relatively unharmed but jeez, he was hooked up to those bloody machines. He ran over and said, "Hey, Jonathon?"

Jonathon moaned quietly, "Andrew, is that you? Did you come save me?"

"Yeah, save you," Andrew said as he started to pull the restraints off, he frowned hard when his spider sense sent a signal and he felt a pain go through his shoulder, he looked at the wound and muttered, "Bloody hell, a bullet?"

"Got him sir," a voice called out.

"Good job," a familiar voice said as he walked out

Andrew looked back and said, "Agent Finn?"

Riley nodded, "Yes and you are the Scarlet Spider, might I ask why you're trying to free him?"

"Umm, because he's being held hostage," Andrew said, "By guys who wanna turn him into an experiment."

"Warren did that to him, the chemicals in him could be used on our soldiers in the field," Riley said bitterly, "You have _no idea _what's out there, what's here and what we must do to defend ourselves against aliens and demons."

"Wow, you mentioned aliens?" Andrew said, "That's a sign of a sane mind," 'Though,' he thought, 'I'm dating one so I can't really say a thing about that.'

Riley aimed his taser rifle and was about to fire when he suddenly got hit by blue electricity and fell down, Andrew looked surprised at that as Jack and SG1 rushed in.

They looked at each other and Jonathon looked at Andrew and said, "You're Andrew, right? He can move like you."

Jack's eyes widened a bit and said, "Is this true?"

Jonathon nodded, "Yes, it is Andrew, he's my friend."

Andrew stared at Jonathon and muttered, "I'm not Andrew, honest."

"Yes you are," Jonathon said surprised, "I know it."

Andrew frowned and said, "_No_, I'm _not_!"

Jonathon frowned, 'Why is my friend…?' he suddenly realized and said, "You're not Andrew," and nodded.

'Thank god!' Andrew thought as he went to leave, he saw Daniel looking at him warily and passed him a disk and said, "Umm, these are the files on everyone here."

"Hey wait!" Jack said, "Kid, come here, I want to talk to you for a moment and you need medical aid."

Andrew laughed and said, "Sorry sir," and leapt out of a window and swung across to meet Clark and to get away from there.

Clark nearly collapsed in relief when Andrew came up and said, "You got hurt, you promised me you'd be careful Andrew."

"It's alright," Andrew said, "I'm going to be better soon, spider healing ,remember? The broken shoulder didn't last that long and I've been shot before."

"We better get going soon," Clark said as he picked Andrew up and ran home, when he got to the farm he began to treat Andrew's shoulder, he found the bullet and smiled, 'It doesn't look like he got hit anywhere vital.' He managed to pull it out without causing Andrew too much pain.

"At least it didn't go too deep," Andrew chuckled, "And I get my personal doctor to look at me, right?"

Clark frowned and thought, 'Doctor? That wouldn't be too bad and if Andrew got hurt really bad then it could help and Doctor Kent? That'd be a good way to help people."

Andrew undressed and put his regular clothes off and smiled, "Do you think Lex is going to call us and let us know about the good news?"

"Hmm, in a few hours. He's going to want to make sure Jonathon's alright," Clark said, But Andrew, what happened in there?"

Andrew frowned and said, "Yeah, inside there were people in cages and Jonathon wasn't the only one in there either, they had to be collecting people for a bit and it's enhanced people Clark, there were a few names I recognized from Chloe's newspaper reports."

"God!" Clark said, "Is Jonathon alright? I mean they had him for a few days, was he hurt?"

"Yeah, he's fine but he nearly gave away my secret identity," Andrew chuckled a bit, "But he's a bigger fan of comics than I am and he went quiet."

They sat together and watched TV when a few hours later, as Clark said; Lex called and told them that they could come over.

"You got precognitive abilities," Andrew asked as they got in the truck, "Or what?"

"Nope, I know Lex, he's my closest friend," Clark said, "Though we do have problems; he suspects my gifts and my hiding them is hurting our friendship."

Andrew nodded, "I bet he's having me investigated or me as the Scarlet Spider, I wouldn't put it past him. He does seem a bit obsessive doesn't he?"

Clark laughed and nodded, "He is a bit and about your uncles, what are you going to do about them? I mean you want to have both in your life, right?"

"Both Chloe and I want Uncle Jack with us again," Andrew frowned, "But I can't be sure."

When they got to the Luthor mansion Andrew rushed in and saw Jonathon looking around and smiled as Jonathon ran towards him smiling.

"Andrew," Jonathon yelled, "You're here," and hugged Andrew and whispered, "I keep your secret, promise," he looked at Clark a bit suspiciously and said, "You are friend too I guess."

"Yeah," Andrew said softly, "Now are you feeling better?"

Jonathon nodded and said, "They're making the bad man who took me away tell them his secrets."

"Hey kiddos," Jack yelled as he walked and looked up at Jonathon and said, "Yeah, that really freaks me out." You're taller than me kiddo."

"Yeah, shorter than me," Jonathon laughed and hugged Andrew again and walked off to find Lex.

Andrew winced and muttered, "Shoulder's still stiff."

Jack looked at Andrew and said, "Yeah, you alright? You look a bit sore there."

"Yeah, things are alright. I, umm, pulled something," Andrew winced as Jack regarded him.

"You sure about that Andrew? I'm just a bit worried about you," Jack said, "And you're sure?"

Andrew nodded and was about to leave to check up on Jonathon when Jack suddenly grabbed him and pulled his shirt off.

"Uncle Jack!" Andrew yelled, "Why did you do that!"

Jack pulled him and Clark into a room, Jack stared at Andrew's wound and said, "Andy, tell me where you got that wound from?"

Andrew muttered, "Please let me go Uncle Jack, please, you're kinda scaring me."

"Andy," Jack said firmly, "Where did you get that wound from? I ask because I saw the Scarlet arachnid get tagged too."

"Umm," Clark said, "Umm, that's from a tractor accident; some glass got embedded in his shoulder."

Jack stared and said, "That's the best excuse you two could come up with? Really?"

Andrew frowned deeply followed by Clark who looked worried, Jack smiled and said, "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

"Uncle Jack," Andrew said, "What are you're getting at?"

"This," Jack said as he whistled, Teal'c rushed out to surprise Andrew, which caused his senses to go wild and he instinctively leap on to a wall and stared at Teal'c and the other men stared in shock.

"Impressive," Teal'c said raising an eyebrow, "Very impressive. O'Neill, he is very agile. _Very_ impressive."

"Yeah, I'll say that counts as being impressive," Jack snickered a bit; looking at Andrew's almost terrified expression.

Teal'c moved towards Andrew causing him say, "Murray, stay away from me, you make me very nervous, sorry."

"Very well," Teal'c said quietly looking at Andrew in puzzlement, 'Why am I making the boy nervous?' he thought as he walked off.

"So what now Uncle Jack?" Andrew frowned as he jumped off and stared at Jack.

"I want to talk you personally about things," Jack said, "And then I'll talk to both you, I need to talk to you and Chloe before I leave tomorrow and don't get worried about hiding your powers from me, I got my own secrets. And by the way the suit looks really tight, too tight, who made it?"

Clark looked at Andrew and said, "Your uncle took a swing at you, what's wrong with him?"

Andrew giggled nervously and said, "Don't know but I'm kind of curious about what Uncle Jack says, maybe he's gonna explain what's going on. But come on let's see Jonathon, alright?" 

TBC 

What do you think Jack will talk to Chloe and Andrew about? How will Jack react to the fact that his nephew is a Super Hero or has superpowers and is using them for good? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
